¡Mi secretaria es una stripper!
by Bl0ndieBtch
Summary: Kinomoto era una secretaria común, reservada, ¿poco agraciada? Al menos eso pensaba Li, hasta que descubrió la verdad ¡Quien diría que su desaliñada secretaria era una popular stripper!
1. Presentaciones

_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp, sólo la idea y el argumento de esta historia me pertenece… _

* * *

**¡Mi secretaria es una stripper!**

* * *

Summary: Kinomoto era una secretaria común, reservada, ¿poco agraciada? Al menos eso pensaba Li, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ciertas cosas no cuadraban ¡Quien diría que su desaliñada secretaria era la stripper más popular de Tokio!

— diálogo —

"_pensamientos_"

_**canciones**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambios de escenario

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: **_**Presentaciones**

* * *

Observó su imagen en los espejos del elevador y notó que su aspecto era bastante indecente, sobre todo por la barba sin afeitar que le daba un aspecto rebelde, más si es que era posible… Maldijo a la nada porque se había quedado dormido por segunda o tercera vez: sólo había alcanzado a tomar desayuno y lavarse los dientes.

Intentaba utilizar sus dedos como peines, pero su cabello se negaba rotundamente a ser domado, por lo que decidió luchar contra su condenada corbata pues nunca aprendió a hacer el maldito nudo. Extraño pero cierto, por suerte, Hiragizawa nunca le había reclamado por ello, al contrario, lo consideraba bastante gracioso y no dejaba pasar ocasión alguna para burlarse de él, ya fuera por el tema de la corbata o por otras cosas.

Suspiró con resignación ante el recuerdo visual y auditivo de la molesta risa de su superior. A veces en verdad le daban ganas de matarlo.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo se volteó y las puertas metálicas se abrieron, dejando entrever a una mujer alta de largos cabellos marrones y lisos que lo miraba con extrema picardía desde el otro lado.

— Buenos días señor Li, veo que se ha quedado dormido nuevamente — saludó con voz sensual, mirándolo de arriba abajo y luego mantuvo la mirada bajo la hebilla del cinturón.

Él rodó los ojos, aburrido y desinteresado.

— Nakuru, si no te importa, ¿podrías hacerte a un lado? Tengo cosas que hacer — Pasó junto a ella rápidamente, en dirección a una puerta doble de madera de finas terminaciones.

La mujer le miró el trasero descaradamente mientras éste se alejaba y dijo en voz alta

— Supongo que su retraso se debió a algún enredo de sábanas. Cómo me hubiese gustado haber sido yo la que tuvo el honor de dormir en su cama, señor Li.

"_¡No la soporto!" _pensó sumamente molesto y cerrando con violencia la puerta tras él.

Ya dentro lanzó su portafolio sobre un mullido sofá y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una cómoda silla. Marcó el anexo de su superior, desesperado.

— ¿Qué tal, Li? — contestó jovialmente un hombre del otro lado de la línea.

— Mal. Tu maldita secretaria asignada me tiene harto — se quejó el castaño tratando de mantener la calma apenas oír la risita de Hiraguizawa luego de su confesión — ¡No es gracioso! Todos los días me dice cosas sugerentes o me mira lascivamente… ¡Maldita sea, deja de reirte!

— Está bien, lo siento — respiró más hondo para dejar de reír y decir muy seriamente — ¿Quiere decir que usted esta siendo víctima de acoso sexual en su lugar de trabajo? ¡Qué cosa más terrible! — Eriol Hiragizawa prácticamente explotó de la risa y estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Li se tocó las sienes y contó hasta diez para no mandar a su jefe a la montaña más lejana con una sarta de garabatos que tenía en mente, y, de paso, tirarlo como sacrificio dentro de un volcán, implorando por un mundo mejor sin imbéciles que se burlen de las desgracias de los demás.

"_Estúpido hijo de puta" _

Inspiró profundo.

— Hiraguizawa: quiero pronto un reemplazo de secretaria — frunció el ceño y casi le gritó con desesperación — ¡O te juro que la lanzo por la ventana! ¡Desde TU ventana, para que todos crean que fuiste tú, y de paso renuncio!

— Mmm… — murmuró ante la amenaza infantil de su subordinado, conteniendo lo más que podía la risa — Está bien, no quiero que dejes caer a Nakuru desde un décimo piso, ya que lo más probable es que muera.

— Vaya conclusión, digna de un genio — se burló el chino.

— Me caes bien, Li — sonrió. Observando su escritorio se percató de las muchas cosas que tiene por hacer y que no puede seguir divirtiéndose a costa de su fiel empleado. Continuó muy serio — Te permitiré elegir a tu nueva secretaria. Hoy, durante la hora de colación, llamaré a Nakuru a mi oficina y le presentaré la carta de despido por motivos de pedofilia. Tienes dos días hábiles a partir de mañana para encontrar una chica competente, te alivianaré el trabajo mientras, y de paso… — rió con ganas — evito que se cometa un homicidio ¿Te gusta la idea?

— Claro, me parece excelente… — respondió evitando hacer alusión a la estupidez sobre la _pedofilia_, para terminar rápido con la conversación — Ahora mismo publico en internet la oferta laboral — musitó satisfecho por el acuerdo — Gracias, Hiraguizawa.

— De nada, nos vemos — se despidió, cortando la comunicación.

Estiró los brazos y acercó a su cuerpo el _laptop_. Al fin podría deshacerse de aquella molesta mujer, quien desde fines del año pasado se había vuelto insoportable, justamente luego de su divorcio. Sí, Nakuru Akizuki había estado casada por un tiempo considerable y ya estaba algo entrada en años para un joven de veinticuatro como él, a quién además no le interesaban las relaciones amorosas.

"_A__l menos no por ahora_" pensó seriamente, después de todo era humano.

La verdad era que Nakuru se había vuelto loca, más bien adicta al sexo, tal vez ninfómana, y se lanzaba a cuanto hombre se le cruzaba por delante. Tenía cerca de treinta y siete años y dos hijos. Syaoran lo sentía mucho por ellos en ese momento, pero no dudaba que Nakuru conseguiría muy rápido un nuevo trabajo, todo gracias a su atractivo físico y favores sexuales. No pudo evitar reír ante ello, le resultaba gracioso que casi toda la compañía hubiese tenido algún encuentro de índole sexual con aquella mujer, incluso Eriol Hiraguizawa, quien ostentaba el cargo máximo.

— Después de todo es un mujeriego, no me extraña.

El joven Li había huido de su hogar en Hong Kong, China. Pertenecía a un clan milenario, en extremo conservador, del cual su madre era la matriarca y autoridad total debido a la muerte del padre. Ésta había comprometido a Syaoran con su prima a los doce años y, gracias a ello, él se debía casar forzadamente con ésta apenas cumpliera los dieciocho.

Syaoran, quien discrepaba de aquella y muchas otras obligaciones, huyó hacia Japón un año antes de la mayoría de edad. Terminó la escuela en Tokio e inmediatamente después estudió administración de empresas con la ayuda monetaria de sus queridas cuatro hermanas, quienes a espaldas de su madre seguían en contacto con el hermano menor, ex-heredero del clan Li. Constantemente velaban por su bienestar para que nunca le faltara nada.

El joven Li siempre fue muy popular entre las chicas, a pesar que éste no las tomaba muy en cuenta. No era que no le hubiera gustado alguna mujer, el problema radicaba en que sabía de los planes de su madre y no podía, ni nunca pudo, establecer una relación amorosa con alguien. No quería ilusionar ni lastimar a nadie, y menos se quería ilusionar a sí mismo, y para qué hablar de la posibilidad de llegar a enamorarse.

Aunque era un joven muy frío y distante en el trato con los demás, en el fondo sólo hacía uso de una coraza. De verdad no esperaba involucrarse con alguien para luego dejarlo de lado por los estúpidos requisitos y obligaciones de su clan: ni siquiera tuvo amigos, sólo conocidos. Era un hombre solitario.

* * *

— ¿Cómo te fue, cariño?

Sakura cerró la puerta con desánimo y miró a su tía, quien a pesar de sus más de cuatro décadas seguía manteniendo una apariencia jovial y hermosa.

— Mal, supongo que luego de verme tiraron mi currículo al basurero — murmuró en voz baja. Quitándose los horribles anteojos que llevaba puestos rió algo resignada — Seguramente contrataron a la esbelta morena que utilizaba una falda tan, pero tan corta que se le veía hasta el alma.

Sonomi le sonrió afablemente y la tomó de la barbilla — Si tan sólo supieran que la desaliñada mujer que tienen en frente no es nada más ni nada menos que una de las mejores y más populares strippers, ya te habrían dado el trabajo — rió con ganas.

Su sobrina se encogió de hombros.

— Pero ya sabes que no me interesa que me miren más que como una simple secretaria. Tengo bastante con los pervertidos que vienen a verme cuando trabajo y que, de repente, intentan sobrepasarse conmigo.

— No te preocupes, las reglas se las hemos dejado más que claras: — la mujer de ojos azules levantó un dedo y orgullosa dijo — Se mira pero no se toca — consiguió robarle una sonrisa a la joven de hermosos ojos jade por hacerla sentir, en cierto modo, importante — Anda y quítate ese horroroso disfraz, en un par de horas deberás dejar a todos los clientes boquiabiertos, como siempre — concluyó con suficiencia.

Sakura Kinomoto caminó hasta su habitación y se echó una mirada en el enorme espejo: parecía bastante mayor de lo que realmente era, incluso se veía algo rellenita. Su maquillaje era exagerado y de mal gusto, además utilizaba unos anteojos grandes y feos que ni siquiera necesitaba por problemas oculares, sólo que éstos eran parte clave de su disfraz.

¿Por qué se disfrazaba? Pues porque era una chica de diecinueve años bastante atractiva que quería que, al menos en su segundo trabajo (como secretaria), se le juzgara por su competencia y no se le facilitaran las cosas sólo por ser bonita, o que incluso se le pidieran todo tipo de favores indecorosos a cambio de un poco más de dinero en su paga final. La sola idea de ser acosada por un viejo verde como jefe le daba náuseas, y era por razones complementarias como esa que consideró la idea del disfraz como una excelente opción. Después de todo, no podía vivir toda su vida como stripper y necesitaba un trabajo más estable si es que quería, algún día, independizarse por completo.

"_Parezco Betty la Fea"_ pensó para sí, riendo, mientras se ponía ropa deportiva para hacer un poco de ejercicio, comer y luego dedicarse a su divertido empleo nocturno.

Sakura medía cerca de un metro setenta y cinco. Tenía una cintura estrecha, caderas lo suficientemente anchas y un generoso busto. Era dueña de un cuerpo envidiable y un rostro fino y hermoso. El lacio cabello castaño claro le llegaba hasta media espalda. Los ojos eran grandes y brillantes como dos esmeraldas enmarcadas por espesas pestañas. La nariz tenía una proporción casi perfecta y su boca era pequeña y de labios finos. Ella sabía muy bien cómo sacarle partido a sus atributos y por eso trabajaba como _stripper_ en _Carnival: Strip Club_, propiedad de su tía Sonomi Daidouji.

Cuando más pequeña había pensado en ser modelo, pero luego se retractó, esto porque las modelos tienen una vida demasiado agitada, en la que casi no tienen privacidad y todo el mundo sabe su historia; con quiénes salen, qué hizo y dejó de hacer. No quería que nadie más que su tía y los del orfanato se enteraran de su pasado, pues era algo que siempre la había angustiado y en lo que prefería no pensar. Debido a lo anterior, el convertirse en _stripper_ fue una buena alternativa para ella, ya que le permitió mantener su identidad en secreto. Para sus shows utilizaba una peluca rubia de cabello natural y un pequeño antifaz que variaba según su vestuario. Además, era conocida en aquel ámbito con el seudónimo de _Goldie_, sin duda, la stripper más joven y exitosa de Tokio.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la chica Kinomoto se preguntaba porqué diablos su tía la había hecho levantarse tan temprano para sentarla frente al computador. Moría de sueño y de frío, sólo quería volver a su cama.

Sonomi le indicaba algo en la pantalla y a ella se le hacía casi imposible enfocar bien sus ojos a causa del sueño.

— ¿Leíste? — preguntó la mujer emocionada, sacudiendo a su sobrina por los hombros.

— Aún no puedo hacerlo… Ah, ahí sí, veamos — se le escapó un bostezo y comenzó a leer en voz alta — La compañía Hiraguizawa y S.A. busca secretaria seria, competente y discreta. Interesadas favor de asistir a… — la joven se restregó los ojos y sonrió a su tía — Iré ahora mismo, no puedo perder esta oportunidad. ¡Muchas gracias tía! — le besó la mejilla — ¡Te adoro!

Ninguna le agradaba, todas aquellas chicas lo miraban como si se lo fueran a comer en cualquier momento. Eran ya las diez de la mañana y había despachado a unas cinco. Aún le quedaban quince o tal vez más; nunca pensó que podría haber tanta convocatoria. Incluso Nakuru había llegado a molestar. Li pensaba que ésta había enloquecido, puesto que se le tiró encima, como quien atrapa a un cerdito en un corral, y tuvo que llamar a los guardias para que lo ayudaran a quitársela. Y vaya que costó, porque parecía un molusco pegado a una roca.

— Permiso… — escuchó una voz suave desde la puerta.

— Sí, adelante — le dijo a la mujer mientras escribía unas notas en su _laptop_.

Cuando alzó la mirada vio a una chica de unos veinticinco tal vez, que se vestía bastante mal (aunque él poco y nada sabía de moda, algo comprendía de estética) y tenía maquillaje en exceso. Sus enormes anteojos cubrían cerca de la mitad de su rostro y tras ellos podía divisar unos ojos opacos ojos pardos, verdosos.

— Toma asiento, por favor — la incitó.

Sakura se sentó suavemente.

— Muchas gracias — puso las manos juntas sobre su regazo, un tanto nerviosa.

— Veamos, ¿cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó el castaño tomando un montón de papeles.

— Sakura Kinomoto, señor — vio cómo el hombre hurgaba entre los papeles y al encontrar el que al parecer buscaba, se dispuso a leer. Cuando la joven notó que él frunció el ceño se asustó un poco.

— ¿En verdad tienes diecinueve años? No lo parece… — comentó poco convencido, analizando su aspecto.

La chica sonrió.

— No me gusta seguir la moda señor, tengo mi propio estilo — aclaró tímida, pero divertida. Presentía que las cosas saldrían bien.

— Bien me parece, en este mundo hace falta más gente original — dijo a casi a modo de cumplido, ya que no notaba en ella indicios de coqueteos, cosa que se le hacía bastante extraña… y agradable. Esta chica le daba buena espina, no como las otras.

— Gracias — rió Sakura, y su melodiosa risa lo desconcertó. No iba para nada con su aspecto. Era una mujer peculiar.

— Veo que no has trabajado antes ejerciendo como secretaria, y tampoco veo algún otro empleo — analizó bien la hoja y la miró con sus penetrantes ámbares — Dame razones, las que quieras, por las cuales debería contratarte — se acercó a la mesa y apoyó ambas manos sobre ésta, como abriéndose a que le dijera cualquier cosa y otorgándole confianza a su interlocutora.

— Pues, porque siempre he sido una alumna aplicada y no dudo que seré de la misma forma como secretaria, además de responsable, desde luego. Me esfuerzo siempre en hacer las cosas bien y no a medias, energía no me falta y … uhm — la chica se encogió de hombros, debido a los nervios no se le ocurría qué más decir, pero luego sonrió — Y porque soy una… buena persona —hizo una mueca infantil, cosa que a Syaoran le causo simpatía. Difícilmente aquella chica le coquetearía o se le lanzaría encima al igual que Akizuki.

— Entonces estás contratada — afirmó ofreciéndole la mano. La joven parpadeó confundida y se la estrechó sin decir nada, para luego, inesperadamente, gritar de emoción.

— Ay no ¡Lo siento mucho señor! — exclamó haciendo una reverencia, roja hasta las orejas. Quería que se la tragara la tierra por ser tan impulsiva.

El joven Li, por su parte, tenía una mano sobre su pecho… Aquél grito lo había pillado desprevenido y casi le provocó un infarto.

¡Qué mujer más rara!

"_Más bien, que niña más rara"_ pensó. Después de todo, ésta había cumplido los diecinueve hacía sólo un mes, según había visto en su currículo.

— Eh… no te preocupes — murmuró, incómodo — A todo esto, mi nombre es Syaoran Li, un gusto — extendió nuevamente su mano.

— El gusto es mío señor Li… ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

"_E__spero no haberme equivocado y esté loca"_ pensó Li, viendo de reojo cómo Sakura Kinomoto, su peculiar nueva secretaria, se retiraba de la oficina haciendo reverencias una y otra vez, caminando hacia atrás.

"_Parece hiperventilada" _

* * *

_**+Las supernotas de autora+**_

**¡Hola! Les doy gracias a quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí abajo y les haya gustado, por lo menos un poquito, mi fic… Si les gustó por favor háganmelo saber por medio de un simple review y así animarme a continuar con esta historia )**

**Tengo muchas ideas en mente y en verdad tengo muchas ganas de continuarlo, pero para ello necesito saber que hay gente que lo leerá.**

**Saludos y gracias desde ya, ¡que estén muy bien!**

**PD: Disculpen lo corto pero debo estudiar (**


	2. Primeras impresiones

_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp, sólo la idea y el argumento de esta historia me pertenece… _

* * *

**¡Mi secretaria es una stripper!**

* * *

Summary: Kinomoto era una secretaria común, reservada, ¿poco agraciada? Al menos eso pensaba Li, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ciertas cosas no cuadraban ¡Quien diría que su desaliñada secretaria era la stripper más popular de Tokio!

— diálogo —

"_pensamientos_"

_**canciones**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambios de escenario

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: **_**Primeras impresiones**

* * *

— Te felicito, por haber encontrado una nueva secretaria en tiempo récord — comentó sonriente el hombre de gafas, a lo que su acompañante sólo asintió tomando un sorbo de su café, mientras hojeaba una revista de economía — Y cuéntame ¿Qué tal la nueva adquisición? ¿Está _buena_? — El castaño casi escupió el líquido luego de oír la pregunta de su jefe, quien lo miró extrañado — ¿Qué fue eso?

— Nada, es decir… No, definitivamente no está _buena_, es casi una chica común y corriente — se limpió algo de café que le había escapado por las hendiduras de los labios.

— ¿_Casi_? — Eriol alzó una ceja, curioso.

— Si, _casi _normal. Cuando la veas me entenderás — aclaró, susurrando lo último y cuidando que nadie más lo oyera — Al menos se nota una persona eficiente; hasta ahora ha hecho un muy buen trabajo a pesar de ser debutante — el tono de su voz era plano, no estaba muy interesado en hablar de su secretaria — Pero lejos lo más importante es que con suerte me mira, y créeme que eso me basta y sobra — concluyó satisfecho, mientras hacía girar el contenido de la taza.

El joven de anteojos lo estudió con la mirada. ¿Cómo era posible que a un hombre no le gustara que le coquetearan? No había nada mejor para subir el ego o para pasar el rato. Nunca estaba de más ver un par de hermosas piernas, un poco más de esto y aquello, o que te hicieran cosas divertidas. Nakuru a pesar de su edad se conservaba bastante bien y su amigo, inexplicablemente, jamás quiso relacionarse con ella, ni con ninguna chica de la organización. Una de dos: o no eran de su tipo, o era gay_. _Eriol curvó sus labios de forma casi imperceptible ante la idea. En todo caso, nunca había visto al castaño junto a una mujer por otros motivos que no fueran puramente laborales, siendo que éste se encontraba hacía más de un año trabajando a su servicio.

¿Quién, en su sano juicio y edad, no disfrutaba de vez en cuando la exquisita compañía de una dama? Tampoco era que Li fuera el prototipo de hombre que frecuenta 'damas' de la calle… Fuera lo que fuera, el hombre de astuta mirada azul no aguantaba las ganas de gastarle una pequeña broma a su colega.

— Estimado Li — se acomodó en la silla, juntando la yema de los dedos sobre la mesa — Me asalta una duda — su semblante simulaba seriedad.

— ¿Cuál sería esa duda?

— ¿A ti no te gustan las mujeres o qué? — preguntó a su ceñudo acompañante.

— ¿Insinúas que soy homosexual? — _"¿Me lo pregunta en serio o está molestando?"_

— No necesariamente… ¿Acaso te sientes un poco gay? — Eriol estaba comenzando a divertirse. Amaba hablar estupideces y fastidiar a Li. Desde luego sabía que no le gustaban los hombres.

"_Cómo debe tener de hinchadas las pelotas"_ ya se imaginaba el dolor que podría sentir en ocasiones ese pobre ser humano. Pero quién sabe, tal vez era un masoquista.

— ¿Porqué me preguntas algo así? — _"Este idiota sólo me está hinchando las pelotas"_ pensó irritado. A veces su jefe era tan incoherente en su hablar y en su actuar. Aún así, no permitiría que se saliera con la suya — ¿Acaso tú te sientes gay y quieres compartir tu secreto conmigo?

— Todavía no respondes — los ojos azules reflejando suspicacia.

El castaño se enderezó de mala gana y negó con seguridad — No soy ni me siento homosexual, ¿y tú?

— Ay no sé, a veces sí, a veces no — ondeó la mano derecha con cierto amaneramiento.

— Vaya… — sonrió con malicia el ambarino, era imposible que una actitud como esa no le causara ni una pizca de gracia — Jamás pensé que se te quemara el arroz — su compañero soltó una ruidosa carcajada gracias a la cual casi todos en la cafetería voltearon a verlos.

— ¡Ahhh! — suspiró Hiraguizawa con alivio. Apenas terminó de reír obligado, porque Li ya lo estaba mirando muy feo. El estómago le dolía como si le hubiesen dado un par de duros golpes — Debo admitir que no esperaba que salieras con eso.

— Claro, porque pensabas que caería en tus bromas como solía hacerlo antes — y añadió, como si comenzara a recordar algo con molestia — El año pasado aprendí a distinguir cuándo tu personalidad más imbécil se apoderaba de la moderadamente imbécil.

Eriol hizo un puchero, a lo que Syaoran le enseñó el dedo _universalmente prohibido_; ese que es equivalente a decir la decorosa palabra _jódete_. El ojiazul, ante tan amigable gesto, se puso de pie riendo mientras daba un par de palmadas en la espalda del ya fastidiado chino — Una lástima, creí que te habías tragado todo — dijo con fingida tristeza alejándose derrotado hacia los elevadores — Nos vemos, compañero.

El hombre entró distraídamente en el cubículo. Para no perder tiempo cerró la puerta metálica con el botón que cumplía esa función y luego hundió su dedo en el número diez.

— Señor, disculpe pero… — Eriol reaccionó ante la suave voz femenina, volteándose y encontrándose con alguien que no había visto antes. Examinó de arriba abajo, sin evitar una previa mueca de sorpresa, a la desabrida mujer frente a él quien, de partida, se vestía… ¡Como la abuela de su abuela! ¿Existía, en efecto, una mujer joven del siglo XXI que se vistiera así? ¿Estaría alucinando?

"_Vaya espécimen"_ pensó jocoso, mientras proseguía con su análisis: su peinado consistía en un simple moño alto que recogía y enrollaba sus claros cabellos castaños. Llevaba puestos unos ridículos, y gigantes, anteojos de diseño atigrado marrón oscuro con espejuelos amarillentos, a través de los cuales se podían divisar unos ojos pardos cuyos párpados estaban atiborrados de maquillaje azul pálido, mal aplicado hasta las cejas. La nariz casi ni se le veía a causa de los anteojos y algo parecido ocurría con los pómulos invadidos por un notorio exceso de rubor, de los que sólo podía distinguir la mitad. Sin duda, lo peor eran sus labios pintados de color rosa fosforescente, los cuales dañaban la vista de cualquiera. Es que ¡Por favor! Esto debía ser una joda ¡Si parecía un payaso!

Pronto concluyó que ni el cuerpo de la pobre mujer salvaba, ya que se notaba pasada en unos cuantos kilos y la talla grande de las prendas de abuela, que ni tenían un mísero escote, tampoco ayudaba.

La mente de Eriol comenzó a desvariar ante tanta atrocidad y mal gusto. Tal vez era una maldición, sí, cosa muy factible. Seguramente aquel _ente_ era un castigo divino, sino el mismo Diablo. Pero, _"¿No que el Diablo se vestía a la moda?" _pensó haciendo una remembranza de cuando fue al cine con una chica a la que se había querido ligar. Se decidió por la primera opción, obviamente esa aberración de mujer era un castigo divino, porque sólo Dios era capaz de mostrarte algo tan terrible en un último intento por hacerte recapacitar y obligarte a caminar a través de la senda del bien. Definitivamente, Eriol Hiraguizawa prefería sufrir de eternos latigazos de fuego en el Infierno, incluso que el mismo Satanás lo sodomizara, antes que dejar de lado sus adorados y pecaminosos vicios terrenales o su reconocida superficialidad.

— ¿Señor? ¿Me escucha? — el delicado llamado del temible _enviado de Dios_ lo hizo reaccionar y huyó en cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Ciertamente, era perturbador que tal esperpento tuviera una voz tan armoniosa. Ya la podía imaginar susurrando de forma angelical que _la apariencia no importa, el interior es lo que cuenta_.

— Que tipo más raro — murmuró Sakura. Éste no había pronunciado palabra durante todo el viaje hasta el piso diez y, en el último momento, la había mirado como si le hubiese salido otro ojo, otra cabeza, otro brazo, o quizás qué cosa.

Sin dar más vueltas al asunto presionó el botón para volver a la cafetería en el tercer piso, justamente donde el excéntrico hombre abordó el ascensor y, sin notarlo, no le había permitido alcanzar a bajar.

Hasta ahora, el día había sido toda una nueva experiencia, porque tanto los hombres como las mujeres del edificio la miraban como si fuera un bicho raro. Nadie nunca antes la había mirado así, por el contrario, cuando salía a la calle o iba a un lugar determinado eran más que nada miradas de admiración, lascivia o envidia. En _Hiraguizawa y S.A._ la mayoría intentaba evitarla apenas la veía. Otros murmuraban cosas, sobre todo las chicas quienes se creían la gran cosa en comparación con ella, de hecho, éstas parecían elevar su autoestima tan sólo verla.

Sakura soltó una risita divertida. Resultaba impactante cómo la gente podía llegar a ser tan prejuiciosa. Pensar que con suerte había intercambiado una que otra palabra sólo con su jefe, ya que los demás la consideraban la peste.

"_¿Tan mal me veo con este atuendo?"_ ironizó.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando alguien entró y las puertas se volvieron a cerrar, para subir.

— ¿Das paseos en el elevador, Kinomoto? — al oír la voz de su jefe cayó en cuenta de su despiste.

— Así pareciera — aceptó un poco avergonzada, notando que el ascensor nuevamente se movía — Es segunda vez que no alcanzo a bajarme en el piso de la cafetería.

— Ajá, te vi cuando el idiota entraba — agregó él, con tono impersonal.

"_¿El idiota?"_ se preguntó curiosa y vio que Li le echaba una mirada casual a su reloj.

— La hora de almuerzo ya finalizó, pero te doy quince minutos teniendo en cuenta los hechos — al oír esto la joven sonrió.

— Muchas gracias, señor — hizo una reverencia. Cuando se volvió a erguir el hombre ya no estaba, de paso vio que el número tres en el tablero de botones brillaba.

Syaoran Li parecía ser una buena persona, a pesar de su distante forma de ser y de que con suerte la miraba tal vez no era tan prejuicioso como el resto, sino ni loco la contrataba. Éste ni siquiera se fijó mucho en su supuesta apariencia, aunque era evidente que debía opinar que era una mujer horrenda y con pésimo gusto. Fuera lo que fuera, era difícil tener una impresión lograda de alguien en tan solo un día, así prefería no hacerse demasiadas ideas ni ilusiones al respecto. La experiencia del día anterior no contaba ya que realmente casi ni lo había mirado; había estado plenamente enfocada en obtener el puesto de trabajo, y ella bien sabía que podía pecar de distraída.

Hasta ahora, lo único que podía afirmar con seguridad era es que éste era un hombre guapo, y de eso se había dado cuenta recién.

* * *

Apenas llegó a casa, alrededor de las siete de la tarde, se deshizo de los lentes, el peinado, los zapatos y de algunas prendas de relleno. Estaba realmente agotada y tenía en mente ir a tomar una revitalizante ducha. Subió las escaleras, dirigiéndose al baño, y abrió sin previo aviso la puerta de éste, pero tan pronto como hizo esto murmuró un rápido _lo siento_ y la volvió a cerrar.

Algo en su cabeza hizo _click_.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! — se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer orinando en su baño no era nadie que conociera, por lo que empujó la puerta con fuerza.

— ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en mi casa? — exigió, lo más amenazadora que pudo. La intrusa de despeinado cabello azabache hasta los hombros la observó perdida y tambaleante, aún sentada en el retrete.

— ¿A qu-ue teh wrefiewres? — se puso de pie para enfrentar a Sakura con los jeans y bragas abajo. No se veía en muy buen estado — ¡Ewsta eh mi cahsa! — dijo casi gritando y comenzando a toser. De un momento a otro su rostro se tornó más pálido y demacrado.

Sakura estaba a punto de comenzar a discutir con esa borracha loca, cuando ésta se giró y abrió la cortina de la tina para vomitar en ella, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de rodillas sobre la fría cerámica.

— No, esto no me puede estar pasando — se lamentó la castaña, llevándose las manos a la cara.

"_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hace esta ebria en casa de tía Sonomi? ¿Cómo es que entró?"_ estaba desesperándose, más aún cuando la desconocida volvió a levantarse de forma lastimera, tomando una toalla para limpiarse torpemente la boca y la camiseta gris. La esmeralda no pudo evitar contener un gesto de asco.

— M-Meh sento mahl… ¿Dndeh fue mi madrwe? — la pobre chica ni siquiera se percataba de que aún tenía los pantalones a ras de suelo.

Su mirada azul perdida en un punto invisible.

El olor a alcohol llegó fuertemente a la nariz de Sakura, por lo que tuvo que dar un par de pasos atrás, chocando contra alguien.

— Dios mío — esa voz ya la conocía.

— ¡Tía! No entiendo qué hace esta mujer aquí, cuando llegué ella ya estaba en el baño y…

— Tranquila querida: te presento a mi _adorable _hija Tomoyo — bufó la mujer con resignación. Se adentró en el baño y tomó a su _adorable hija_ de un brazo, sin mucha delicadeza. — ¿Qué crees que haces? Recién vuelves a Tokio y ya estás armando alboroto. Creí que eras lo suficientemente madura como para poder dejarte sola en casa, sin tener que estar temiendo lo peor — la morena sólo miró el piso y no dijo nada. Sonomi miró la tina con desagrado, giró la llave para dar el agua en la ducha y limpiar el desastre, mientras gruñía algo ininteligible entre dientes.

— Loh seinto — susurró su hija, a quién Sonomi metió de un tirón dentro de la tina con una fuerza inusitada y, de paso, le echó agua helada encima sin la más mínima muestra de compasión.

La joven de ojos jade estaba anonadada por la severa actitud de su tía, quien si mal no recordaba, le había comentado un tiempo atrás que Tomoyo vivía en una residencial para jóvenes estudiantes en la ciudad de Londres, donde además estudiaba diseño en vestuario en una universidad técnica. Supuestamente este año terminaría el curso, pero entonces, ¿qué hacía de vuelta en Japón? Y aparte borracha. Vaya primera impresión que tenía sobre su prima, de quien había visto una que otra fotografía de pequeña.

Se la había imaginado muy distinta en personalidad cuando su tía le dijo que tenía una hija un tanto mayor que ella. Sakura sacudió la cabeza "_Las primeras impresiones no siempre son válidas_" se reprendió a sí misma.

Recibió de Sonomi las prendas empapadas de Tomoyo, quien gritaba como si la estuvieran matando, probablemente porque el agua estaba muy, muy fría.

— ¡Deja ya de gritar! — dio un salto por el susto tras oír el rugido de su tía — Alguna vez en tu vida asume las consecuencias de tus actos, pequeño demonio — notoriamente, había perdido la poca paciencia que tenía. La joven amatista parecía una chiquilla de diez años borracha, siendo que tenía el doble de edad.

La chica Kinomoto se sentía impotente. Era un cuadro realmente penoso, pero ni pensar en llevarle la contraria a su fácilmente irritable tía.

"_Pobre chica, ¿qué la habrá llevado a emborracharse sola y a ese nivel?"_ pensó mientras era testigo de la casi pataleta de la joven dentro de la tina.

Pasadas un par de horas, la castaña llevaba un plato de sopa sobre una bandeja a su recién conocida prima. Ésta se encontraba en la cama de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, con sólo una pequeña lámpara encendida a su lado.

— Ya te ha vuelto un poco de color al rostro ¿Te sientes mejor? — preguntó amablemente.

— Aún me siento como la mierda — contestó brusca e inexpresiva, sin siquiera mirarla, mientras se ponía una palma sobre la frente _"Creo que me enfermé…"_.

La joven de ojos verdes se incomodó un poco por su actitud, sin embargo, decidió entablar un diálogo con la chica, ya que de ahora en adelante viviría bajo el mismo techo que ella.

— Tal vez aún no sabes mi nombre o quién soy, así que me presentaré: mi nombre es Sakura. Somos primas — dijo con una sonrisa y ofreciendo su mano amistosamente, pero sólo logró que la morena la mirara con desdén, sin responder a su presentación ni estrechar su mano.

Desde luego Tomoyo sabía su nombre y quién era, ya que su madre le había hablado de ella apenas llegó a casa durante la mañana… con estrellas por ojos. Eso mientras aún no arruinaba la alegría de su madre por su vuelta a casa.

Sakura se sintió más incómoda por su silencio, por lo que pensó que lo mejor sería dejarla en paz. Se notaba mal humorada.

Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando oyó a su prima.

— ¿De qué es esta porquería? — preguntó, revolviendo la sopa como si se tratara de algo asqueroso — No logro oler nada — arrugó la nariz intentando capturar el aroma. Definitivamente se había resfriado.

— Es sopa de pollo, la hizo tu madre y es una excelente cocinera, no hace porquerías — respondió suave en defensa de su tía, aburriéndose de la actitud de la chica.

Tomoyo la observó de arriba a abajo por unos instantes, sin emitir palabra, para luego entornar la mirada amatista hacia el plato. Se dedicó a tomar la sopa en silencio. Con cada cucharada que se llevaba a la boca le entraban unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Sabía que había decepcionado a su madre desde que aquella mañana a la casa le contó toda la verdad.

Sin duda era una estúpida promiscua, mentirosa, drogadicta, borracha… Se sentía casi una criminal. Sin embargo, lo_ único_ que le importaba era el haber decepcionado tanto a su madre, quien hizo el intento de creer en ella y perdió; Tomoyo la traicionó, se burló de ella y de su esfuerzo por tratar de ayudarle a forjar un futuro mejor. Era una mierda de persona y lo sabía, lo tenía más que asumido, y también sabía que le sería casi imposible cambiar. Quizás lo único que podía llegar a hacer bien era el ser un poco más amable con quienes se lo merecieran, sobre todo con su madre. No sabía si esa Sakura se merecía un buen trato, más que nada la veía como una rival, como quien prácticamente había llegado a esa casa para hacer de Sonomi la madre que no tuvo, y no lo permitiría: Sonomi Daidouji era SU madre. Mala suerte si la de Sakura murió apenas la trajo al mundo. Ya sabía la historia.

No compartiría a su mamá con nadie.

¿Celosa? ¡Claro que estaba celosa! Desde que había llegado notó que cuando su madre hablaba de Sakura lo hacía con tanta… ¿admiración? ¡Y se veía tan feliz! Pero poco duró esa felicidad, se acabó en cuanto ella le contó el motivo por el que estaba de vuelta en Tokio. Al enterarse, ella la miró con los ojos acuosos y una expresión indescifrable, para luego darse media vuelta y decir, dándole la espalda: "Lo sabía, resultaste ser igual a tu padre… Arruinarás tu vida y con ello arruinarás a quienes estén contigo, tal cual lo hizo él ¡Eres…!" antes de terminar, Sonomi se retiró con prisa hacia la cocina, dejando a Tomoyo sola y sintiéndose miserable. En medio de su desesperación robó una botella de licor, que no tuvo mayor dificultad en encontrar, y se tomó poco más de la mitad. Así fue como terminó en ese estado deplorable.

— Mmh… — el ruido que emitió Sakura la obligó a mirarla — ¿Necesitas algo más? — preguntó con un intento de sonrisa.

Tomoyo hizo un gesto de molestia. ¡Qué chica tan cínica! Si se notaba a leguas que no se caían bien de forma mutua ¿Para qué simular una sonrisa? ¿Creía que ayudaba en algo?

— No — espetó, seca — Y no te hagas la linda conmigo, sé que no te agrado — afirmó en tono despreocupado e hizo un ademán, indicándole que se fuera. La castaña sólo se encogió de hombros, dándose por vencida.

— Creo que es al revés — bufó, mientras salía de la habitación. El esfuerzo por hoy había sido en vano y tenía la impresión de que, de ahora en adelante, la convivencia en casa de Sonomi se volvería muy difícil.

* * *

Sakura y su tía se encontraban en el bar, específicamente en los vestidores. Eran cerca de las once y media de la noche y la música era lo suficientemente estridente como para tener que hablar gritando.

— No la tomes en cuenta, sólo está celosa.

— ¿Celosa? ¿De mí? Perdóname por lo que voy a decirte, tía, pero tu hija está un poco zafada.

— Eso no es ninguna novedad — rió, más animada. Ya había pasado por el mal rato y no conseguiría nada amargándose la existencia — ¿Estás lista?

— Sí, sólo me falta la peluca y el antifaz.

Sakura salió del vestidor para que Sonomi la ayudara con lo que faltaba, sobre todo con la peluca que debía quedar perfecta para que pareciera su cabello real.

— Te ves preciosa, me gusta mucho como te queda el rubio.

— Gracias, aunque siempre lo dices — murmuró la chica, abochornada, ya que la mujer la miraba embelesada — Tía, basta — imploró incómoda

— Lo siento querida, es que… — calló cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir: le recordaba tanto a Nadeshico. Sonrió con nostalgia y Sakura la quedó viendo raro.

Cambió la expresión tan pronto notó la hora indicada en el reloj de pared.

— Ya es hora de que salgas, querida, Yamazaki debe estar por presentarte. Será mejor que te acerques al escenario… Que te vaya muy, muy, muy bien ¡Como siempre! — dijo en tiempo récord a medida que le daba empujoncitos.

En el bar el ambiente estaba bastante prendido. Más de un centenar de personas esperaban impacientes a que la estrella de la noche apareciera. Ésta sería la última presentación que verían durante un día hábil de la semana, y era que _Goldie_ en adelante sólo realizaría su show los Sábados, por motivos desconocidos para el público. Antes se presentaba tres veces a la semana.

El joven miraba a su alrededor con fastidio y el característico ceño fruncido. Odiaba la combinación de ruido, gritos, humo de cigarrillo y tumultos de gente tan concentrada en un solo lugar. Él y su acompañante empuñaban una cerveza individual y se encontraban a unos cinco metros de la tarima, siendo empujados a cada minuto por hombres que querían estar más cerca de ésta.

Bufó irritado.

— No entiendo cómo es que me convenciste de venir a un lugar como éste y, peor aún, para ver a una desnudista — gritó al de gafas, y es que era imposible hablar sin gritar.

— Sólo calla y disfruta el show: no por nada esta mujer es la mejor de Tokio. No es cualquier stripper — gritó de vuelta al castaño, mientras le miraba el trasero a la chica frente a él.

Ante la respuesta de Eriol, Syaoran sólo se digno a beber un largo trago de cerveza. Las benditas luces lo estaban mareando y la mujer ni siquiera daba señales de vida.

— ¿A qué hora se supone que aparece la tipa? — preguntó, empujando de vuelta a un hombre que lo pasó a llevar, el que sólo movió las manos en señal de _paz_. Li lo quedó viendo feo.

— Estás impaciente por verla ¿No? — afirmó Eriol, y su casi permanente sonrisa aumentó al fijar sus ojos en una mujer de cabello dorado que recién hacía aparición en el escenario, luego que el presentador mencionara su nombre y las luces empezaran a volverse locas — Ahí la tienes — gritó al chino.

Syaoran siguió la mirada de su jefe y se encontró con la figura de una atractiva mujer rubia. El vestuario que utilizaba estaba tan ceñido a su cuerpo que a pesar de no mostrar nada, sugería bastante.

"Goldie" vestía un traje de látex negro estilo gatúbela de Batman y un antifaz del mismo color y material. Debido a la distancia el joven no podía distinguir muy bien su cara, además que el antifaz impedía examinar zonas importantes de sus facciones, como sus ojos y nariz.

La música que sonaba de fondo se le hacía conocida.

La chica contorneaba su cuerpo y caminaba de manera insinuante y lenta a través del escenario, hasta quedar frente a frente con un tubo metálico. Comenzó a rodearlo, moviendo sus caderas con una facilidad y sensualidad hipnotizantes.

El castaño comenzaba a pensar que no había sido tan mala idea el haber venido, pero de ninguna manera se lo admitiría al idiota de Eriol.

La mujer, muy bien dotada y al parecer, natural, realizaba acrobacias en torno al tubo con demasiada facilidad y fluidez. No era que Li fuera muy _docto_ en cuanto a pechos, pero esos no parecían bolas de silicona como las que usaban ciertas mujeres.

Seguía con la vista fija los movimientos que se volvían cada vez más sensuales, casi orgásmicos. Cuando de repente comenzó a bajar la cremallera en la parte del busto. Syaoran no pudo evitar contener la respiración, y los hombres del público gritaban cosas en plan de _darle ánimo_ a Goldie para que se lo terminara de bajar y mostrara más, pero la chica sonrió, maliciosamente, y se lo volvió a subir muy lentamente.

Siguió en su baile erótico.

El sufrimiento de los deseosos no se dejó de oír a pesar de la música, hasta que Goldie hizo un movimiento contra el tubo que, prácticamente, calló a todo el mundo.

— Si tan sólo pudiera hablar con ella sin que antes me golpeen los guardias, ya me la habría llevado a la cama — comentó Eriol, eufórico. A lo que Li sólo asintió, prácticamente embobado.

La chica seguía en lo suyo, y al fin satisfizo a su público y se bajó el cierre completamente… Para dejar en claro que no llevaba nada más que la pudiera cubrir, al menos en esa zona.

— ¡Quítatelo todo, mamita! — gritó un hombre joven cerca del castaño, y éste lo apoyó mentalmente. ¿Y qué? Después de todo era un hombre hecho y derecho.

Goldie bailaba al ritmo de la música con la cremallera bien abajo, a la altura del ombligo, para luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos quedar semi-desnuda ante los ojos hambrientos del público, y de Syaoran Li, quien nunca pensó que una mujer podía llegar a ser tan sensual como esa que tenía a pocos metros.

La chica comenzó a caminar con extrema sensualidad _a cuatro patas_ por el escenario, como si se tratara de una gata en celo. Luego volvió ágilmente al tubo, para quitarse el resto del traje de látex, quedando sólo en unas diminutas bragas, que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

El castaño empezó a sentirse un tanto acalorado. Quería creer que era por la cantidad de gente que había a su alrededor y se habían acercado más al escenario para admirar a la stripper a menos distancia, pero en el fondo sabía que era por la mujer misma. Se sentía ya algo incómodo porque percibía los boxers más ajustados de lo normal, además que la visión del deseable cuerpo de Goldie no ayudaba mucho.

"_Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa"_ se decía a si mismo cubriéndose la entrepierna, pero era imposible pensar en _otra cosa_.

El show finalizó con una acrobacia en el tubo, que a nadie dejó indiferente, y los aplausos se hicieron presentes de inmediato.

— ¡Estuviste espectacular, Goldie! — la felicitó Sonomi, una vez se retiró del escenario.

— Muchas gracias — jadeó Sakura, agotada. No podía creer cuánta gente había asistido a su show un día de semana, siendo que muchos trabajaban al día siguiente como ella — Espero haberlos dejado satisfechos… Después de todo acorté bastante el show.

— Aún así lo disfrutaron. Los hubieras visto ¡Parecían perros babosos! — exclamó la mujer, riendo — Ve a descansar, cariño.

* * *

— Por Dios ¡Se me caía la baba! — exclamó Eriol Hiraguizawa a la salida del bar.

— Debo admitir que esa mujer… me hizo sentir… — el bochorno y el calor volvieron a su rostro apenas reaccionar ante lo que estaba a punto de comentar — ¿Quién será? — dijo rápidamente y esperando que su amigo no se hubiese percatado, pero lo cierto era que Eriol parecía aún más embobado que él.

— Nadie lo sabe, — miraba el cielo y suspiraba como un adolescente enamorado — es un secreto tan bien guardado como el de la fórmula para preparar la Coca Cola.

— Dudo que sea tan así — negó la idea, ya más relajado, notando que la tensión de sus pantalones cedía.

— Yo tampoco, por lo que tal vez haga averiguaciones. Esa mujer debe ser toda una experta en la cama, seguramente se sabe todo el Kamasutra y…

Syaoran se abstrajo, olvidando que Hiraguizawa hablaba junto a él. Había quedado intrigado en cuanto a la verdadera identidad de Goldie. No se parecía a nadie que hubiese visto antes, es decir, jamás había conocido a una mujer con un cuerpo como el de ella… Y qué cuerpo se gastaba. Tampoco era que hubiese visto desnudas a muchas mujeres, sólo había aceptado las proposiciones de un par de ellas cuando aún era adolescente y las hormonas le jugaban chueco. Debía admitir que esas veces no lo pasó mal, pero tampoco lo suficientemente bien: ahí había faltado algo. ¿Más pasión? ¿Soltura? ¿Cariño? Tal vez faltaba algo parecido al amor.

¿Pero qué podía saber él acerca de eso? Difícilmente conocía o tenía una noción de lo podía ser el amor romántico.

"_Deja de pensar tonterías"_ se dijo a sí mismo, entonces, la imagen de las curvas de aquella rubia asaltaron su mente en un recuerdo fotográfico, y sólo pudo asociarla con una palabra: _lujuria_.

* * *

**+Las supernotas de autora+**

¡Wow! Quería agradecerles a todxs por sus reviews. En verdad nunca imaginé que pudiera recibir tantos con un solo capítulo y en tan poco tiempo! Me sentí muy contenta por toda la gente que dijo que les había gustado mucho el fic :) y también que los había hecho reír xD

Les juro que me hicieron muy muy MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY feliz con tanto review y buena onda!!!! ALUCINÉ!!! Ahahahaha!

Además que justo estaba en plena semana de exámenes y cosas odiosas que me estresaban, pero con cada mail de fanfiction que llegaba una sonrisa volvía a aparecer en mi rostro… Uf, en serio muchísimas gracias chicas. De hecho, a partir de las buenas respuestas que generó el fic, decidí adelantar como fuera el segundo capítulo en muestra de agradecimiento. Sólo espero que les haya gustado, divertido, sorprendido, lo que sea xD

Respondí cada review: para los miembros de utilicé la herramienta para hacerlo x), mmm supongo que funcionó ¿o no? En cuanto a los reviews anónimos: las respuestas están en mi perfil ;)

PD: disculpen la mala redacción e incoherencia de las notas de autora, me da mucha flojera releerlas para saber si quedaron decentes xD aparte que a nadie le importa que queden bien o mal, lo único que importa que quede bien redactado es el fic… Pero debo admitir que hace años no escribía historias y no sé como andaré en la redacción de éstas, ojalá sea pasable o relativamente buena, sólo les digo que le puse bastante empeño a pesar de que mis neuronas murieron hace más de una semana atrás con las "fiestas patrias" de mi país (aunque poco y nada me importa el motivo patriota).

Como decía Platón: _no soy ciudadano de Atenas, ni de Grecia; soy ciudadano del mundo._

xD!

Saludos y gracias a todxs lxs ciudadanos del mundo mundial :D

Recuerden dejar un review si es que realmente les gustó o entretuvo… Ya saben que me harán muy feliz!

Ya me dejo de tanto blah blah inútil… Besos y abrazos!!!!!!!!


	3. Sinvergüenza

_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp, sólo la idea y el argumento de esta historia me pertenece… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Mi secretaria es una stripper!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Summary: Kinomoto era una secretaria común, reservada, ¿poco agraciada? Al menos eso pensaba Li, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ciertas cosas no cuadraban ¡Quien diría que su desaliñada secretaria era la stripper más popular de Tokio!

— diálogo —

"_pensamientos_"

_**canciones**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambios de escenario

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Capítulo 3: **_**Sinvergüenza**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rodeó su cuerpo con una toalla blanca y saliendo de la ducha caminó hacia el lavamanos. El rostro se le contrajo en un gesto entre repugnancia y disgusto al tomar entre sus dedos, por tercera vez en seis días, una mata de húmedos cabellos negros, que seguramente estaban ahí desde la noche anterior, pues a esa mujer se le había ocurrido ducharse a las 2 de la madrugada.

— Esa Tomoyo… — gruñó, dejando caer los restos de su prima en el basurero.

Se supone que cuando uno se cepilla el cabello o hace cualquier otra cosa en un espacio personal o compartido, procura dejar todo limpio; pero a esa chica parecía no importarle nada. Acto seguido, notó que el espejo estaba salpicado de pasta de dientes y tan sólo salió del baño sin reparar tanto en ello para no seguir amargándose la existencia.

Ya en su alcoba, se dedicó a buscar las horribles prendas, esas que ya la tenían aburrida a pesar de llevar menos de una semana en su empleo. Sin embargo, por el momento debía seguir con el ridículo jueguito, al menos hasta que se le ocurriera un plan para deshacerse del incómodo disfraz. Pero, vamos, si de todas maneras en _algo_ la divertía. Por ejemplo, estaba ese tipo excéntrico que huía de ella apenas verla, quién resultó ser Eriol Hiraguizawa: el gerente general y dueño de la empresa. ¿Quién se lo habría imaginado? En ocasiones se encontraba dándole la razón al señor Li cuando lo oía referirse al tal Hiraguizawa como el idiota, imbécil, estúpido, etcétera. Y es que nadie podía ser tan necio como para alejarse despavorido de una persona sólo por su (supuesta) apariencia física, es decir, ¡ni que lo fuera a morder!

Luego estaba el señor Li, quien sencillamente no le dirigía mirada o palabra alguna de no ser estrictamente necesario. Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada por ninguna clase de hombre y, aunque odiara admitirlo, de vez en cuando eso le causaba molestia y también se arrepentía una pizca por haber buscado trabajo con ese horrendo disfraz encima. Es que de haber sabido que su empleador no sería ningún viejo verde ni tampoco un empeñoso mujeriego, habría ido tal vez más normal.

¡Ah! Ni siquiera contaba con tener un jefe endemoniadamente guapo, serio, frío, interesante, misterioso… ¡Y que no le daba bola! Bueno, en cierta forma lo comprendía. Un hombre como él seguramente se fijaba en mujeres que vistieran con clase y mejor gusto que la NERD de su secretaria.

Sopló con desgano el mechón de cabello que le había caído sobre el rostro, mientras cerraba el último botón de su chaqueta beige de anciana. Estaba tan concentrada en lo mal que se veía y lo cansada que estaba de vestirse así que no se dio cuenta de que se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Bajó a tomar desayuno con desánimo y no creyó lo que veía en la mesita de la cocina.

— ¿Qué haces en pie a estas horas de la mañana? — la pálida Tomoyo comía como si no lo hubiese hecho en años. Tragaba, ¡engullía la comida!

— Pues estoy comiendo, ¿no ves? — contestó irritada luego de tragar y respirar un poco.

Sakura tomó un pequeño bol y se sentó frente a ella sin decir más, sirviéndose cereal. Luego tomó la caja de leche sobre la mesa, agitándola al notar que estaba vacía.

— Era la última que quedaba y te la tomaste toda, — murmuró, y recordó con sorpresa — y estaba sellada.

La pelinegra la miró sin un ápice de expresión en su rostro.

— Ve a comprar otra entonces — se puso de pie con las manos en el estómago y se alejó de la castaña.

Sakura siguió la menuda figura de su prima hasta que desapareció de su vista, cogiendo un puñado de cereal seco e introduciéndoselo en la boca como autómata.

"_Esto se me hace familiar_" la imagen de una delgada Rika Sasaki se le vino a la mente. Rika fue una de la pocas _amistades_ que tuvo en el orfanato; era una chica bonita, tímida e insegura de sí misma. Además, tenía…

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó levantándose de la silla como a quien le han pinchado el trasero con un alfiler, y es que se había dado cuenta de la hora que era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Extendió las piernas y apoyó los pies sobre el fino escritorio de madera, acomodándose en el mullido asiento, dispuesto a dormitar un rato. Se había entregado al mundo de los sueños un tanto tarde la noche anterior, pues había tenido una 'cita' con una chica que Eriol le había presentado; era medianamente atractiva, de buena familia y más caliente que una estufa.

Sí, aunque parezca increíble, Syaoran Li había accedido a tener una fogosa noche con una mujer que había visto apenas una vez en su vida, y no se sentía arrepentido en lo más mínimo. Necesitaba un encuentro de ese tipo hacía bastante tiempo, más aún teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias actuales y la tensión que se acumulaba en su entrepierna cada vez que reproducía con su imaginación el deseable cuerpo de la stripper, pensando en toda la sensualidad que poseía a flor de piel esa maldita mujer. Había bastado presenciar sólo dos veces su show para que ésta le hiciera recordar lo débil que era la carne y más aún en un hombre, sobre todo en uno como él, que prácticamente no tenía vida sexual.

Y claro, al diablo con los ridículos sentimentalismos que pudieran acongojarlo de repente, no necesitaba involucrarse emocionalmente con nadie; sólo se trataría de sexo.

Sí, las cosas cambiarían, y como no le llamaba la atención autosatisfacerse tendría que pisotear su orgullo y aceptar a las amiguitas de alta sociedad de Hiraguizawa. No es que fuera clasista, sólo que no podía llegar y tener encuentros tan _íntimos_ con chicas que ni sabía si tomaban anticonceptivos o si se hacían el examen del VIH, o de otro tipo de enfermedades de transmisión sexual al menos una vez al año. Sobre todo si eran unas promiscuas.

Tampoco se trataba de ser quisquilloso, sólo era un ser en gran medida racional que no se dejaba dominar completamente por sus impulsos ni sentimientos sin antes pensar en las consecuencias. No quería estar lamentándose después: no planeaba embarazar a cualquier mujer y tampoco enfermarse, por eso usaba condón aunque las chicas utilizaran anticonceptivos.

Aún con los párpados cerrados frunció el ceño, recordando la odiosa forma en que Eriol se había reído de él en cuanto le hizo esta _confesión_ sin proponérselo.

— _Poniéndote el gorrito te pierdes la verdadera diversión _— había dicho el idiota luego de agotarse de reír tanto, de burlarse y de tratarlo como si fuera un ingenuo adolescente que recién se iniciaba en el tema del sexo.

Un par de ligeros golpeteos en la puerta lo hicieron abrir los ojos y acomodarse en su asiento, retomando la postura y expresión seria que lo caracterizaba.

— Adelante.

La figura de su secretaria se asomó tímidamente por la puerta, con la vista fija en el suelo.

— Permiso, lamento interrumpirlo señor Li. Es que… quería pedirle disculpas por llegar tarde y, de paso, prometerle que no se volverá a repetir… Lo siento mucho"- dijo de forma rápida y notoriamente nerviosa. Hizo unas cuantas reverencias desde el marco de la puerta, angustiada.

Esperaba una reprimenda que nunca llegó.

— ¿Eh? — al entrar esa mañana en su oficina, éste no se había percatado de que Kinomoto no estaba en su respectivo escritorio.

Aclaró la garganta un tanto avergonzado; pues su mente estaba en otra parte.

— Disculpas aceptadas, sólo vuelve a tus quehaceres y ojalá, que como dices, no se vuelva a repetir — respondió, como si su tardanza en verdad lo hubiese hecho enojar un poco.

Sakura le agradeció sonriendo tímidamente, cerrando de forma cuidadosa la puerta.

Antes de comenzar con todo lo que tenía que hacer se fue corriendo al baño ya que su vejiga no daba más. Estaba que se hacía desde que había abandonado su casa en una carrera para no llegar tan tarde al trabajo.

Se dirigió a su escritorio con una sensación plena de alivio, pero tan pronto se sentó el señor Li se comunicó con ella a través del auricular para que le llevara algunos documentos. Entró a la oficina pidiendo permiso y depositó las hojas delicadamente sobre las manos de su jefe.

— Gracias Kinomoto — murmuró el hombre, tipeando a gran velocidad en el computador sin mirarla, a lo que Sakura no pudo contener un gesto de molestia.

A Syaoran se le antojó un café y abrió la boca para decirle a Kinomoto que le trajera uno, pero cual fue su impresión al alzar la vista: la mujer estaba de espaldas a él caminando hacia la puerta con la falda subida, enganchada en las pantaletas, dejando ver unas largas y _delgadas_ piernas. Al joven se le hizo inevitable pensar que tal vez por eso su secretaria usaba faldas que cubrían gran parte de sus extremidades inferiores, ya que debía ser incómodo ser rellenita y tener piernas flacas, poco armónicas con el propio cuerpo.

¿Qué?

¡Un momento! Al parecer que se estaba juntando mucho con Hiraguizawa. Se le estaba pegando lo superficial y _fijón_ en cuanto a defectos físicos. En fin, debía socorrer a esa pobre mujer y avisarle que andaba paseándose con la falda en mala posición, antes de que alguien más la viera.

Salió de su oficina.

— Hey, Kinomoto — tocó el huesudo hombro de la chica.

¿Huesudo? Basta, no tenía que seguir fijándose en nimiedades, había llegado hasta ahí por un motivo específico.

Sakura se había volteado a mirarlo sorprendida, enarcando una de sus finas cejas.

— Señor, ¿qué ocurre? — preguntó suavemente mientras admiraba, por primera vez tan de cerca, las hermosas y varoniles facciones de Syaoran Li.

Con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido en un gesto de incomodidad, el joven se le acercó un par de centímetros más.

— Tienes la falda enganchada en las pantaletas — indicó, escueto, retirándose de forma rápida.

Sakura sentía su rostro arder, no tanto por lo de la falda, cosa que poco y nada le podía avergonzar tomando en cuenta que desde hacía un año no tenía mayores reparos en quitarse la ropa y terminar semidesnuda frente a cientos de personas, sino que nunca antes había visto ni conocido a un hombre con facciones tan perfectas como las del castaño.

Apoyó delicadamente los codos en la mesa y la cara sobre las manos, dejando escapar un suspiro de ilusión.

"_¡Es tan guapo!_" en un breve lapso se cacheteó a sí misma "_Pero casi ni te mira, ilusa_"

— ¡Todo por culpa de este estúpido disfraz! — se quejó con fastidio.

Al rato, percibió por el rabillo del ojo a una persona que pasó a su lado a gran velocidad, sin siquiera saludarla. Al voltearse a ver de quién se trataba notó que era Hiraguizawa, quien entraba indiscretamente en la oficina de Li.

— Idiota.

Se sentía indignada. La verdad era que no le gustaba para nada que los hombres la ignoraran, no estaba acostumbrada a eso, y menos que huyeran de ella. Bueno, en el caso de Hiraguizawa podría considerar una excepción. Mientras más lejos tuviera a ese tonto, mejor.

¡Ya le había caído mal!

Ok, no era que no le gustara que los _hombres_ la ignoraran, sólo que ahora le importaba que uno, en específico, no lo hiciera. En verdad no sería indiferente si el señor Li comenzaba a mirarla con otros ojos…

Exhaló, posando la castaña cabeza entre ambas manos.

"_¿Y de qué sirve? ¿Acaso quieres que te mire con lujuria como lo hacen todos los demás, que sea igual que los otros?_" pensó con un deje de amargura "_No, tú no quieres uno más en la lista de babosos por Sakura/Goldie, tú deseas a alguien que alguna vez te aprecie por quien eres y no por tu aspecto… Alguien que conozca a la verdadera Sakura Kinomoto._"

De todos modos, no podía permitir que su corazón se ilusionara realmente con semejante estupidez, mejor dejar a Syaoran Li como un platónico ¿No? Después de todo, casi no sabía nada de él aparte del hecho de que era el hombre más guapo que había visto.

Confundida dejó escapar un suspiro. Tenía sentimientos contradictorios y no sabía muy bien qué hacer o pensar. Le gustaba llamar la atención, lo admitía, pero eso era porque así se sentía un poco especial. En el fondo, intentaba remediar el abandono de su padre cuando era un bebé y su hermano sólo tenía seis años. Posteriormente, vivió el mismo abandono pero por parte de Touya, su propio hermano, quien huyó del orfanato a los doce y luego…

"_Basta, te prometiste no recordar toda esa mierda_"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Casi me infarto, ¡estaba el engendro en la entrada! — exclamó Eriol con una mano sobre su pecho.

— ¿Engendro? — preguntó el castaño, sin comprender.

— Tu secretaria, amigo — respondió como si fuera obvio y Li hizo un gesto reprobatorio con la cabeza.

— No deberías llamarla así, es cruel — lo reprendió — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Eriol sonrió con picardía.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo la noche, campeón? — sentándose relajadamente en la silla frente al escritorio y mirándolo expectante.

— Bien, supongo — dijo con desinterés, echando una mirada a los gráficos en la pantalla de su portátil.

— ¡Pff! ¿Y sólo me dirás eso?

— Sí, no me gusta andar ventilando detalles tan íntimos y privados — murmuró jocoso.

— Eres un mal agradecido, no te volveré a presentar a mis amigas perras para que te _des-acumules _al quedar tan caliente después de ver a Goldie — Eriol parecía estar diciendo eso medio enfadado y medio en broma.

— Como quieras — siguió en lo suyo sin prestarle mucha atención al moreno.

— Vas a tener que descargarte con Kinomoto. Claro, si es que consigue hacer que _se te pare_ con ese rostro y ese _cuerpazo_ cubierto por la misma ropa que usaba mi bisabuela. ¡Un diamante en bruto! — rió con sorna.

Syaoran rodó los ojos.

— Eres un idiota superficial — no le gustaba que Hiraguizawa se burlara tanto de los demás — Todas las personas tienen lo suyo, no deberías juzgar tanto por las apariencias.

— ¡Tíratela entonces! Quizás _tenga lo suyo_ en la cama — lo retó burlonamente.

— Deja de hablar estupideces, sabes que nunca he tenido ni tendré una relación con mis secretarias más que la puramente laboral.

— Blah, blah, blah — movió sus manos como si éstas hablaran — ¿Porqué no mejor admites que también eres un superficial?

— No soy superficial — se defendió con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cómo que no? Apuesto a que si conocieras a Kinomoto en otro ámbito de todas formas no te la tirarías por fea.

— No es eso — bufó — Sólo que no soy de _tirarme_ a gente que no quiere _ser tirada_, y si la conociera en otro lado aún así no pasaría nada. Ella no se muestra interesada por mí.

— Ah, pero por supuesto — rió el ojiazul — Qué mala explicación… ¡Vamos! No cuesta tanto admitirlo, es cosa de que digas algo así como: _soy un puto superficial como mi buen amigo Eriol Hiraguizawa_.

— No soy un puto superficial como el imbécil de Hiraguizawa — sonrió el castaño — Y ya déjame en paz, que tengo cosas que hacer al igual que tú.

El joven de gafas se puso de pie y le lanzó una perspicaz mirada.

— Ok, en eso tienes razón, hay mucho por hacer — se arregló los cristales y señaló al ambarino con el dedo índice — De todas formas te haré confesar tu superficialidad; en el fondo eres una mierda de ser humano como yo.

— Nah, estoy seguro de que soy mejor persona que tú. Y ya vete, me exasperas.

Varios minutos después volvió a llamar a Kinomoto para que se llevara unos cuantos papeles. Cuando la miró de espaldas la chica seguía con la falda subida, si no era que se la había enganchado otra vez. Qué torpeza de ser así.

Suspiró.

— Kinomoto: tu falda — le dijo como si se tratara de algo rutinario.

— ¡Ah! Lo había olvidado, muchas gracias — respondió la chica arreglándose enseguida la falda, sin siquiera avergonzarse o ponerse nerviosa.

Al notar que Li la miraba confundido, ondeó la mano en gesto despreocupado.

— Lo siento, a veces me despisto — sonrió con sencillez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Días más tarde._

Observó a su madre mientras ésta revolvía el estofado para la cena. Practicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, teniendo en cuenta que la mujer, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, seguía enojada con ella y no le había dado ni un puto yen. Por lo tanto, la amatista debía verse prácticamente recluida y aburrida en casa, sin poder salir a bailar, ni beber, ¡ni nada! Tampoco podía tomar el automóvil de su vieja para ir de juerga, porque ésta se daría cuenta y la terminaría enviando a una correccional o algo, hartándose definitivamente de ella.

— Hola mamá — sonrió con fingida timidez.

Sonomi la observó con agudeza; la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo se traía entre manos.

— Ve al grano, Tomoyo — dijo cortante. La relación entre madre e hija estaba bastante degradada.

Tomoyo parpadeó ante su frialdad.

¡Bah! Tampoco era que tuviera muchas ganas de conversar con ella, aunque sabía que le debía una gran disculpa… Pero tal vez otro día le nacería realmente la intención de hacer una cosa como esa.

Inspiró tranquilamente para comenzar con su petición.

— Desde que llegué aquí no he podido salir a otra parte que no sean los alrededores de la casa, o sea, sólo puedo ir hasta donde es posible llegar a pie. No tengo dinero como para pagarme el transporte público y sé que ni loca me prestas tu carro — su madre asintió ante esta última aseveración — Entonces, quería saber si me puedes dar un poco de dinero y un _free pass_ para ir a pasar el rato a tu antro, ¡por la buena onda! — sonrió.

— Tu no conoces la palabra vergüenza, ¿verdad? — rió la mujer — ¿Esperas que te 'premie' así nada más después de todo lo que has hecho? Eres simplemente increíble, querida.

— Lo sé, pero te juro que haré lo que quieras si me permites salir esta noche — suplicó.

— Te veo un poquito desesperada — murmuró observando a su hija — Creo que es hora de informarte que tendrás que comenzar a hacer algo útil con tu vida…

— ¡Sí, sí! Te dije que haré lo que quieras.

— Está bien — dijo la mujer con sagacidad — Entonces disfruta esta última noche de libertad, porque durante las próximas deberás ayudar en la barra del bar, ¡y pobre de ti si te pillo ebria! — remarcó la voz en lo último.

La ojiazul apretó los labios y los puños. Su madre era realmente una perra, ¿cómo podía hacerla estar cerca de tanto alcohol, sin permitirle probar unos cuantos gloriosos tragos hasta quedar tirada por ahí?

— Kurogane estará pendiente de tí y Chiharu te enseñará unos cuantos trucos de _barwoman_.

— ¿_Barwoman_? — susurró, pensando en algo — ¿Me pagarás? — preguntó ilusionada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Claro, pero sólo una mínima cantidad: considéralo una mísera mesada.

La sonrisa de Tomoyo se esfumó y arrugó sus finas cejas negras.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? Ni que te merecieras más — replicó Sonomi ante la cara de desagrado de su hija.

— De acuerdo ¿Es un trato entonces? — preguntó la chica, extendiendo una mano no muy animada, a lo que su madre correspondió el gesto.

— Un trato — esbozó una sonrisita con suficiencia — ¿Hoy saldrás sola?

— Claro, ¿con quién más voy a salir?

— Pues podrías salir con Sakura. A ver si se empiezan a llevar bien.

Tomoyo se asqueó ante la posibilidad de salir con esa _perra roba madres_.

— Prefiero disfrutar mi noche de libertad _sola_, antes que mal acompañada— dijo de forma engreída, para luego agregar con suavidad — Gracias, mamá — y subió las escaleras corriendo.

Sonomi se impresionó al escuchar eso último, porque su hija no era del tipo de persona que agradecía o se disculpaba con facilidad o de forma genuina, y esta vez su _gracias _sonaba sincero.

— De nada… _hija _— dijo la mujer casi en un susurro, con un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Sonomi Daidouji era en cierta forma dura, pero no de acero.

La amatista apoyó la oreja en la puerta del baño, oyendo cómo corría el agua de la ducha. Sus labios se curvaron con malicia, se volteó y entró en puntillas en la habitación de Sakura.

Contó los cajones hacia abajo; si mal no recordaba lo que estaba buscando debería estar guardado en el tercer cajón, el cual abrió con cuidado echando una fugaz mirada hacia el baño y alcanzando rápidamente con sus dedos lo que quería. Se fue tal como entró, para luego encerrarse en su propio cuarto.

Se sentó sobre la cama, extendiendo frente a sí la cabellera rubia para admirarla. Era hermosa, sedosa, larga y, lo mejor: de cabello natural.

¿Para qué Sakura tendría una peluca?

Nada que le importara demasiado. La tomaría prestada sólo por esta noche.

Sus ojos brillaron.

Tomoyo era una de esas chicas que suelen actuar por impulsos, por ejemplo, no era de las que se lo pensaban demasiado si se le daba la oportunidad de ir a la parte trasera de un coche con cualquier tipo que se le cruzara y considerara lo suficientemente guapo, o que tuviera algún _producto interesante_ para compartir; alcohol, cigarrillos, marihuana, crack, cocaína, heroína, LSD, etcétera ¡Cualquier cosa! Estaba dispuesta a aceptar de todo incluida una buena cuota de sexo.

Por suerte su vieja se había apiadado al fin.

Rió, reincorporándose camino al armario, el cual abrió buscando prendas que combinaran con la hermosa peluca rubia.

Se puso una cortísima minifalda negra con vuelos, un ajustado strapless rojo y se calzó un par de zapatos del mismo color de taco bajo, para la comodidad. Le gustaba la combinación de esos colores, tan de su estilo. Se tomó el cabello azabache en un moño aplastado y deslizó la peluca sobre su cabeza.

Observó el reflejo de su imagen frente a un pequeño espejo; le gustaba como se veía, ya había probado el rubio cuando vivía en Londres. En realidad, había probado todos los colores posibles, pero antes de volver a Japón volvió a teñirse de su color natural, para que Sonomi no se fuera de espaldas al verla con el cabello verde.

Se delineó los ojos negros, encrespó y aplicó máscara a las pestañas, esparció un poco de sombra negra sobre los parpados superiores y por último se pintó los labios de color carmín. Asió una cartera negra; guardó el labial y el delineador en ésta, al igual que sus documentos personales, el _free pass_, el dinero y salió de su habitación, cogiendo al paso una chaqueta.

— ¡Vuelvo mañana! — gritó, mientras salía a la calle.

El taxista la dejó frente al bar-discoteque de su madre, el _Carnival: Strip Club_.

— ¿Strip club? ¡Wow! — musitó Tomoyo, sonriente, bajando del taxi — Y yo que pensé que la vieja seguía siendo una conservadora.

Notó la numerosa fila que había para entrar al establecimiento, pero sin pensarlo mucho, se coló frente a una mujer que según ella tenía cara de boba y estaba ubicada a unos diez puestos de la entrada.

— ¡Oye! ¡Has la fila! — le recriminó, enojada.

La amatista la miró con menosprecio y desinterés por sobre su hombro.

— ¿Qué? Estoy desde antes que tú, loca de patio — dijo, haciéndose la desentendida olímpicamente.

— Mentirosa, te acabas de colar — tomó a la ahora _rubia_ Tomoyo de un brazo — Vete a hacer la fila como todos aquí — dijo entre dientes.

— Suéltame — forcejeó la morena, buscando algo con la mirada — ¡Guardias! ¡Ayuda!

Los guardias llegaron hasta donde ella estaba y preguntaron qué pasaba.

— Esta mujer está intentado robarme la cartera — indicó sin escrúpulos a la chica tras ella, mirando a los hombres con los ojos acuosos.

Las demás personas en la fila no querían inmiscuirse, típico de la gente de esta época.

— ¡Es mentira! — negó con la cabeza, nerviosa e impactada por el descaro de la rubia, mientras los guardias le pedían que se calmara y fuera con ellos — ¡No! ¡No le crean! — pero ya era tarde, los tipos se la llevaban a rastras.

La amatista se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada ¡Siempre le había funcionado! O sea, salvo una ocasión en que terminó con el ojo morado porque una corpulenta lesbiana, que hacía el _papel del varón_ en la relación, defendió a su novia y noqueó a Tomoyo, aunque ésta intentó defenderse con 'dignidad'. Fue una experiencia penosa pero a la vez divertida e _innovadora_; había sido la primera en su grupo de amigos y amigas que había recibido una paliza por parte de una lesbiana enfurecida.

¿Qué si estaba un poco loca? Le gustaba la adrenalina.

Dejó sus cosas en guardarropía y fue derechamente hacia la barra, no podía pasarlo de verdad bien si no tenía ni una gota de alcohol en la sangre.

— Dame un _Martín _— le dijo a un chico alto, moreno y de facciones angulosas, el cual sólo asintió. Junto a él estaba una chica de cabello castaño y liso que maniobraba maravillosamente las botellas sirviendo el tan preciado líquido.

"_Esa debe ser la barwoman que mencionó mi madre_" pensó, mientras agitaba la cabeza al ritmo de la potente música electrónica que rodeaba el lugar.

— Aquí tienes — indicó el chico, mirándola serio y penetrantemente — Oye, esa _peluca_ me parece conocida.

Tomoyo atrapó el vaso y se lo tomó de un sorbo. Sonrió coqueta, poniéndose un mechón tras la oreja.

— ¿De qué hablas? Es mi cabello natural — contestó con arrogancia. Hizo un gesto con la mano como diciendo _adiós_ y se perdió entre la multitud.

El joven bufó, ya que ni siquiera había pagado el trago que pidió. Pero no era tan terrible, luego se lo cobraría, porque estaba noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que se trataba de la hija de Sonomi; ésta le había mostrado unas cuantas fotos de la chica hacía unos días y él era un agudo observador con una muy buena memoria visual. Además, esa peluca rubia que llevaba era única y para nada fácil de conseguir porque estaba hecha a pedido, y la dueña era Sakura.

Un rostro igual al de la foto, exactamente los mismos ojos de su jefa, la peluca _única_ de Sakura. Muchas coincidencias como para estar equivocado al respecto.

— ¿Qué onda, Kurogane? — preguntó la castaña mientras batía un contenedor metálico.

El aludido la miró, encogiéndose de hombros de forma indiferente.

— Acabo de ver a Tomoyo Daidouji — contestó, como si no se tratara de la gran cosa.

— Ahhh — asintió Chiharu, vertiendo _Bloody Mary_ con maestría en un par de vasos — ¿Y qué tal? ¿Es tan bonita como la señora Sonomi? — vio que el moreno sólo negaba con la cabeza.

— Es una guarra, se tomó el _Martini_ y se fue sin pagar — gruñó, como era común en él. La castaña rió de buena gana; Kurogane era tan gracioso a veces.

Tomoyo bailaba sensualmente con un chico en medio de la pista. Se sentía un poco mareada, pero no lo suficiente, necesitaba algo más.

— Oye, — llamó a su acompañante, que se acercó aún más a ella si es que era posible — ¿Tienes cigarrillos o marihuana?

— No fumo — le respondió con sencillez.

Bastó eso para que Tomoyo se alejara de él sin decir nada. El chico la miró congelado en su lugar, sin duda era una tipa rara.

A unos cuantos metros, un par de ojos azules tras finas gafas miraban rapaces la cabellera rubia. ¿Podría ser Goldie? El recordaba perfectamente el cabello de la stripper, y hasta ahora la mujer que seguía con la mirada era la única blonda que había divisado durante esta noche. Curvó sus labios con perfidia y apresuró el paso para alcanzarla.

Tomoyo se acercó a una chica visiblemente borracha, que ni siquiera parecía saber en donde estaba y le quitó sin mucho esfuerzo un cigarrillo que acababa de encender.

— Vale, ridícula — dijo despeinándola.

Estaba a punto de poner el cigarrillo sobre sus labios cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba fuertemente de la muñeca, la hacía perder un tanto el equilibrio y la acorralaba sin mucha delicadeza contra la pared en un lugar poco iluminado. Iba a gritar pero una mano cubrió su boca. Se encontró con el rostro de un cuatro ojos que la examinaba con lascivia.

Debía admitir que no estaba nada de mal.

— ¿Goldie? Eres tú, ¿no? — preguntó el chico muy cerca de su rostro, quitándole la mano de la boca.

— Me confundes con otra tipa, querido — respondió ella, visiblemente divertida.

Le gustaban los hombres algo rudos.

El joven la miró de forma penetrante de pies a cabeza.

— Tienes razón — rió, acomodándose los anteojos galantemente — No puedes ser Goldie: ella está entre la copa C y D, en cambio tú tienes una adorable, pero no despreciable, copa B — "_Además no eres tan curvilínea como ella_" agregó como nota mental.

Tomoyo sonrió ante la observación, llevándose por fin el cigarrillo (que no había dejado caer) a los labios.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, cuatro ojos? — lo interrogó, con un extraño brillo en su mirada.

— Eriol, ¿y tú, copa B? — siguiendo el juego.

— Tomoyo — contestó, mientras lo tironeaba hacia la pista de baile — Ven, vamos a bailar un rato y luego me enseñas tu coche — le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

— Lo que tú quieras — sonrió Eriol, entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería.

A pesar de que no era Goldie, había tenido suerte esa noche. Tenía una rara sensación que le decía que él y esa chica tenían muchas cosas en común.

— Pero primero vamos por un trago.

— Me parece una excelente idea — la amatista se apoyó en su fuerte brazo con la ilusión de que sería una larga y divertidísima noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**+Las supernotas de autora+**

_Mmm… Eriol y Tomoyo son unos freaks :P_

¡Hola a todas! ¡Espero que estén muy bien! :)

Quería volver a agradecerles por todos los reviews que me han dejado, ¡muchísiiiiiimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para hacerlo! Aunque por razones de tiempo no podré responder cada review… ¡Lo siento! Sólo quiero que comprendan lo agradecida que estoy al respecto y que el hecho de no poder responderles como se debe es debido a ese factor que ya les mencioné :(

Ojalá hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo, a pesar de que el maldito tiempo no me permitió revisarlo un par de veces más para cerciorarme de que estuviera coherente, era eso o actualizar la próxima próxima semana si es que alcanzaba, ya que desde este lunes no estaré en mi ciudad. No me gusta hacerlas esperar demasiado, aunque siempre hay varios factores tanto internos como externos que influyen en todo ámbito de la vida, incluído el ritmo de actualización de un fic xD (cosa que le pasa a muchos autores)

Ya, mucho blah blah (tampoco he revisado la coherencia de estas NdA)

¡¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAACIIIIIIIIIAAAAAS!! nº 19238723482346

Cuídense mucho, pásenlo bien y si es que alcanzan: dejen un review ;)

_Las chicas sin cuenta en FF, si es que quieren, pueden dejar un review con su e-mail para enviarles un correo cada vez que actualice el fic._

Atte. BlondieBitch xD

PD: visiten el homepage de mi perfil de FF, hice un AMV (el primero _in my li_fe xD) de Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations, ya saben, los OVAs de Tsubasa Chronicles. Sino busquen en Youtube mi id bl0ndiebtch

AVISO no lo vean si es que no han visto esa serie, o si ni siquiera han leído el manga hasta que llegan a la ciudad de Tokio porque ES UN SPOILER GIGANTE :O!

Si lo ven, piensen que es sólo mi primer AMV… esta súper pasable a pesar de ser el primero ahahaha :P


	4. Gracias a la resaca

_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp, sólo la idea y el argumento de esta historia me pertenece… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Mi secretaria es una stripper!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Summary: Kinomoto era una secretaria común, reservada, ¿poco agraciada? Al menos eso pensaba Li, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ciertas cosas no cuadraban ¡Quien diría que su desaliñada secretaria era la stripper más popular de Tokio!

— diálogo —

"_pensamientos_"

_**canciones**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambios de escenario

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Capítulo 4: **_**Gracias a la resaca**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El brillo que se colaba por la ventana anunciando un nuevo día lo cegó por unos momentos. No tenía la menor idea sobre qué día de la semana ni qué hora era, sólo sabía que la habitación olía densamente a alcohol y que no se sentía bien del todo.

Un movimiento del lado izquierdo de la cama lo tomó por sorpresa y, al voltear de forma rápida la cabeza en esa dirección, advirtió una larga y frondosa melena negra esparciéndose como tentáculos sobre la almohada.

¿Quién era esa mujer y qué hacía en su cama?

Se cacheteó a sí mismo cuando pareció recordar algo sobre la noche anterior: Eriol había ido a _Carnival_ y él no se había motivado a acompañarlo, pues los días de semana no se presentaba Goldie. Aún así tuvo la genial idea de irse a beber _un par_ de tragos a un bar cerca de su apartamento. Cuando ya estaba pasadito en copas una atractiva mujer de ojos rojizos y cabello oscuro como el ébano se le acercó y entabló una relajada charla con él, pero el prominente y generoso escote que ésta llevaba lo tentó y acabó, de un momento a otro, invitándola a su casa. Hasta ahí todo era un poco borroso, y pronto se tornó mucho más turbio en cuanto se le subió todo el alcohol a la cabeza. Se le había pasado bastante la mano.

Levantó cuidadosamente la sábana del lado de la chica y confirmó, incómodo, que ésta estaba desnuda. Quizás era un gesto tonto considerando que él también se encontraba tal cual su madre lo trajo al mundo, mas lo cierto era que su estado no le permitía actuar de forma más lúcida.

Refunfuñó, aprisionando la adoloridas sienes entre las manos.

"_No me acuerdo… ¿Me acosté con ella?"_

De ser así… ¡Qué peor! ¡El _concienzudo_ Syaoran Li había tenido sexo con una completa extraña! Una mujer cuya salubridad ni siquiera había sido aprobada por Hiraguizawa, el confiable _calificador_.

Podía incluso ser una prostituta y él la había llevado a su casa y metido en su cama ¿Qué mierda tenía por cerebro?

Cubrió su rostro arrepentido y repitiéndose una y otra vez lo estúpido que había sido. ¿Se habría dignado siquiera a usar un preservativo? Sino correría de inmediato al centro médico más cercano a hacerse un análisis de sangre. Tal vez qué tipo de enfermedad podría haberse agarrado por su ineptitud.

Se volvió a cachetear, esta vez más fuerte para espabilarse y dejar de estresarse antes de tiempo: se estaba convirtiendo en un paranoico.

Inspiró profundamente intentando calmarse. Pensó que quizá lo mejor sería preguntarle a ella, teniendo la esperanza de que ésta no estuviera en tan mal estado como él la noche anterior.

Posó una mano sobre el hombro desnudo de la mujer y la zamarreó con delicadeza.

— Hey, hey — murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que ésta lo oyera y despertara.

La chica gimió desperezándose, girándose sin apuros hacia donde oía la voz masculina.

Cuando Syaoran la vio reparó en que no se trataba de una _chica_, sino de una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años, bastante atractiva. Ésta parpadeó varias veces, su visión se hallaba un tanto nublada por la excesiva luz matutina, que anunciaba un hermoso día primaveral.

— ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó despreocupadamente la mujer, sin recordar el nombre del apuesto joven que la observaba curioso.

Se tapó la boca para atrapar un bostezo.

Syaoran alzó una ceja, cuestionándose lo mismo, por lo que alargó un brazo hacia la mesita de noche intentando alcanzar el despertador.

— Son… pasadas las ocho de la mañana.

— Las ocho — repitió la morena, alejándose de un salto de la cama para luego ir reuniendo sus prendas derramadas en el suelo, vistiéndose al paso y expresando maldiciones.

El joven se encontraba tan poco espabilado que se quedó pegado mirándola, apreciando lo alta que era, lo largo que tenía el cabello negro y lo grácil de sus movimientos. No parecía ser una ramera, sino más bien una mujer de esas de que se pueden ver asistiendo a fiestas o reuniones de alta sociedad, como a las que debía ir él cuando vivía en Hong Kong.

Hablando de Hong Kong, en algo le hacía recordar esa desconocida a su madre.

Ante tal pensamiento se cacheteó por tercera o quién sabe qué vez y a cambio procedió a preguntar algo de respuesta casi patente, con el fin de romper el silencio.

— ¿Lo hicimos? — era como si se lo estuviese preguntando más a sí mismo que a la extraña.

Se frotó la nuca con la mirada fija en la ventana. No sabía porqué, pero le daba vergüenza.

La mujer hizo un alto mientras se abrochaba la escotada blusa.

— Sí, pero resististe menos que mi marido — contestó franca, agregando con una sonrisa casi maternal — Se notaba que estabas _acumulado_, niño.

Syaoran asintió sumamente abochornado por la aclaración, incluyendo el apelativo de _niño _y la mención de un _marido_, que lógicamente apuntaba a que estaba casada ¿Cuántos años tendría la morena?

Tragó saliva, se suponía que un hombre educado no debía preguntarle la edad a una mujer madura, o algo así. Su mente no estaba del todo clara, la materia gris aún no se reponía y su cerebro parecía seguir remojándose en whisky, cerveza, vodka y tal vez qué cochinada más.

"_Supongo que sí puedo preguntarle sobre lo que más me preocupa_"

— ¿Usamos…?

— Obviamente, — lo interrumpió, sin mirarlo y buscando el móvil en su cartera — y yo te lo tuve que poner porque estabas tan ebrio que apenas te mantenías conciente — completó con un tono de voz que indicaba un dejo de resignación.

— Oh — fue lo único que pudo articular el chino, intentando hacer memoria, cosa que estaba resultando infructuosa.

Recorrió de manera tímida a la mujer con la mirada, sintiéndose pequeño… Entonces se dejó entrever el porqué ella le evocaba a su madre: por lo solemne, imponente de su presencia. Eso sumado a la embriaguez y a los previos comentarios, que aludían a lo aburrido que había sido para la morena haber tenido sexo con él, potenciaban la sensación de encogimiento y bochorno que se apoderaban de él. Por otra parte, notó que vestía prendas finas, lo que confirmó sus previos esbozos de que podía tratarse de alguien de muy buena posición social.

— Bien, me retiro — afirmó la mujer —Gracias por lo de anoche, a pesar de los inconvenientes — sonrió ante el encogimiento de hombros del castaño — Hey, no me quejo del todo: por lo menos eres un joven gallardo y bien dotado. Igualmente, fue un desliz mío haberte preferido teniendo en cuenta tu condición. ¡Ah! Y querido: te informo que te has acostado con una mujer casada de 44 años — finalizó, como quien habla del tiempo.

Syaoran abrió los ojos como platos y la morena rió de buena gana.

— ¿Es broma? — ante la negativa de la aludida, el chico se aclaró la garganta — Pues no lo parece.

— Soy una narcisista, me cuido mucho — musitó con fría autosuficiencia — Adiós y gracias.

Salió de la habitación, despidiéndose con la mano, y el joven Li se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la mullida cama, sin poder creérselo.

"_Me he acostado con una veterana_" consiguió que su mente lo procesara algo mejor "_Que encima tiene un aire a mi madre_"

Y cómo detestaba Syaoran Li recordar a su terca madre.

Encendió la televisión precisamente para evitar prolongar más la detestable evocación.

— … _grados mínimo y una máxima probable de veintitrés grados en la ciudad de Tokio_ — fue lo único que alcanzó a oír porque los pesados párpados le ganaron la batalla y se dispuso a dormir una siesta. Se sentía mal, moría de sed y ya ni se podía su propio cuerpo.

Pegó un salto cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar y sonar endemoniadamente a su lado, tirado en el piso.

— ¿Eh? — contestó de forma escueta y malhumorada debido al movimiento que tuvo que hacer para recoger el aparato, el cual lo había mareado.

— ¿Se-señor Li? — oyó que preguntaba una dulce y suave voz al otro lado de la línea.

— Sí, ¿Tú eres?

— Sakura Kinomoto, señor — respondió temerosa por lo huraño que lo notaba.

— Kinomoto… mi secretaria — murmuró para sí mismo, intentando unir sus ebrias neuronas. — Oficina — completó en lenguaje _tarzánico_.

El cuerpo le dolía y pesaba. Necesitaba una siesta.

— Sí señor Li, soy su secretaria. Uhm, ¿está usted bien?

— Más o menos — se acomodó en la cama, arrugando el entrecejo por el punzante dolor que cada vez se hacía más potente en su cabeza.

— ¡Hoe! ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está enfermo? — percibió que el tono de la chica era de sincera (pero algo exagerada) preocupación, cosa que lo hizo sonreír a pesar de su malestar físico general.

— Verás yo… tuve una mala noche, eso es todo — prosiguió menos huraño. Kinomoto no merecía que éste descargara sobre ella el mal humor que le producía una maldita resaca. Al fin y al cabo era una buena chica. Bueno, eso era lo que podía deducir de lo poco y nada que la conocía.

— Ya veo. Uhm, eso puede ser por culpa del estrés, quizás debería descansar más y… Eh… Lo siento.

El joven Li abrió suavemente los ojos sin comprender, pues los había cerrado porque de una forma extraña la agradable voz de Kinomoto le estaba ayudando a aliviar lo mal que se sentía.

Producía un efecto curioso la voz aterciopelada de aquella extravagante chica a través del teléfono.

— ¿Porqué lo sientes? — le preguntó mientras se restregaba los ojos, ya sin ningún deje huraño en su voz.

— Es que… yo sólo debía llamarlo para saber cómo estaba y si vendría a trabajar hoy.

Ante la mención de las últimas dos palabras Syaoran se reincorporó en un dos por tres, pero el brusco movimiento hizo que se descompusiera tanto que tuvo que correr al baño.

— ¿Está bien, señor Li?

Recogió el móvil apenas volvió a la habitación, tras la imperiosa desintoxicación exigida por su pobre organismo.

— Estoy bien, llegaré allá en diez minutos — colgó, bufando.

"_Nada más asqueroso que una resaca_"

Ahora tendría que recurrir a la típica aspirina, la ducha caliente-fría, la comida ligera y los dos litros de agua para intentar volver a su estado semi-normal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La castaña ahogó un jadeo cuando lo observó salir del ascensor hecho un fascinante desastre. Si bien se notaba un tanto pálido, Syaoran Li en su totalidad se veía como el típico chico guapo y rebelde de instituto: cabello enmarañado (más de lo natural en él), barba incipiente (seguramente no había alcanzado a rasurarse), un caminar inconscientemente indiferente y seductor, camisa a medio abotonar, corbata roja deshecha pendiendo de su recio cuello y la chaqueta al hombro, sujetada por un par de sus dedos… Dedos que la entonada chica desearía sentir sobre piel alguna vez.

"_¿Qué me sucede?" _se cuestionó intranquila, mientras acomodaba los enormes anteojos con la intención de disimular cómo se mordía el labio inferior, ante el súbito ardor que le acababa de recorrer todo el cuerpo.

Syaoran Li era demasiado sexy incluso para su propia ropa.

— Buenos días, Kinomoto — saludó Li, acercándose a ella — ¿Qué? ¿Tan indecente me veo? — debido a la expresión contrariada de la chica se echó una ojeada a sí mismo, ya que ni tiempo había tenido para arreglarse después de la ducha, y en el ascensor había mantenido los ojos cerrados a causa de tanto reflejo aturdidor en los espejos del cubículo.

— P-para nada — declaró en un susurro casi sin aire en los pulmones. La cercanía de su jefe la tenía acalorada, no sabía si era él quien desprendía todo ese calor o era ella misma. Y si era ella, uf, era evidente el fuerte sex appeal de Li, pero nunca ningún hombre en su vida la había _puesto así_ sólo al momento de verlo o tenerlo a corta distancia.

Sacudió la cabeza, no era la mejor ocasión para comenzar a cavilar sobre esos temitas. Según recordaba, su jefe le había dicho por teléfono que no se sentía del todo bien y, de hecho, cuando entró en la oficina había notado que no tenía el color mate normal en la piel del rostro.

El chino había terminado de ordenar en lo que podía su aspecto y ahora se hallaba luchando con la corbata.

— Kinomoto — la llamó impaciente, la susodicha alzó la mirada verde, preocupada por si la había descubierto escudriñándolo, mas su jefe le entregó la corbata hecha un enredo — ¿Sabes hacerle el nudo a este condenado pedazo de tela?

Sakura asintió, tomando el objeto con cuidado de no hacer contacto con sus dedos.

— Gracias — sonrió aliviado, emprendiendo el camino en dirección a su oficina — Llévamela cuando termines, por favor.

— Espere, aquí tiene — le dijo, alzando la corbata roja en un nudo perfecto.

Li se volteó incrédulo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?

¿Cómo pudo hacerle el nudo en tan poco rato? A él le habría tomado toda la vida. O mejor dicho, el nunca habría podido hacerlo porque en sus veinticuatro años aún no aprendía: era una de las pocas cosas que lo superaban. Cuando vivía en China le tenía que pedir a sus hermanas que lo hicieran por él, y, para que éstas no le dijeran a su madre, él se prestaba a que le pusieran vestidos y lo maquillaran. Era eso o que Ieran Li lo castigara con las penas del infierno por no saber hacerle el bendito nudo a una mísera corbata, siendo él el próximo líder del majestuoso y _súper poderoso_ clan Li.

Recibió anonadado lo que, hasta unos instantes, había sido un nudo marinero perfecto incluso para atar una embarcación pequeña.

— ¡Vaya! Qué destreza

Ni Hiraguizawa lo podía hacer tan rápido, siendo que era un experto.

La joven Kinomoto se sonrojó por el _cumplido_, si es que podíamos llamarlo así.

— Gracias, — todavía se sentía nerviosa y acalorada — es que estoy acostumbrada a vestirme y desvestirme rápido, eso no ha sido nada. Je, je.

Syaoran la miró curioso.

— ¿Vestirte y desvestirte rápido?

Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho sintió que el rostro le ardía a tal punto que hasta le habían empezado a llorar los ojos.

"_Tonta, quizás qué esté pensando de ti ahora, ¡Que se le estás ofreciendo en bandeja o cualquier cosa parecida!"_ ya sabía cómo eran de mal pensados los hombres. Ni siquiera le podía rectificar que había mencionado lo de la ropa porque era una stripper, y las strippers están, obviamente, acostumbradas a vestirse y desvestirse (en especial esto último) muy rápido como también muy lento.

"_¡Mire señor Li! ¡Me puedo desvestir a la velocidad de la luz para usted_" pensó burlándose de sí misma "_Brrr_"

— Bueno. Gracias, Kinomoto — señaló la corbata, al fin dirigiéndose hacia su oficina para comenzar a trabajar, ya que su secretaria se veía sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

— Eh, ¡De nada!

"_Ya, Sakura, estás siendo una exagerada. Puede que se lo haya tomado como un simple comentario y no como un ofrecimiento carnal. Tal vez tú estás siendo la mal pensada y dejando aflorar tus deseos ocultos (y ni tan ocultos) de tener algo con el hombre más varonil y sexy que has conocido_" suspiró ante la excitación que nuevamente atacó su ser.

Sentía demasiada atracción hacia su jefe, tanta que incluso estaba comenzando a fantasear con estar con él en términos para nada inocentes y debía controlarse, o quién sabe de qué podía ser capaz. Sakura Kinomoto era más bien una mujer impulsiva, aunque claro, nunca tanto como su prima Tomoyo. De todos modos era humana, y quiéralo o no, seguía siendo una adolescente con las hormonas algo dormidas, pero fácilmente revolucionables por un hombre como el chino.

Dejando un poco de lado el tema hormonal, la esmeralda se percató de que hoy era el día en que más palabras había intercambiado con su, generalmente, poco comunicativo y esquivo jefe. Sonrió, muy contenta, teniendo la esperanza de que se dieran más oportunidades para hablar con él y así poder conocerlo mejor.

Fue a sentarse en su escritorio con la sonrisa impresa en el rostro.

— Buenos días — la saludó repentinamente una voz femenina.

— Buenos días, señorita. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Era primera vez que veía a aquella chica de cabello oscuro y liso a la altura de los hombros, con pequeños anteojos estilizados de color plata, de marcos rectangulares y tez blanca. Tenía una altura normal, contextura delgada y vestía una minifalda gris, una camisa blanca y un par de zapatos de taco bajo más oscuros que la falda. Tendría unos veintitantos años.

— Tutéame, por favor, me haces sentir vieja — sonrió la desconocida — Soy Naoko Yanagisawa: secretaria de Hiraguizawa — soltó una risita — Me encanta decir eso porque rima.

Sakura rió también ante el comentario por cortesía ¿Sería una cabeza hueca como Hiraguizawa? Esperaba que no, porque esta chica a diferencia del otro idiota se notaba simpática.

— Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto: secretaria del señor Li — estrechando su mano agregó con fingido desánimo, cosa que hizo reír a Naoko — Buh, en mi caso no rima.

— ¿Estás muy ocupada? — preguntó con un puchero — Mira que Eriol aún no se aparece por la oficina y ya terminé de hacer lo que quedó de ayer para hoy. Como él no ha llegado no tengo nada más que hacer, así que aproveché de venir a conocerte.

La chica analizó a la esmeralda con la mirada y una chispa pícara se encendió en sus oscuros y grandes ojos.

— La verdad es que si tengo varias cosas que hacer, pero nada muy denso que requiera de toda mi atención — dijo amable — Si quieres podemos conversar un rato.

— Claro que quiero — replicó entusiasmada sentándose frente al escritorio, para luego mirar en todas direcciones y hacerle un gesto con el dedo a Sakura con el fin de que ésta se le acercara — Podemos hablar un buen rato, total Eriol demorará en llegar. Anda medio borracho y con una de esas resacas ¡Uf! Que ni te imaginas — le susurró divertida.

La castaña entrecerró la mirada y negó con la cabeza pensando en lo irresponsable que era el presidente de la compañía. ¿Qué clase de idiota era ese Hiraguizawa? Eso de andar saliendo a parrandear y emborrachándose un día hábil de la semana (háblese de Lunes a Viernes) es más una actitud pendeja digna de un chico de instituto que de un adulto con el deber de sacar día a día su negocio adelante.

Aunque no sabía qué tanto podía reclamarle a ese tipo, siendo que cuando ella hacía sus shows días como este igualmente podía observar hombres vestidos de ejecutivos borrachos, calientes y felices. Parrandear y emborracharse no era algo que sólo hiciera el retrasado de Hiraguizawa, sino también muchas más personas en Tokio y el mundo. Y si no fuera porque existían esos tontos babosos ella no tendría cómo ni porqué hacer sus shows de streaptease, ni tampoco se podría divertir con sus expresiones y menos satisfacer uno de sus propios grandes deseos y defectos, como era el ser el foco de atención.

Si nunca pudo gozar de lo que es sentir el amor y dedicación fraternal de sus padres y hermano, por lo menos ahora podía gozar de lo que era sentirse prácticamente adorada y deseada por una multitud de hombres o admirada y envidiada por algunas mujeres insatisfechas de sí mismas. Eso, mal que mal, emulaba algo un poco parecido a sentirse amada, exceptuando la parte de la envidia ya que eso sólo alimentaba su propio ego. Además, la mayoría de las mujeres, sino todas, son felices sintiéndose y sabiéndose bonitas, incluyendo a las que dicen no preocuparse de ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con que Tomoyo no era una rubia, sino una morena de bellos ojos amatistas. Palpó con los dedos el sedoso cabello dorado de la peluca mientras que la implicada miraba adormilada la televisión, tendida en la cama de dos plazas.

"_Es cabello real, por eso me despistó" _

— ¿Porqué te vestiste, cuatro ojos? — preguntó, notando que éste vestía de ejecutivo.

Pensó que seguramente tendría un cargo alto en una empresa, cosa que no le extrañaría considerando tamaño apartamento que se gastaba para él solo.

Eriol le alcanzó sonriente la despeinada peluca.

— Me puedo enfermar si sigo con mis_ enormes partes_ al aire, — respondió socarronamente y la chica chasqueó la lengua — y soy un hombre que se gana honradamente el pan de cada día — agregó poniéndose de pie. — ¿Te llevo a casa o te quedarás para ser mi esclava?

— Llévame a casa, porque mi vieja es capaz de ponerme de patitas en la calle si no aparezco dentro de 24 horas — dicho esto, con expresión indiferente, se dirigió al baño de la gran habitación en suite.

— ¿Tu vieja? ¿Qué edad tienes, Tomoyo? — empezó a interrogar muy divertido del otro lado de la puerta — ¡No! No me digas que he cometido un delito.

— No exageres, tengo veintidós. Igual siempre me han gustado más grandes.

— Qué golosa nos has salido, ¿eh? — rió de buena gana el chico.

— Me refería a la edad en este caso: me gustan los hombres mayores, más _grandes _o viejos que yo, pero bueno, también me gusta que _la_ tengan grande.

Eriol estalló en carcajadas ante lo dicho por la morena.

— ¡Qué franqueza! — gritó cuando recuperó el aire — O sea que yo te gusto, ya que soy un macho mayor de veintiocho y la tengo de un porte descomunal.

Esta vez se oyó la risita de Tomoyo desde el baño.

Ambos conversaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y no hace sólo unas horas atrás. Resultaba muy dinámica la forma en que se había dado las cosas entre ambos. Se parecían en la picardía, en la facilidad que tenían para hablar mil idioteces por segundo, en lo superficiales, egoístas, parranderos. En lo sexuales, promiscuos y poco afectivos.

A lo mejor en qué más coincidían esos dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naoko Yanagisawa resultó ser una encantadora chica parlanchina, de veintidós años, que amaba los libros y películas de misterio y horror. Trabajaba por casi más de dos años en la compañía de Hiraguizawa. No se caracterizaba por poseer una inteligencia ni belleza deslumbrante, sin embargo, el ser de trato fácil y amable le favorecía mucho.

Hasta el momento habían mantenido una amena conversación trivial, en la que Sakura se cuidaba de no entregar muchos detalles acerca de su vida.

— Debo volver a mi escritorio — murmuró desanimada la recién conocida — Eriol debe estar por llegar.

— Ha sido un gusto conocerte, Naoko — sonrió Sakura.

— Igualmente, Sakura. Tal vez nos veamos durante el almuerzo.

Apenas la chica se fue, Sakura agrupó unos papeles y tocó la puerta de la oficina de Li. No era su deber entregarle esos folletos de inmediato, no obstante tenía ganas de contemplarlo aunque fuera por un lapso breve de tiempo.

— ¿Señor Li? — llamó abriendo lentamente la puerta y éste no respondió. Preocupada, se adentró en la estancia.

— ¡Señor Li! — exclamó alarmada tan solo verlo con medio cuerpo sobre el buró.

Se acercó a él muy rápido en plan de comprobar sus signos vitales, pero estando a su lado no pudo contener una sonrisa de ternura: su respiración acompasada delataba que éste dormía plácidamente.

"_Pobrecito, debe estar tan cansado y estresado_" pensó, presa de su ingenuidad, sin que siquiera se le pasara por la mente que su atractivo jefe pudiera llegar a ser uno de los tantos _damnificados_ que dejaba, día a día, la frecuente resaca.

La castaña se le quedó viendo unos minutos, cautivada, y pronto se atrevió a acariciar sutilmente su cabello.

"_Debería despertarlo"_ razonó, en contra de su propio deseo "_Si viniera Hiraguizawa y lo pillara en su quinto sueño se podría enfadar con él y tratarlo de holgazán_" bufó ante esta última reflexión "_¿Y con qué cara? Si él anda borracho. En fin, es su 'superior'_" se resignó.

— Por favor despierte, Señor Li.

Cuando su adorado jefe despertó (tras unos doce llamados y zamarreos suaves) la única palabra que logró articular fue _agua_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante la presentación de aquel sábado, Sakura tenía planeado comenzar con un baile junto a un asistente anónimo, escogido al azar por ella misma. Vestía un ajustado traje de dos piezas conformado por un corsé de encaje de satín blanco y una minifalda holgada del mismo material y color, que dejaba a la vista el comienzo de los muslos, en la mitad de los cuales se entreveían un par de portaligas que sujetaban las terminaciones en encaje de las medias. De calzado llevaba altos stilettos que estilizaban aún más su esbelta figura.

Corsets, encajes, portaligas, stilettos y faldita tan corta de la que poco más y se te escapan las posaderas: Sakura, o digamos _Goldie_, encarnaría el más común de los placeres y fantasías fetiches de los hombres.

Mientras la peinaban percibió un inexplicable aroma a alcohol en su peluca.

— Qué extraño, no entiendo cómo es que se le impregnó este olor.

Tomó un mechón que se le escapó al peinador y notó que, además, el cabello dorado estaba un tanto pegajoso.

— ¿Olor a qué, señorita? — preguntó el amanerado peluquero, sin dejar de armar el lindo peinado alto que más tarde la chica debería desarmar como parte de la presentación.

— _Mi cabello _huele un poco raro — comentó con naturalidad.

— Mmm, no puedo oler nada por culpa de la alergia primaveral — terminó de fijar el cabello y exclamó orgulloso de su trabajo — Ya está ¡Te ves adorable!

Sakura rió.

— Creo que _adorable_ no es la mejor palabra teniendo en cuenta mi aspecto —indicó sus prendas al hombre y se acomodó el antifaz, ya que no podía enseñar su rostro ni verdadero aspecto a nadie salvo a su tía y a Kurogane, a quién consideraba su hermano.

— Bueno, es cierto que derrochas pura sensualidad y erotismo — murmuró analizando sus pintas — ¡Pero aún así te ves adorable! ¡Mira nada más que hermosos ojos verdes tienes! —exclamó nuevamente, dando una palmadita muy poco viril.

Finalizado el tema del peinado y los arreglos, la castaña estuvo atenta para oír, como era costumbre, el llamado del animador, Takeshi Yamazaki.

— Hoy será la mejor noche de la vida de alguno de ustedes: tengo el inmenso agrado de informarles que, nuestra querida Goldie, escogerá a un hombre del público junto al que bailará la sensual melodía _Slow _de _Kylie Minogue._

Se oyeron los gritos eufóricos de los asistentes, quienes no podían creer que una parte de sus fantasías con la bella stripper tuviera lugar aquella noche.

Syaoran Li se atragantó con su cerveza y, aprovechando que Eriol se había quedado en la barra conversando con una de las chicas que servían los licores, se acercó rápidamente al escenario abriéndose paso como desesperado hasta encontrarse a menos de un metro de distancia, en donde se erguían guardias atentos a que ningún loco se subiera a _toquetear_ a Goldie, como ya casi había ocurrido una vez.

— Y aquí tenemos a la indiscutible reina de esta noche: ¡Goldie!

Las luces se atenuaron y Sakura hizo aparición en el escenario a paso felino. Al verla, a todos los presentes se les pasó por la cabeza que podría tratarse de una modelo de lencería _Victoria's Secret_.

— ¡Ahora mismo Goldie seleccionará al afortunado! Así que ya saben ¡Háganse notar! — gritó Yamazaki.

Se oían cientos de peticiones "sácame a mí", "yo", "baila conmigo", "te amo", entre otras cosas. Sakura casi no podía ver los rostros, debido a que casi todos alzaban los brazos para ser más notorios. Para simplificar las cosas decidió fijarse en los que estaban más cerca, y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando, al recorrer con la mirada la primera fila, se topó con un par de intensos ojos ámbar y rebelde cabello chocolate que ya conocía. No pudo evitar dejar caer la mandíbula de la impresión, sin embargo, pronto recuperó la compostura.

¿Qué hacía su jefe en un lugar como este? ¿Sería ésta la primera vez que venía? Como fuera, no podía dejar pasar esta preciosa oportunidad de bailar con él.

"_Sin duda, últimamente he tenido mucha suerte_" pensó alborozada, evocando lo ocurrido el día anterior.

El presentador se aproximó a la sensual rubia tras un ademán de ésta, quien luego le indicó al castaño de camisa verde en primera fila.

— ¡Ya tenemos al bienaventurado elegido! — vociferó, animadamente.

Cuando un par de guardias le abrieron el paso, Syaoran no se lo podía creer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**+Las supernotas de autora+**

No saben cuanto lamento estos casi 4 meses sin actualizar el fic. Yo soy la primera culpable, lo segundo sería la falta de inspiración y lo tercero… todo lo demás. Me han pasado unas cuantas cosas que han colaborado con el retraso, tanto problemas varios como ganas de estar lejos del computador. En fin, son tantas cosas que me llega a dar lata intentar recordarlas, y no porque todas sean malas o algo así, sino de pura flojera xD

Cambiando de tema: estoy MUUUUUUUUUY contenta por todos sus reviews… ¡77 en sólo 3 capítulos! ¡Los agradezco todos! Cada uno me ha sacado una sonrisa o risas al leerlo, son muy entretenidos xD

Ayer mientras los releía me di cuenta de que algunas personas, siete para ser exactas, han sido muy constantes a la hora de dejarme sus comentarios y en reconocimiento a eso quería darles las gracias especiales a:** mArU**,** Siri**, , **beautifly92 **(canta muy bonito),** Lorena**,** Kamille **(ahora 'La criticona' xD) y** Angel Zafiro**.En serio niñas, muchas gracias por haberme dedicado constantemente un poquito de su tiempo en todos los capítulos que llevaba hasta ahora! No saben cuanto admiro la constancia de todo tipo… porque yo soy una maldita inconstante. Bueh, algún día seré constante!

Miren qué mística es la vida: 7 constantes y 77 reviews… ¡777!

3 veces 7 en 3 capítulos… ¡WOOOOH!

xDDD ya, me dejo de dar jugo al respecto sino después saldré con cualquier otra cosa.

¡Ah! Y releyendo también recordé otra cosa: ¡TENEMOS A UN HOMBRE ENTRE NOSOTRAS! Me sentí tan realizada cuando leí su review xD ¡Saludos también para ti, **ShaoGian-Kun**!

Lalalala

**¡Muchos besos y abrazos para todOs!**

Gracias por sus lindos y divertidos comentarios, cada cierto tiempo los vuelvo a leer todos para hacerme el ánimo de seguir con el fic aunque la inspiración se me intente escapar xD

PD1: no me odien por el retraso ni por dónde dejé el capítulo, tengan en cuenta que es malo odiar (lerolero)

PD2: cuídense mucho… la _verdad esta ahí afuera_ y los pueden raptar los grises

PD3: hagan el amor y no la guerra, el mundo siempre necesitará amor

PD4: si les gustó el capítulo dejen review, si no les gustó también (hagan valer sus derechos de consumidor!)

PD5: A Syaoran le dará un infarto, pero no se preocupen porque yo le haré la respiración boca a boca (y no me salgan con que eso sólo se hace cuando alguien se ahoga)

**xxxxx**

**BlondieBitch**


	5. Envidia

_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp, sólo la idea y el argumento de esta historia me pertenece._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Mi secretaria es una stripper!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Summary: Kinomoto era una secretaria común, reservada, ¿poco agraciada? Al menos eso pensaba Li, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ciertas cosas no cuadraban ¡Quien diría que su desaliñada secretaria era la stripper más popular de Tokio!

— diálogo —

"_pensamientos_"

_**canciones**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambios de escena

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Capítulo 5: **_**Envidia **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se pellizcó y le dolió: no estaba soñando. Frente a él se alzaba aquella misteriosa mujer que le había arrebatado gran parte de la cordura desde la primera vez que la vio, obligándolo indirectamente a tener que satisfacer sus más bajos instintos con las amiguitas de su jefe; un _peor es nada_.

A lo lejos podía oír algunos insultos dirigidos claramente a su persona, y no sabía si reír o llorar. Reírse de los desafortunados, jactándose de su propia buena suerte, o llorar de felicidad por todo lo que vendría a continuación. Le daban ganas de gimotear debido al dolor que le producía tan sólo mirarla en ese atuendo, ajustado y sensual, el cual resaltaba sus bellos atributos femeninos.

¿Un sueño hecho realidad?

La chica le sonrió de forma juguetona, invitándolo a acercarse, y claro que tenía ganas de hacerlo, sin embargo, estaba demasiado nervioso y no podía hacer que reaccionaran sus piernas.

Por otra parte, el baile no era su fuerte, sólo haría el ridículo frente a ella. Nunca durante toda la primaria y preparatoria se atrevió a bailar, pues le ganaba la timidez. En Hong Kong, cuando asistía con alguna chica a las fiestas que se celebraban en su exclusivo instituto de clase acomodada, solía quedarse sentado o se iba a beber y comer lo que se le ofreciera. A pesar de ello, las chicas no se aburrían de él ya que lo consideraban muy interesante, ¿y cómo no? Xiao Lang: el único heredero varón del poderoso clan Li… Sumamente apuesto, introvertido, serio y tímido. No importaba que fuera un gruñón y que casi no hablara, no importaba que no bailara y apenas te mirara, era un **Li**.

Un empujón por parte del presentador lo hizo recuperar la movilidad y quedar a un metro de distancia de la bailarina, quien atentamente lo observaba a través del níveo antifaz. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando ésta se acercó sorpresivamente a él y lo tiró de la mano. El primer y anhelado contacto.

No acababa de creer lo que estaba pasando…

Apretó suavemente la pequeña mano, a lo que ella respondió con una ligera curvatura de los finos labios escarlata.

La música inundó de súbito el ambiente y el curvilíneo cuerpo de la stripper emuló el ritmo a la perfección, con la oscilación constante de sus caderas.

"_Dios, ayúdame_" pensó, mordiéndose los labios mientras la observaba moverse de aquella forma tan incitadora. Ambas manos femeninas se apoyaron sobre sus hombros y ella se acercó a su rostro, separándose por una brecha milimétrica, acción que sólo duró un segundo ya que bajó arrastrando sus manos y su cuerpo hacia el suelo, recorriendo lentamente el marcado torso del chino, quien cerró los ojos y jadeó en acto reflejo, estancado en su lugar.

_**Despacio baila conmigo**_

_**Sí, lento…**_

Se dio cuenta de que sus brazos apresaban la estrecha cintura. Atontado, abrió los ojos y sintió cómo la espalda de Goldie ejercía presión contra su pecho, bailando, para luego rotar lentamente hacia él y verle fijamente. Los ojos de la mujer eran claros y brillantes. Como la iluminación del lugar era escasa, no pudo distinguir el color. ¿Azules, verdes, grises o pardos?

No podía admirar de forma plena aquella mirada intrigante.

El suave tacto de las yemas de los dedos sobre su barbilla lo sacaron del pequeño trance en el que se había sumido. Ella lo acarició y, acto seguido, tomó sus manos masculinas con delicadeza para guiarlas sobre el satén ceñido a su piel, en un viaje que comenzó en la angosta cintura y finalizó en las generosas caderas. Luego la rubia le rodeó suavemente el cuello con ambos brazos.

Él sintió cómo la chica hacía que danzara junto a ella. Sentía la fricción cuerpo con cuerpo, siguiendo el compás de la música.

El calor…

_**Muévete con mi cuerpo**_

_**Sí, lento…**_

Había vuelto a cerrar los ojos cuando percibió su busto rozando sus pectorales. Este juego lo estaba excitando en sobremanera y no sabía cuánto más iba a ser capaz de aguantar. De no ser porque aún seguía escuchando gritos e insultos que le recordaban, de mala gana, que todo era parte de un show y había muchos espectadores, ya la habría tendido en el suelo para despedazar los nudos de ese corsé blanco y… ¡Qué no le haría!

Con un atrevimiento inusual en él, la tomó de la barbilla para trabar miradas y se dio cuenta de que algo más que la ropa y el público estaban fastidiando el momento entre los dos: era ese condenado antifaz. Sabía que no podía quitárselo y tenía tantas ganas de besarla sin esa cosa que cubría gran parte de su semblante.

"Ni se te ocurra pasarte de listo" lo había advertido uno de los guardias antes de subir al escenario, y vaya; el tipo tenía aspecto de gorila. Por mucho que supiera artes marciales y tuviera buena condición física, si el gorilón lo pillaba atontado y caliente podía ganarle en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— No tenía idea que trabajabas aquí — Eriol gritaba para que Tomoyo lo escuchara por sobre el ruido ambiental — Ni me lo habías comentado.

— Es mi primera noche — ella hizo un mohín — Además: ¿En qué momento iba a comentártelo? Estuvimos bastante ocupados.

El chico sonrió de forma ladina, apoyando un codo sobre la barra.

— Tienes razón… Tú, yo y tu cabello rubio.

Ambos rieron, para luego acercarse y fundir sus labios en un encendido beso. Algunos de los que esperaban sus bebidas observaron al par molestos, ya que se suponía que la morena debería estar atendiéndolos y no besuqueándose con su _novio_.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — preguntó una ofendida voz masculina.

Tomoyo se separó inmediatamente de Eriol para encarar al tal Kurogane. Vaya que podía ser desagradable al punto de interrumpirla mientras estaba con el atractivo cuatro ojos.

— ¿Tienes algún problema?

Kurogane entornó la mirada. La actitud desafiante de esa malcriada lo sacaba de sus casillas y cada vez comprendía más a la señora Sonomi.

— Claro que lo tengo — respondió, huraño, arrugando el ceño al punto de que casi sus espesas y oscuras cejas se tocaban — Sabes que estás aquí en plan de trabajo, aprendizaje y atención de público. El tercer punto sólo contempla la venta y entrega de _bebestibles_, no arrumacos.

Hiraguizawa rodó los ojos y echó un vistazo en dirección al escenario para verificar si el show de la exquisita Goldie había comenzado. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando descubrió que ella ya estaba ahí, bailando pegadísima a un tipo. Intrigado, se alejó de la barra mientras Tomoyo y el grandulón seguían discutiendo.

El público congregado a los pies de la tarima era una masa frenética, en su mayoría hombres que gritaban e insultaban al acompañante de la rubia. Eriol se fue abriendo paso a empujones y codazos para nada amables.

Por un momento, el vestuario que llevaba la stripper y sus movimientos lo distrajeron, pero luego pudo centrar su atención en la figura masculina. Era un joven de despeinados cabellos castaños, facciones angulosas y contextura fibrosa, características que se le hacían muy familiares. Ese perfil…

Notaba al castaño alucinado y, desde la poca distancia, no cabía duda que era su compañero. Maldijo entre dientes a causa de la envidia que le provocaba que fuera Li quien estuviera ahí y no él mismo. Sintió cómo la euforia y la rabia se anidaron violentamente en su pecho, animadas por el alcohol ya concentrado en su sangre.

"_El muy…"_

Inspiró gran cantidad de aire y llenó sus pulmones para así gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡LI! ¡HIJO DE LA GRANDÍSIMA PUTA QUE TE PARIÓ! —

Reiteró los empujones intercalándolos con patadas y puñetazos a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino, imaginando que era a su colega a quien golpeaba, hasta que un par de durísimos nudillos le dieron en pleno rostro y los anteojos abandonaron el puente de su nariz para ser pisoteados sin piedad en el suelo.

El piso estaba mojado y repleto de vidrios, ya que ciertos exaltados habían dado botellazos en las cabezas de sus contrincantes. Era una batalla en la que no había aliados, nadie sabía a quién golpeaba o quién los había golpeado, por lo tanto, todos eran culpables.

La música se detuvo, permitiendo oír los quejidos y gritos tanto de disgusto como de excitación por la violencia.

Syaoran observó anonadado cómo el mar de gente iba y venía, entre empujones, puñetazos y patadas. Eran todos contra todos, los guardias apenas podían contenerlos y ya habían llamado a la policía. Las cosas se salieron de control y él sólo podía ser testigo de la pelea desde la tarima, donde se encontraba junto al presentador.

El calor del cuerpo de Goldie lo había abandonado apenas la pelea comenzó.

— Señores, por favor…

La voz del chico, habitualmente enérgica y motivada, ahora sonaba aburrida y desesperanzada a través del micrófono. Éste era su quinto llamado a la calma, a mantenerse civilizados, pero no había caso. Nada hacía efecto sobre los hombres enajenados, ni el haber mencionado que la policía venía en camino. Incluso algunas botellas y vasos volaron en dirección al escenario, pero no daban con los objetivos.

Encogido de hombros, se giró y miró con una amigable sonrisa al castaño que lo acompañaba.

— ¿Sabías que muchas guerras se han iniciado por culpa de las mujeres?

Su pregunta captó la atención de Syaoran, quien le devolvió la mirada entre curioso y aburrido.

— ¿Ah sí?

— ¡Claro! — sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos apenas eran unas ranuras — Pero ven, salgamos de aquí antes de que alguno de esos tíos recuerde que tiene ganas de matarte.

Se llevó a Syaoran por donde mismo éste había visto desaparecer a la rubia de la mano de otra mujer.

— Sí, algo recordaba de la Guerra de Troya per…

— ¡Bah! — lo interrumpió el presentador alzando su dedo índice y llevándolo a través de un pasillo iluminado por luces tenues — Es que aún no conoces la historia de la tuerta Wiri Wiri del pueblo Antambahoaka, cuyo único ojo ejercía una irresistible atracción sobre los hombres, tanto así que hizo que todos se mataran entre ellos para conseguir su amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sonomi puso la llave en el contacto e hizo partir el automóvil. Estaba furiosa.

— Nunca antes había ocurrido algo así — casi gritó, golpeando el manubrio sin dejar de mirar al frente — ¡Hombres! Sólo ellos se las ingenian para iniciar una pelea de estas proporciones.

Sakura se hundió en el asiento de copiloto, enfurruñada. ¿Por qué se les había ocurrido cagarle la noche? Todo iba sobre ruedas hasta ese momento. En ocasiones como ésta, le daba la razón a su tía y a sus dichos nada amigables sobre el género masculino, que tanto se dejaba llevar por los impulsos violentos. Subidas y bajadas de testosterona.

Suspiró, deseando que Syaoran estuviera bien. Después de todo, ella también tenía, en parte, culpa por lo que estaba pasando y antes de llevar a cabo esa pequeña parte de su show podría haber previsto algo así, pero claramente nadie habría concebido el desenlace de una pelea en tan gran escala. Ahí habían obrado mentes busca problemas, esos típicos idiotas que hay en todos lados. No hay manera conocida para librarse de ellos.

— Por suerte te he sacado de ahí antes de que llegara la policía y los latosos reporteros. No me parecería raro que hayan utilizado esto como ocasión para venir a meter sus narices donde nadie los llama. ¡Quizás uno de ellos inició la bendita pelea a propósito!

— ¿Qué hay de Tomoyo? — preguntó sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía su tía. La presión había hecho que le empezara a doler la cabeza.

Ojala nadie resultara gravemente herido.

— Kurogane cuidará de ella y la recogeré apenas te deje en casa. No nos podemos arriesgar a que una vez más te acorralen esos entrometidos. Los habíamos mantenido bastante a raya.

Sonomi detestaba a los reporteros desde que, alrededor de un año atrás, habían publicado notas y crónicas acerca de _Goldie, la stripper de Carnival_. En ellas hicieron varias suposiciones incorrectas, casi tratando de prostituta a su sobrina y, de paso, intentando desvelar su verdadera identidad. Por supuesto, su tía hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos y éstos no lograron descubrir cosas concretas. Les echaba encima a los guardias y a sus abogados si era necesario, o al mismo Kurogane, quien en su afán de proteger a Sakura era capaz de noquear a un periodista.

Tomaban diversas precauciones para que no consiguieran la dirección particular y, si lograban dar con ésta, había riesgo de demanda para todo aquel que se acercara más de lo debido a la propiedad.

Amplios muros fuera de la casa impedían que se pudiera divisar mucho hacia el interior. Además, vivir en un barrio de nivel medio-alto contribuía a que se respetara la intimidad de los habitantes, ya que cada cierto lapso de tiempo había patrullaje de seguridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Antambahoaka se convirtió en un pueblo sin hombres y las demás mujeres enloquecieron porque querían tener novios, es por esto que se arrancaron un ojo para parecerse a Wiri Wiri, creyendo que así podrían atraer a hombres de otros pueblos. Lamentablemente no funcionó porque a ellos les gustaban las mujeres con dos ojos.

Syaoran asentía como un niño pequeño.

— Vaya… No conocía esa historia.

— ¡Me extraña, araña! Es una leyenda muy conocida por nuestros compatriotas — dijo Yamazaki alegremente mientras lo guiaba hacia la entrada restringida para el personal.

— No soy tu compatriota, vengo de Hong Kong — refutó Li en tono arisco, como si le reclamara al japonés el hecho de recordarle de dónde venía y quién realmente era, o más bien: _quién querían __**ellos**_ _que fuera_.

El joven de cabello oscuro lo miró con una gran sonrisa, ignorando su aparente enojo.

— No se nota que eres extranjero, hablas nuestro idioma como cualquier nativo. Por aquí — apuntó con aire despreocupado una puerta de metal — Les será imposible agarrarte si sales por aquí, están todos distraídos en la pelea y no podrán salir hasta que llegue la policía — agregó, mientras le abría la puerta.

— Gracias, eh…

— Takeshi Yamazaki — dijo levantando el índice — ¿Y tú?

— Syaoran Li — apretujó de modo amigable la mano que le acababa de extender el simpático japonés — Muchas gracias, Yamazaki.

— De nada Li, ha sido un gusto y un _disgusto envidioso_.

— ¿Un _digusto envidioso_? — alzó una ceja, pero se dio cuenta de que su pregunta era casi estúpida cuando la imagen de Goldie se le vino a la cabeza. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente contra su voluntad — Ah, lo dices por ella.

— También soy hombre, y aunque amo a mi novia, considero que Goldie es una chica físicamente espectacular.

Syaoran abrió la boca en forma de "o", pensando en que tal vez podría obtener información útil sobre la chica. Quizás el animador sabía cuál era su verdadero nombre, cómo contactarla después de uno de sus shows o cualquier cosa. Necesitaba saber algo más aparte de lo que ya todos sabían.

— ¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Sabes cómo se llama realmente?

Yamazaki rió negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Estás loco, amigo? — le dio una palmada en el hombro sin dejar de negar con la cabeza, compadeciéndose de su ingenuidad — Para conservar en secreto la identidad de Goldie nadie puede intercambiar palabras con ella, ni siquiera un "hola" o un "adiós", a excepción de la señora Sonomi, y tal vez Kurogane, quien, sospechamos, es el único de los empleados que ha podido _conversar_ con ella, aparte del maquillador personal, desde luego. Yo he tenido la oportunidad de hablar pocas cosas con la chica, pero todo relacionado con el show, como has sido testigo hoy. En todo el tiempo que lleva en Carnival, alrededor de un año y algo, nadie ha podido averiguar su verdadero nombre, ni su edad, ni nada. Ni siquiera sabemos en qué momento llega o se va, y la señora Sonomi es capaz de despedir a cualquiera que sea pillado husmeando ¿Comprendes? Nuestra jefa la protege celosamente; supongo que es parte del contrato — Syaoran asintió con el ceño fruncido, desilusionado por lo poco que se podía saber de la mujer y sorprendido por el casi completo hermetismo con el cual se desenvolvía — No eres el primero ni el último que me ha preguntado o me preguntará sobre ella, de hecho, mis amigos también lo hacen y les cuento lo mismo que te he contado a ti. Como puedes ver: la rubia es un enigma incluso para los que trabajamos aquí, pero estamos casi acostumbrados a vivir con esa incertidumbre, le da un toque especial a nuestra estadía en este lugar.

— Es una lástima — musitó, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos — Supongo que tampoco le has visto el rostro ¿Verdad? — preguntó sin muchas expectativas, recordando que en todas sus presentaciones siempre llevaba un antifaz a juego con su vestuario.

— ¡Claro que no! Su cara está permanentemente cubierta, a excepción de su cabello, sus labios, sus ojos y demás. Tú sabes — rió pícaro — Resulta irónico que podamos ver ciertas partes íntimas de su cuerpo, pero no eso que vemos desnudo en todo el mundo a diario: el rostro. No cabe duda que debe tener facciones preciosas. Sus labios finos y sus brillantes ojos verdes dan ciertas pistas sobre cómo se podría ver sin el molesto antifaz. Me la he tratado de imaginar.

— Ojos verdes — repitió el castaño y una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios — No tenía idea, no pude distinguir el color con tan poca luz a pesar de tenerla tan cerca — recordó, con un pequeño estremecimiento, su suave tacto y el calor que proyectaba su cuerpo.

— En serio eres muy afortunado, Li, nadie había podido estar tan próximo a ella y con su consentimiento — dijo con solemnidad, pero luego agregó con ironía — Lamentablemente, también te has ganado el odio de sus fans y eres hombre muerto a menos que salgas en este momento de aquí. Si alguno de los periodistas te toma una foto, olvídate de esa nariz perfecta que tienes y piensa en usar placa, porque te harán falta unos cuantos dientes — le dio empujones para que reaccionara, al igual que cuando estaba sobre el escenario atontado por la presencia de Goldie — Vamos, ¡corre a tu automóvil! Y no te vuelvas a aparecer en este sitio al menos en un par de semanas más. Así ningún psicópata te recuerdará, aparte de mí. Te tengo grabado en la retina — murmuró, tirándose con un dedo el párpado inferior hacia abajo ante la mirada desconcertada de Syaoran.

— Está bien, me retiro — murmuró alzando las manos en son de paz — Gracias de nuevo, Yamazaki. Nos vemos.

Dicho esto, se alejó rápidamente del antro en dirección a los estacionamientos, y salió de ahí tan pronto oyó las sirenas de los coches de la policía en la cercanía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Suéltame, maldición! Necesito ir por Eriol.

Tomoyo golpeaba la espalda de Kurogane, intentando zafarse de su agarre, pero era prácticamente imposible debido a la fuerza de éste. Iba colgando de su hombro y la tenía agarrada de ambas piernas apretándolas contra su pecho sin ceder.

Caminaba como si nada, como si la chica pesara un gramo y sus golpes le hicieran cosquillas.

— ¿Quieres que te golpee alguno de esos tarados? Lanzan puñetazos a la nada por si dan con algo. No hay nada que puedas hacer, entiéndelo de una buena vez, Daidouji.

Su voz aburrida e irritada retumbaba en su garganta.

— Tú sí que podrías hacer algo y estás aquí tratando de contenerme. Apuesto a que te da miedo ir a pelear contra esos idiotas ¡Eres un maricón! ¡Maricón, maricón, maricón! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, puto maricón!

La risa de la castaña caminando delante de ellos la fastidió aún más.

— ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Zorra de mierda!

— Me río de ti, criatura — admitió, muerta de la risa e indicándole a Kurogane el baño privado — Enciérrala pronto y vamos por Takeshi. No gozo de paciencia infinita.

— Yo menos — murmuró, entrando al sanitario y dejando a Tomoyo sentada sobre el váter, quien lo miraba furiosa y despeinada.

La morena se quedó sentada en el trono con la mandíbula apretada y los puños contraídos. No intentó siquiera ponerse de pie, pues sabía que era inútil tratar de escapar con esos dos flanqueando la única salida posible.

Kurogane no aguantó más y permitió que se le escabullera una media sonrisa burlona. Ver a la malcriada hija de su jefa en tan mísera posición, con el orgullo pisoteado, resultaba muy gracioso. Dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta tras él con el candado que le entregó una agotada Chiharu.

— ¡Libres de la plasta al fín! — exclamó airosa la joven — Me tenía harta, y más con todo este lío — movió el brazo de un lado a otro señalando a los hombres tirados en el suelo y a otros aún _luchando_ — ¡Animales!

La policía acababa de llegar para ayudar a reestablecer el orden, llevándose a los menos maltratados con esposas en las muñecas hacia sus retenes móviles, mientras que a los más heridos e inconscientes los derivaban a las ambulancias, donde esperaban los paramédicos.

— Hola amor, ¿me extrañaste? — murmuró el animador desde atrás.

Chiharu, apenas reconoció su voz, volteó a abrazarlo efusivamente.

— Justamente íbamos por ti — dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios — ¿Cierto, Kuro? — no hubo respuesta — ¿Kuro?

— Me saludó y se fue apenas llegué — aclaró — Creo que ha ido a hablar con la policía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomoyo tomaba agua de la llave del vanitorio, pasándose ambas manos mojadas por la cara y el cabello para refrescarse. De tanto en tanto se observaba fastidiada, derrotada, en el espejo.

Si hubiese aceptado la oferta de Frank no tendría porqué haber vuelto a Japón y menos tener que pasar por todo este tipo de cosas. Habría seguido con su vida de juergas desenfrenadas, abuso de drogas y sonrisas vacías. Gente falsa, interesada y superficial, como ella. Tal como ella. No necesitaba nada más. No necesitaba a su madre como creía que lo hacía cuando la atacaba la debilidad y el sentimentalismo se abría paso en su corazón, así como la culpabilidad.

"_Live fast, die young_" solía decir su _amigo_, si es que se lo podía llamar amigo, y su blanquísima sonrisa cruel contrastaba con su oscura piel.

Y aquí estaba, en Tokio, encerrada en un baño que ni siquiera tenía una puta ventana, sólo de esos ventiladores enanos que funcionan cuando prendes la luz. No podía salir de ahí hasta que llegara su captor y la liberara cuando se le diera la gana.

¡Qué coraje le daba ese tipo! ¿Qué le importaba a él si a ella le llegaba un puñetazo por ir a comprobar que Eriol se encontrara bien? No tenía porqué meterse en sus asuntos, el muy desgraciado.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, ojalá Eriol se hubiese ganado unos buenos puñetazos por idiota y querer ir a ver a esa stripper, antes que estar con ella.

— Se lo tiene bien merecido — murmuró enfadada y celosa, imaginándose al cuatro ojos llorando por una patada en la entrepierna.

¿Y quién era esa mujer por la que todos estaban babosos?

A lo mejor se tapaba la cara por ser más fea que pegarle a una monja. De todas las strippers que ubicaba, ésta era la única que se cubría el rostro, y no le encontraba otra explicación que la anterior… A menos que resguardara su identidad para mayor comodidad personal, o cualquier cosa.

Tomoyo, debido a la envidia, prefería pensar que lo hacía por carecer de una fisonomía agraciada, pero por supuesto la otra opción era más razonable.

Se percató de que el griterío externo había cesado finalmente y que algo metálico chirriaba en la puerta; Kurogane había vuelto.

Analizó el baño en busca de algún objeto que le sirviera para lo que se le acababa de ocurrir. Detrás del inodoro divisó un palo y lo tomó rápidamente como arma, asiéndolo con ambas manos tras su cabeza para tener el impulso deseado.

La puerta se abrió y el semblante serio del hombre se hizo visible.

La ojiazul intentó golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas a modo de venganza por encerrarla, pero éste, a gran velocidad, le quitó sin mayor esfuerzo el objeto de las manos.

— ¿Un desatascador? — preguntó huraño y con su típico tono de aburrido, mientras descartaba el objeto — Por favor.

Tomoyo le enseñó el dedo medio de la forma más desagradable que pudo, y estaba a punto de decirle una sarta de groserías cuando vio a su madre asomarse por la esquina de la puerta.

— Buen trabajo, Kurogane.

La morena abrió la boca sorprendida.

— ¿Me encierra por más de media hora en un baño asqueroso, muy en contra de mi voluntad, y encima lo felicitas? — preguntó sumamente indignada.

— Tomoyo, no me des lata. No ahora — dijo la mujer tocándose las sienes, como si sufriera una gran jaqueca — Vamos, te espero en el coche.

Observó con la boca abierta a su madre alejarse.

— Ve con tu madre, estamos cerrando.

A pesar de todo, salió del baño con aire de superioridad y alzó la barbilla para mirar directamente los ojos rojizos de Kurogane.

— Eres un pobre diablo ¿Sabes? Y un maricón.

El hombre echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, cosa que indignó aún más a Tomoyo.

— Sí, ya me dijiste lo último unas cuantas veces. No seas repetitiva — se apoyó, indiferente, en el marco de la puerta del baño. La camiseta negra se pegaba a su tronco como si fuera de látex. La chica se distrajo ante esto y lo analizó — ¿Qué me ves, malcriada? ¿Te gusto acaso?

Tomoyo se enderezó al máximo, con las mejillas ardiendo por haber sido sorprendida observando el cuerpo del tipo que tan mal le caía.

— No me gustas ni por si acaso, no seas iluso — se defendió, moviendo una mano como tratando de espantar a una mosca y dándole la espalda para irse.

— Menos tú a mí, eres una _niñita_ muy desagradable.

La amatista gruñó con las manos hechas puños, demasiado molesta como para darse la vuelta y decir otra cosa. Caminó por donde mismo se había ido Sonomi y desapareció de la vista de Kurogane, quien bufó, maldiciendo entre dientes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**+Las supernotas de autora+**

Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, después de tanto tiempo, otro capítulo de esta rarita historia.

¿Cómo han estado? Yo últimamente muy bien, y espero que ustedes también. Además, estoy muy contenta de haber terminado este chappie para todos/as ustedes, que se lo merecían mucho antes, pero que por cosas de la vida, no lo pude terminar en la fecha justa, sino que con bastante retraso.

Ojalá les guste y se hayan entretenido mucho leyendo, porque ahora empieza realmente lo bueno xD

Reitero, como siempre, las GRACIAS INFINITAS hasta el más alla por TODOOOS esos reviews con palabras de aliento y buena onda en general.

Un cálido saludo a todos los nuevos lectores que se han sumado y un abrazo gigante a los 'viejos' lectores de este fic freak

=****

Reclamos, críticas constructivas, besos, abrazos, peluches, comida, chocolates, etc, son bienvenidos.

No me extiendo más… ¡Hasta la próxima!

**xxxxx**

**BlondieBitch**


	6. Razones

_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp, sólo la idea y el argumento de esta historia me pertenece._

* * *

**¡Mi secretaria es una stripper!**

* * *

Summary: Kinomoto era una secretaria común, reservada, ¿poco agraciada? Al menos eso pensaba Li, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ciertas cosas no cuadraban ¡Quien diría que su desaliñada secretaria era la stripper más popular de Tokio!

— diálogo —

"_pensamientos_"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambios de escena

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Razones**_

* * *

Ya en su hogar, Syaoran caminó hacia la cocina, desde donde sacó un paquete de galletas de chocolate y un vaso, sirviéndose jugo de fresas. Se dejó caer sobre el mullido sofá de la sala de estar y encendió la televisión, pues no tenía ni una pizca de sueño. Es más, aquella mujer lo había dejado _bastante_ despierto, ya que mientras manejaba en dirección a su departamento fue olvidando la desagradable pelea que se produjo en Carnival y recordando con lujo de detalles el breve baile que compartió con Goldie.

Presionaba el botón del control remoto sin detenerse en un canal por más de dos segundos. En aquellos momentos no le llamaba la atención ver reportajes sobre la vida salvaje, ni programas sobre ingeniería moderna, historia antigua, etcétera, mucho menos dibujos animados.

Su dedo se detuvo donde estaban presentando una película extranjera. En esta, una exuberante mujer pelirroja se besaba apasionadamente con un hombre rubio platinado. Ambos estaban vestidos de colegiales y tendidos en el suelo de un salón de clases, cosa ridícula porque estaban lejos de ser un par de adolescentes (debían rondar los veinte y tantos años). Al parecer se trataba de una típica película porno norteamericana, sin trama útil ni coherente.

Cuando los personajes comenzaron a tener sexo escandaloso de un instante a otro, Syaoran dejó caer el control remoto e incómodo notó que su _masculinidad _se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, quejándose por el espacio reducido.

Miró a su alrededor, cohibido, imaginando que alguien lo pudiera estar espiando. Odiaba recurrir a ciertos métodos de _auto-relajación_, pero ahora tendría que hacerlo. Era algo así como una emergencia…

¡Y es que estaba ardiendo!

La rubia lo había dejado con las ganas, más que en cualquier otra ocasión, además, los gemidos de la mujer desde la televisión lo tenían enfermo, imaginándose que podrían ser los de la stripper.

Casi avergonzando por rendirse a sus impulsos, se desabrochó los pantalones y bajó el cierre.

Con un sufrido suspiro, procedió a la tarea.

* * *

Sakura se estaba limpiando el maquillaje cuando oyó que alguien giraba el picaporte, sin siquiera tocar, y entraba al baño.

A sus espaldas Tomoyo, a quien podía ver desde el espejo, le lanzaba una mirada despectiva, pero luego se quedaba como una estatua viviente mirando el traje de satén blanco y la peluca rubia húmeda en un colgador metálico de la pared.

La castaña rodó los ojos y bufó al caer en cuenta de su descuido, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Era obvio que tarde o temprano la hija de su tía lo descubriría, pues no estaba acostumbrada a tener que esconder rápidamente las prendas que usaba comoGoldie estando en casa. Mucho menos ahora que tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza.

Poco a poco las cejas de su prima se fueron juntando y los labios, apretando.

— Tú…

La ojiverde se volteó al oír murmurar a Tomoyo, reacomodándose la bata cuando notó la mirada furiosa que ésta le daba.

— Así que tú eres la_ famosa_ stripper del antro de mi vieja — afirmó sin titubear, a lo que la aludida simplemente asintió.

Ceñuda, Tomoyo apoyó el hombro en la pared y le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo. Si antes la castaña le caía mal, ahora peor, pues no sólo le estaba quitando a su madre sino que también le robaba la atención de su novio. Aunque fuera de forma indirecta en este último caso.

— No eres la gran cosa — espetó, para luego retirarse a grandes zancadas.

Sakura esperaba una de sus típicas groserías, pero no aquella salida infantil y casi no pudo contener la risa tras oír la frase resentida de su prima, ya que le recordó unas cuantas experiencias pasadas con chicas envidiosas, quienes le solían decir cosas semejantes en la escuela, al igual que en las distintas instituciones donde vivió hasta los dieciséis años.

Divertida, volvió a cerrar la puerta y siguió en lo suyo.

Mientras la morena, en el baño del primer nivel, se observaba en el espejo mosqueada.

Según lo que había ocurrido hoy, era probable que Eriol no la considerara lo suficientemente atractiva. Para comprobarlo se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, quedando sólo cubierta por las prendas íntimas. Horrorizada ante su aspecto rollizo, se pellizcó el abdomen y la piel de la cintura. Se veía y al tacto se sentía con unos kilos de más… Por eso a veces detestaba tanto mirar su figura reflejada.

Su cuerpo era suelto, esponjoso e indeseable, no escultural y firme como el de Sakura.

Alzó la mirada dolida y se encontró con sus propios ojos reflejados. Analizó su rostro de forma rápida, considerando que, a su pesar, tampoco era tan bonita como ella.

En momentos como este, cuando notaba sus incontables imperfecciones, creía comprender por qué los hombres acostumbraban a cambiarla por otras chicas.

Angustiada, caminó hacia la cocina donde buscó, sacó y tragó todo tipo de refrigerios hasta que no dio más. Pocos minutos más tarde, sintiéndose física y psicológicamente mal por haber ingerido comida en exceso, volvía corriendo al baño para vomitarla.

¡Había que sacarla! Si su idea era adelgazar, no podía comer tanto.

— Necesito unas líneas, o un porro. Lo que sea — murmuró para sí misma.

* * *

Sonomi soltó un gruñido de molestia apenas entrar la mañana del domingo en la cocina.

— Buenos días — saludó su sobrina, vertiendo el agua recién hervida en una taza rosa.

— Nada tienen de buenos, cariño ¡Mira esto!

Sakura la vio agitar el periódico y dejarlo caer sobre la mesita como si se tratara de la peste. Por su expresión era fácil adivinar de qué se trataba.

— Qué veloces son — musitó mientras lo cogía. Se trataba del _Mainichi Daily News_, el periódico sensacionalista más popular de Japón.

**¡SENSUAL GOLDIE NO LOGRA SOLTAR PRENDA!**

_**Contienda entre revolucionados asistentes interrumpe su show en Carnival**_

_Páginas 20 a 22_

— Vaya… Tenemos la portada y tres páginas dedicadas — celebró con ironía, sentándose y buscando el artículo en cuestión.

Sonomi se mantuvo en silencio, con el fastidio plasmado en sus facciones.

La primera página estaba acompañada por una única fotografía medio difusa de su última performance, junto a Yamazaki. Debió haber sido tomada disimuladamente con un teléfono móvil minutos antes de elegir a Li entre el público.

La segunda contenía un par de fotos con alrededor de 1 año de antigüedad, poco claras al igual que la primera, pues no se permitía sacar fotografías al momento de las presentaciones. De hecho, casi siempre estas pocas imágenes eran re-utilizadas junto a dibujos de la stripper en los artículos y crónicas que había escrito la prensa o transmitido los noticiarios y programas de farándula en la televisión.

La última plana no tenía fotografías, sólo texto, por lo que ya más tranquila se dispuso a leer. Hablaban de su vestuario que calificaron 'de infarto', del suertudo desconocido (a quien nadie alcanzo a fotografiar ni identificar como para ser entrevistado) que fue premiado con el 'baile erótico', de la pelea que comenzó al parecer por un tipo enajenado y celoso de no haber sido elegido, de los heridos, detenidos, etcétera. Mientras avanzaba en su lectura fue notando una que otra mentira por parte de aquellos pseudo-periodistas, una decía que ella y Li se habían besado y que luego, prácticamente, se habían _toqueteado_ mutuamente hasta casi tener relaciones sexuales sobre el escenario.

"_Qué mentira más grande_" Sakura se ruborizó levemente, pero al imaginarse la situación descrita se le fue en segundos casi toda la sangre a la cara. Su reacción no pasó desapercibida para su tía, quien estaba a su lado.

Sonomi siguió la mirada de la castaña hacia los últimos párrafos para comprobar la razón del rubor.

— Nunca te había visto sonrojar por algo así — comentó, su tono reflejaba cierta sospecha — Han escrito mentiras de tipo sexualpeores sobre ti.

La ojiverde se sintió como un bicho analizado bajo un microscopio ante la inquisitiva mujer.

— ¿Lo conoces?

Lógicamente se refería a Li… ¿Por qué tenía que darse cuenta de todo?

Sakura volvió a ruborizarse de manera furiosa y esquivó su mirada. Había sido atrapada.

— Sí — admitió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— ¿Te gusta?

La chica contestó luego de un rato.

— Sí, pero no me presta atención.

Sonomi la miró incrédula y soltó una carcajada divertida.

— ¿Hoe?

— Querida: ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Yamazaki me contó que tuviste al tipo embobado durante todo el baile ¿Y por qué iba a estar viendo el show, si no es por ti? Es imposible que no te preste atención.

La castaña negó con la cabeza, seria.

— Él quedó embobado por_ Goldie_, un personaje que no debe tener ni la más remota idea de que es encarnado por mí, _Sakura Kinomoto_… No sé si comprendes.

La señora Daidouji entornó los ojos al entender a qué se refería su sobrina.

— ¿No me digas que te conoce sólo con ese horripilante disfraz que llevas cuando vas a trabajar? — la muchacha asintió haciendo un mohín — Para andar por la calle con semejante atrocidad hay que tener agallas, y tú sí que las tienes… — Sakura rió y Sonomi agregó, con cansancio — Nunca me pareció una buena idea, a pesar de que entendía tus razones. Está bien que quieras que te consideren por tus capacidades y personalidad más que por tu apariencia, pero no puedes estar casi todo el tiempo desenvolviéndote con disfraces… Fíjate que ya como _Goldie_ usas en cierto modo un disfraz, que por su puesto se justifica, sin embargo, es mucho que como _Sakura Kinomoto_ también utilices uno… Debes dejar esa tontería de lado y hacer las cosas como corresponden, porque tarde o temprano te cansarás de llevar prácticamente una doble o triple vida. Incluso te podrían descubrir y llegar a pensar que estás loca.

— Sé que fue una pésima, estúpida idea y ya debo dejarla — había un tono extraño en su voz.

— Perdona si no tuve el suficiente tacto — buscó los ojos verdes de su sobrina pero éstos no querían encontrarse con los suyos.

— Es cierto lo que dices…

Sonomi la miró preocupada, pero dejaría que cavilara sobre sus conflictos por sí misma. Era común que los niños que no habían tenido una figura materna o paterna clara durante su infancia tuvieran conflictos en relación a su identidad al hacerse mayores. Al menos eso le había dicho uno de los psicólogos al que había llevado a Sakura, pocos meses después de encontrarla y adoptarla. Tal vez sería buena idea proponerle, nuevamente, una visita al terapeuta. Otro día claro, y si es que ésta cedía, pues heredó la terquedad de los Amamiya*.

Incómoda, la castaña se levantó y dejó los platos en el fregadero, para luego retirarse a su habitación con un montón de ideas en mente ante lo dicho por su tía.

"_En casi ningún aspecto de mi vida estoy siendo yo misma. De alguna forma u otra me escondo: mi pasado, mi apariencia, incluso me escudo de casi todas las personas para que no me conozcan a fondo…"_

Tendida de espaldas en su cama sintió el peso sobre su pecho, el peso y el ardor de una herida mal cicatrizada, mal cuidada.

La gran mayoría de las veces callaba, trataba de no pensar en tantas cosas y en no recordar su pasado desde que su tía la sacó de aquél lugar. Desde ese momento centraba casi siempre su atención en el presente o planeaba cosas para el futuro, intentando romper vínculos con lo que había vivido desde los dieciséis años hacia atrás.

Estaba tratando de rehacer su vida, aunque no de la forma más adecuada ni más común.

Lejos había quedado la niña llorona que extrañaba a su hermano y que se preguntaba por qué no tenía una mamá o un papá, como los demás niños y niñas de la escuela.

Sacudió la cabeza, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

"_Soy una inmadura y cobarde que no sabe aceptarse_"

Todavía le costaba aceptar aquél pasado como suyo y no como una pesadilla demasiado larga para su gusto. Fuera de su agrado o no, aquella era la base de su identidad y no podía simplemente renegar de ella, o construir cosas nuevas sobre esos antiguos cimientos que pretendía transformar en aire, como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Luego de casi una hora de cavilaciones y agotadoras discusiones mentales contra su propia obstinación, había llegado a la primera decisión clara que la ayudaría, simbólicamente, a ir aprobándose con paciencia: iría eliminando de su vida aquél estúpido disfraz de secretaria fofa paso a paso, como una oruga que se encierra en una aburrida pupa y que luego se libera transformada en una adorable mariposa.

Paso a paso lograría unir el, hasta ahora, inadmisible pasado con el simpático presente.

* * *

— Por favor, Señor Hiraguizawa, levante el brazo — repitió por segunda vez el enfermero.

Eriol se mantuvo con los brazos a los costados, el izquierdo enyesado desde la mano hasta unos centímetros antes del codo.

— ¿Dónde está Minako?

— La señorita Usui finalizó su turno hace unos minutos, ahora yo soy el encargado de esta zona — contestó cordial — Si no quiere alzar uno de los brazos puede abrir la boca para tomarle la temperatura.

Levantó el brazo derecho, aburrido. No podía creer que habiendo tan pocos enfermeros hombres justo le tocara uno a él, en vez de una de las tantísimas bellas enfermeras como Minako. Lástima que no había alcanzado a invitarla a salir.

El hombre se alejó y llamó a una de las auxiliares para que le suministrara los anti-inflamatorios que había recetado el doctor durante la madrugada.

— Buenos días — saludó alegre la recién llegada, una delgada mujer de cincuenta años, mientras abría una de las cajoneras y sacaba dos frascos de vidrio con líquido

anaranjado.

"_Más encima me tocan las auxiliares viejas_"

— Buenos días — respondió insípido.

Observó cómo la mujer agitaba los frasquitos, abría otro cajón y sacaba de este una jeringa… Para rematar su mala suerte.

— Anoche le dije al doctor que prefería los medicamentos sólidos — aclaró en el tono más casual que pudo, simulando su inquietud.

La auxiliar enterró la barrita minúscula de metal en cada uno de los frascos, quitándoles la mitad de su contenido.

— El señor Kasumi me acaba de decir que por especificación del doctor debo inyectarlo.

— Mierda… — se quejó entre dientes.

— ¿Qué ha dicho? — La mujer se volteó con un brillo divertido en los ojos — ¿Le teme a las inyecciones, joven?

— No, para nada — fingió, tensándose para correr cuando fuera necesario — Es sólo que prefiero las píldoras. Cuestión de gustos — sonrió, sintiendo cómo una de sus cejas temblaba involuntariamente.

Eriol vio a la mujer asentir y buscar entre cajones, pero al parecer no encontró lo que necesitaba.

— Lamentablemente se agotó el stock en esta habitación — musitó alegremente — Espere unos minutos que ya vengo con sus comprimidos.

Hiraguizawa suspiró de alivio y en actitud distraída tomó el móvil que estaba en la cómoda de madera junto a su camilla. Buscó al maldito suertudo entre sus contactos y lo llamó. Tuvo que esperar varios segundos antes de que contestara.

— _Idiota, son las siete de la mañana _— reclamó huraña la voz masculina al otro lado de la línea — _¿Qué quieres? Es Domingo._

— Li, amigo mío — saludó con voz solemne y triste — Anoche me asaltaron y aporrearon. Estoy en la clínica.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?_

— Sí, me asaltaron antes de entrar al Carnival — prosiguió, aguantando la risa — Estoy más o menos bien, con la muñeca rota, unos dedos resentidos y el cuerpo adolorido. Además tengo un corte en la ceja derecha y el ojo morado. No te pude llamar antes porque me trajeron a la clínica para constatar lesiones y dormí aquí.

— _¡Te dieron una golpiza! ¿Los denunciaste? ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?_

— Eran tres contra mí y ya los denuncié — tomó una bocanada de aire tapando el auricular, ya casi no aguantaba las ganas de reírse de la ingenuidad de su compañero — Sí, necesito que por favor vayas por mi auto, que está desamparado en los estacionamientos del bar, y me pases a buscar a la Clínica Privada de Tokio antes de las ocho y treinta. Usa la copia de llaves que olvidé en tu apartamento hace algunos meses.

— _De acuerdo, me voy a la ducha. Nos vemos._

Apenas Li cortó la comunicación, el moreno se rió histéricamente (parecía un loco), pensando en lo cándido y buen tipo que podía ser a veces su subalterno, siendo que hacía menos de veinticuatro horas le había gritado obscenidades y detestado con todo su ser por bailar con la exquisita rubia.

— El muy cabrón — rió irónicamente.

— Joven, tendré que inyectarlo — avisó con inusitada alegría la auxiliar desde la puerta.

Eriol abrió la boca pasmado al ver cómo ésta agitaba la jeringa, la dejaba sobre un contenedor de latón en forma de riñón y se acercaba a él, untando un algodón con alcohol. Ese olor lo desesperaba, más todavía cuando sabía que vendría acompañado por una punzante aguja que se adentraría en su piel y sus músculos en busca de sus venas.

— Su brazo derecho…

— ¡No! — saltó de la camilla y la interpuso entre él y la auxiliar, quien sólo le regaló una _gran_ sonrisa.

— Sabía que iba a pasar esto. Casi treinta años trabajando en hospitales me han enseñado cómo reconocer a los de su tipo.

— ¿Los de mi tipo? — preguntó desorientado, sin bajar la guardia.

— Hombres con fobia a las agujas. Por favor joven, vuelva a la camilla — pidió, sacando de su bolsillo un grueso elástico rosa.

— ¡No! Espere… — rogó, mirando la habitación — Es que necesito ir al baño urgente.

— Y yo necesito darle su medicamento antes de que se me pase la hora, así que no me arriesgare a que se encierre en el baño, también conozco esa táctica.

Eriol maldijo entre dientes.

— No permitiré que entierre esa cosa en las venas de mi brazo y menos en las de mi culo.

Sólo tenía que resistirse el tiempo necesario hasta que llegara Li. Eran las ocho de la mañana, ya debía venir en camino desde los estacionamientos del Carnival.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?! — señaló inesperadamente el moreno hacia la pared tras la mujer, quien volteó a mirar asustada por su grito.

Aprovechando su despiste, Hiraguizawa se dirigió corriendo a la puerta.

— Parece que esa táctica no la conocía — se burló, abriendo la puerta para salir, pero apenas lo hizo cuatro hombres jóvenes de uniforme azul claro, al igual que el de la mujer, le bloquearon el paso.

— Claro que sí — contestó feliz la auxiliar — Es la más típica de todas. Sosténganlo con cuidado y voltéenlo sobre la camilla — sonrió.

Tenía al más grande sosteniéndole por los hombros, a uno por la cintura y a los otros dos sosteniéndole por sobre las rodillas contra la camilla, a la cual no recordaba haber regresado por sus propios medios. Lo único que podía ver eran las inmaculadas sábanas.

— ¡Exijo que me suelten! ¡Los demandaré! — gritaba intentando zafarse, pero apenas podía moverse debido a la posición en que lo tenían — ¡AUXILIO! ¡NO ME BAJEN LOS PANTALONES! ¡EN EL CULO NO!

Jamás lo aceptaría, pero por primera vez Eriol Hiraguizawa mordía una almohada con vehemencia.

— Listo, muchas gracias chicos.

El fuerte agarre de los desconocidos se alivianó hasta liberarlo y éste mantuvo la posición en la camilla, pues el dolor lacerante no le permitía moverse.

— El desayuno llegará dentro de cinco minutos — informó — Hasta luego, joven.

— Vieja hija de puta… — se quejó, con el sonido de sus palabras ahogado por tener el rostro enterrado en la almohada.

— Buenos días — oyó que saludaba a alguien en la puerta

— Buenos días. La habitación de Eriol Hiraguizawa ¿Verdad?

— Así es. Adelante, jovencito.

Al fin había llegado Li, quien se adentraba en la habitación a paso irresoluto.

— ¿Hiraguizawa? — preguntó dudoso — ¿Estás bien?

Por respuesta sólo obtuvo un gruñido.

Syaoran paseó la mirada por la habitación que era bastante aburrida. Todo desde las paredes al amoblado era de un blanco impoluto, excepto por la pantalla apagada del LCD que se encontraba empotrado en la pared. Mientras examinaba el lugar, Eriol se fue arrodillando en la cama, bajando una de las piernas al suelo y luego la otra a duras penas, haciendo equilibrio con el brazo derecho.

— Ouch, sí que te dieron — comentó el castaño, analizando el aspecto de su jefe, quien se encontraba de pie frente a la camilla — Mmm, al menos intentaste defenderte — indicó el brazo izquierdo enyesado.

— Sí — contestó con el semblante contrito, caminando como una anciana que necesitaba un bastón en dirección al baño.

— ¿Te ayudo? — ofreció Li. Eriol lo miró cabreado y siguió su trayecto — Como quieras.

— Me cambio de ropa y nos largamos — avisó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Le tomó bastante tiempo al moreno cambiar su vestuario, ya que el trasero le dolía horrores y le era difícil moverse con un dolor tan agudo. Sentía como si le hubiesen pegado varias patadas en el mismo lugar, y es que cuando no quieres que te pinchen lo primero que haces (que no se debes hacer) es tensar el cuerpo, logrando que te aparezcan cardenales en la zona invadida.

— Poco pude hacer contra esos vándalos — comentó con cansancio ya sentado incómodamente en el asiento de copiloto. Recordaba los puñetazos que dio y recibió en el bar — Me robaron el reloj, el dinero de la billetera y me rompieron los anteojos. Por suerte no llevaba la chequera — detalló sin mirar a Li a los ojos. Durante la pelea en Carnival realmente le habían robado los objetos mencionados y roto los lentes — ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal anoche? — preguntó, disfrazando los celos con una mirada pícara.

— Es una larga historia…

Syaoran le relató escuetamente el antes, durante y después del show de Goldie, a lo que Eriol sólo asentía y a veces apretaba el puño derecho por la rabia y los celos (casi como los que había sentido antes de iniciar la pelea), conteniendo el impulso de darle un puñetazo al castaño.

Luego cambiaron la temática de su conversación y llegaron a un acuerdo en el que Syaoran tendría que pasar a buscar y dejar todos los días a Eriol durante un mes, que era lo que duraría su impedimento para conducir, no sin antes el moreno comprometerse a pagar el combustible y darle un lindo bono a Li por su buena voluntad.

* * *

— Chicas, discúlpenme por retirarme antes de la mesa, pero tengo cosas que hacer — dijo Sonomi, poniendo su plato y sus cubiertos en una bandeja — Me llevo esto y lo termino arriba. ¡Gracias por la comida, Sakura!

— No le deberías dar más cuerda al asunto, tía — sugirió la esmeralda, pero la aludida hizo como si no la hubiese oído.

Ahora sólo quedaban ella y su prima en la mesa, quien no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que se había sentado, ni siquiera cuando su propia madre le hizo algunos comentarios para romper el hielo. Sólo se dedicaba a juguetear con la comida de su plato que parecía ser lo más interesante del mundo.

— ¿No vas a comer? — preguntó, limpiándose delicadamente la boca con una servilleta.

Tomoyo hizo oídos sordos y siguió en lo suyo.

Desde que su prima volvió a Tokio, hace poco más de un mes, que no lograban intercambiar más que algunas frases y éstas casi siempre eran en plan de mala onda de su parte. Ambas eran prácticamente dos extrañas viviendo bajo el mismo techo, y eso a Sakura no le gustaba para nada, ya le estaba hartando la situación.

La morena la ignoró, acercándose luego un bocadillo a la boca, pero lo escupió en el plato sin siquiera saborearlo.

— ¡Agh! Aprende a cocinar — Sakura, pasmada, la vio caminar hasta el tacho de la basura y tirar la comida ahí — Vaya mierda, que se la coman los pájaros.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Qué falta de respeto! ¿Cuántas veces Tomoyo había comido lo cocinado por ella sin chistar?

La esmeralda acompasó la respiración para mantener la compostura, pues era evidente que con ese gesto su prima sólo buscaba sacarla de quicio, pero no dejaría pasar las cosas así como así.

Sakura asió firmemente a Tomoyo por la muñeca antes de que ésta se fuera de la cocina.

— Suéltame, puta asquerosa — forcejeó, mirándola amenazante.

— ¿Me dices que aprenda a cocinar? Aprende tú primero a hablar, mira que no puedes abrir la boca sin soltar alguna palabra vulgar — era unos cuantos centímetros más alta que la morena y a la vez tenía más fuerza — Dime, Tomoyo: ¿Por qué eres tan antipática conmigo? ¿Qué te he hecho?

— ¿Tratar de robar madres, quizás? — murmuró con una sonrisa irónica — En realidad ya me la robaste, es sólo cuestión de comparar el trato que tiene contigo con el que tiene hacia mí. Déjame ir — ordenó.

— ¡Qué estupidez! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? — suspiró, ¡era increíble! — Aquí nadie está intentando suplir tu lugar. Tú eres su única hija, mientras que yo sólo soy la sobrina a la que conoce hace menos de cuatro años. Si el trato cambió es porque tú hiciste algo mal, bastante mal, ¿o me equivoco? No tengo la menor idea de lo que fue, pero estoy segura que la culpa es mayoritariamente tuya y que no has hecho nada por enmendar tus errores, sólo comportarte como una pendeja odiosa casi todo el tiempo.

La amatista tironeó con toda su fuerza y logró escapar de la mano de su prima.

— ¡Cállate! Como bien dijiste: no tienes idea. En vez de sacar conclusiones falsas, nada más dedícate a enseñar las tetas, que parece es lo mejor que sabes hacer.

Sakura arqueó los labios en una semi sonrisa sin emoción, sabiendo que había dado en el blanco a juzgar por el inútil intento de defensa de Tomoyo, quien ya se distanciaba.

— Sabes bien que mis conclusiones no son erradas — afirmó la castaña.

* * *

— Buen día, Kinomoto — saludó Li al pasar junto a su escritorio.

— Buenos días, Señor Li — Sakura estaba muy concentrada revisando unos documentos y tuvo que girar al contestar, porque no se había percatado de su llegada y Syaoran estaba ya casi entrando en su oficina.

Qué lata daba que prácticamente la ignorara ahora, siendo que el fin de semana habían bailado juntos y, según Yamazaki, su jefe había estado prácticamente _aturdido_ por su presencia y el bailecito… O sea, por la presencia del personaje de Goldie.

La castaña frunció los labios, enfadada, y se removió acalorada en su voluminoso disfraz. Buscó en su escritorio el control remoto para activar el aire acondicionado.

En definitiva debía deshacerse de esas prendas y rellenos antes de morir rostizada por el calor del verano que llegaría en menos de dos semanas. Lástima que nadie, en forma sana y normal,_ adelgazaba _doce kilos en dos semanas, así que tendría que ser paciente e ir _adelgazando_ en un mes y medio aproximadamente, para hacer el proceso de cambio lo suficientemente creíble. Suponiendo que la 'gordita Kinomoto' haría una súper dieta y bastante ejercicio en un plan diseñado por un doctor experto en tratamientos contra la obesidad. Aunque, claro, su disfraz no representaba a una obesa, sólo a una mujer con algunos kilos de sobrepeso.

Por ahora el plan era aparentemente perfecto: doce kilos menos en seis semanas, es decir, bajar dos kilos por semana… Tal vez dos kilos y medio o tres, dependiendo de hasta donde llegara su paciencia.

¡Argh! Lo peor era que nadie la había mandado a meterse en un tonto lío como ese, sino que había metido la pata sola, y sola tendría que salir de él.

¿Cómo se lo tomaría Syaoran?

— _Kinomoto ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? _— preguntó su jefe a través del auricular.

— Eh, por supuesto señor Li ¿Qué se le ofrece?

— _¿Me traerías un muffin de chocolate y un café cortado con cuatro de azúcar de la cafetería?_

— Desde luego, en seguida voy.

— _Gracias, di que lo carguen a mi cuenta _— fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.

Sakura llamó el ascensor con impaciencia. Quería ya tener ese café y ese muffin en sus manos para poder ver a su lindo jefe de frente, pero la maldita máquina estaba atascada en el piso de Hiraguizawa.

— ¡Ese idiota! — susurró, presionando el botón a gran velocidad hasta que la flecha de lucecitas indicó que el ascensor ya estaba bajando. Las puertas metálicas se abrieron y en su interior se encontraba una despeinada y desordenada Naoko.

— ¡Hola, Sakura! ¡Tanto tiempo! — exclamó, abotonándose el cuello de la camisa beige y arreglándose la chaqueta y la falda lila, que estaba un poco subida.

La castaña entró en el cubículo mirándola curiosa, pues Naoko tenía el labial algo corrido y la cara roja, acalorada...

— No nos veíamos desde el Viernes, no es tanto tiempo — sonrió Sakura — ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Muy bien! Pasé el fin de semana con mis padres en Tomoeda ¡No los veía desde Mayo!

— Qué bueno, Naoko. Yo también pasé el fin de semana con mi familia — dijo mirando hacia el espejo del ascensor y dándose cuenta que algo faltaba de su disfraz.

— ¡Es lo mejor! ¿Verdad? Que tus padres te digan que te han echado de menos y que están muy contentos de verte y tú a ellos — comentó dando una palmadita — ¡Oh! ¿Te has puesto lentillas?

— ¿Lent…? — De veras que había olvidado esos repelentes anteojos de color pardo atigrado — ¡Ah sí! Son mucho más cómodas que las gafas, deberías probarlas — improvisó.

Salieron del ascensor juntas hacia la cafetería. Durante el trayecto de la máquina que generaba todo tipo de cafés a los muffins, Naoko explicó que ya había probado las lentillas y que éstas le irritaban los ojos, por lo que prefería seguir usando los lentes típicos, además que le daban un look más sexy. Resultó que la parlanchina chica también llevaba algo de comida a Hiraguizawa, un jugo y un sándwich.

— ¿Sabías que Eriol fue asaltado el Sábado? — ni siquiera esperó oír la respuesta de Sakura — Tres tipos lo golpearon, le robaron dinero y otras cosas que no recuerdo. El pobre tiene un brazo enyesado y la cara magullada.

La esmeralda se sorprendió ante la noticia, por muy mal que le cayera el tipo.

— ¡Qué miedo! ¿Tres tipos? Menos mal que no lo hirieron de forma grave — murmuró.

— Sí, dijo que en un mes más le quitan el yeso — el elevador se detuvo — Linda, llegamos a tu piso ¡Nos vemos durante el almuerzo! — se despidió, empujando suavemente a Sakura fuera del cubículo, pues ésta ni se inmutaba.

— Uhm, nos vemos.

¿Era su idea o Naoko estaba más acelerada y locuaz de lo común? También parecía estar apurada por llegar a su oficina, así como se suponía que estaba ella misma en un principio para ver a Syaoran.

¿No sería que su compañera estaba impaciente por ver a Hiraguizawa…? ¡Ew!

"_Qué mal gusto de ser así_"

Apuró el paso y golpeó la puerta doble para entrar en el despacho del apuesto castaño.

— Pasa — respondió Li del otro lado.

Sakura aceptó la invitación sonriente y le dejó en el escritorio el dichoso quequito de chocolate y el café.

— Muchas gracias, no sabes lo hambriento que estaba — musitó mirándola fugazmente y tomando el muffin para morderlo. Luego algo se le hizo extraño y volvió a alzar la vista en dirección al rostro de su secretaria.

— De nada… — "_¡Me está mirando fijamente!_" pensó contenta, ya que éste la observaba como si recién se diera cuenta de que existía.

— Perdona si soy entrometido, pero: ¿Estás usando lentillas?

— Sí, cambié las gafas por lentillas porque son más cómodas — contestó sonriendo.

Li se le quedó mirando unos minutos. Sin esas enormes gafas sus facciones se podían apreciar de mejor forma a pesar del exagerado maquillaje. Nunca la había contemplado realmente y ahora podía decir que, en definitiva, no era una mujer fea. Tenía unos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes, la pequeña nariz respingada y una linda boca acompañada por su alegre sonrisa perlada.

¿Ojos verdes? Eran escasas las personas que en China o Japón tenían el iris de aquél tono.

— ¿Son lentillas con color? — preguntó, pues no recordaba que Kinomoto tuviera los ojos jade.

— No, son t-transparentes… — respondió algo cohibida por su _inspección _sostenida, Syaoran sólo asintió.

Tenía mucha suerte entonces. Ya conocía a dos personas con los ojos de su color favorito: Goldie y su secretaria.

— Las gafas que usabas antes no te favorecían para nada — comentó, con tono despreocupado y dándole otra mordida a su muffin — Te ves mucho mejor así.

Sakura se ruborizó ante el cumplido, y no tenía ni porqué decírselo… ¡Qué tierno era!

* * *

**+Las supernotas de autora+**

*_**Amamiya:**_ apellido de soltera de Sonomi y la madre de Sakura, Nadeshico.

*

Lejos, una de las cosas más desagradables que existen es que te inyecten en el culo xD Qué mala suerte ha tenido Eriol ¿No?

Karma.

Ayy, y esa Tomoyo, acomplejada por su cuerpo… Como tantas adolescentes y algunas NIÑAS en el mundo real que recién comienzan a desarrollarse y vivir la pubertad. Es terrible, y todo gracias a la publicidad por aquí y por allá.

Syaoran enganchándose de un personaje inventado, irreal… Sin ser capaz de abrir bien los ojos y ver a su alrededor. El pobre está siendo_ burlado_ no sólo por un disfraz, sino que dos xD

Y Sakura, ahh Sakura, así como a su prima la acompleja algo, no su cuerpo, sino que su identidad. Al menos está entendiendo que el pasado es tan importante como el presente, y son piezas claves para forjar el futuro, pues debes saber quién eres _de pies a cabeza_ y no desmerecer de dónde vienes.

Lalala…

¡Este es mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes! El capítulo 6 de esta (algo) loca historia :D

Ojalá hayan pasado una muy divertida y linda Navidad junto a su familia y amigos. Les deseo, de paso, un muy próspero AÑO NUEVO: que este les traiga muchas alegrías y lindos procesos de aprendizaje y crecimiento personal. Que superen cualquier problema que tengan y que les vaya muy bien en todos los planos de la vida… Disfruten a concho.

Como siempre, muchisímas gracias por sus reviews amorosos ;)

Disculpen si las notas de autora o algunas partes del fic están un poco confusas, pero es que me amanecí escribiendo (ya son las ocho de la mañana aquí en Chile). Todo gracias al ataque de la inspiración xD

Muchos abrazos y buena vibra para todos y todas. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

**Atte. Bl0ndieBtch**


	7. Conflictos y descuidos

_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp, sólo la idea y el argumento de esta historia me pertenece._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Mi secretaria es una stripper!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Summary: Kinomoto era una secretaria común, reservada, ¿poco agraciada? Al menos eso pensaba Li, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ciertas cosas no cuadraban ¡Quien diría que su desaliñada secretaria era la stripper más popular de Tokio!

— diálogo —

"_pensamientos_"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambios de escena

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Capítulo 7: C**_**onflictos y descuidos**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Las gafas que usabas antes no te favorecían para nada — comentó, con tono despreocupado y dándole otra mordida a su _muffin_ — Te ves mucho mejor así.

Sakura se ruborizó ante el cumplido, y no tenía ni porqué decírselo… ¡Qué tierno era!

— G-gracias, Señor Li, ¿lo puedo ayudar en algo más? —vio cómo su jefe abría el maletín negro, buscando entre sus cosas.

— No, sólo sigue en lo tuyo.

Encontró lo que quería y lo situó sobre el buró. Se trataba del periódico farandulero que había estado leyendo uno de los guardas de su edificio. Li decidió comprárselo, aunque fuera la edición del día anterior, tras percatarse que en éste hablaban sobre un tema de su interés.

Por segunda vez aquella mañana, revisó la portada de la edición dominguera del _Mainichi Daily News _esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

**¡SENSUAL GOLDIE NO LOGRA SOLTAR PRENDA!**

_**Contienda entre revolucionados asistentes interrumpe su show en Carnival**_

_Páginas 20 a 22_

Estaba por pasar a las páginas en cuestión cuando se sintió observado. Era Kinomoto, quien seguía en el despacho. Lo miraba con las mejillas encendidas y gesto curioso.

Li alzó una ceja levemente, a lo que Sakura parpadeó nerviosa por ser descubierta husmeando.

— Lo siento. Yo… Ya me voy.

Syaoran asintió. Mientras buscaba la crónica, se detuvo a oír el eco ahogado que producían los antiestéticos mocasines de Kinomoto mientras chocaban contra el tapete. Cierto recelo hacia su secretaria había asaltado su mente.

Kinomoto era una mujer peculiar. Li no sabía de ninguna otra chica de diecinueve años que se vistiera como lo hacía ella. Más que aspirar a un estilo propio, ésta parecía esconder o esconderse de algo.

Chasqueó la lengua, pensando en que no tenía porqué entrometerse en las razones que pudiera tener su secretaria para ser así. Tampoco era que le importara demasiado, ya que apenas la conocía.

Tomó el periódico y comenzó a leer, divertido ante cada cosa que inventaba el autor de la crónica... Ojalá hubiese pasado todo lo que estaba escrito.

Recordó a su salvador, el tal Yamazaki, quien le había señalado una salida alternativa para aislarse y escapar de todo el embrollo. Si él no lo hubiese ayudado, quizá ahora su rostro y nombre se encontrarían expuestos en una publicación de dudosa calidad. Habría sido terrible ser, una vez más y peor, el centro de las cotillas y miradas dentro de la compañía, además de fuera de ésta. Pronto pasó a las fotos, pues el texto era desmesuradamente burdo en ocasiones. Goldie había sido captada con cámaras de celulares de baja calidad y a lo más se distinguía su figura.

Suspiró con mansedumbre ante lo extraño que resultaba, sobre todo para alguien como él, estar preocupado de una stripper. Se había dejado dominar por los bajos instintos durante las últimas semanas.

Dejó el periódico a un lado y se dispuso a trabajar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Acalorada, empujó algunas mantas hacia el pie de la cama para refrescarse y le echó una mirada al reloj digital sobre la mesita. Faltaban veinte minutos para las seis de la mañana. Se acomodó y tapó sólo con las sábanas. Antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, notó que por debajo de la puerta se colaba un haz de luz desde el pasillo. Unos pasos se acercaron, deteniéndose frente a su habitación.

Escuchó que alguien comenzaba a girar el picaporte y cerró inmediatamente los ojos para fingir estar dormida.

Sonomi se detuvo frente a la cama de Tomoyo, observándola unos segundos en silencio. Sonrió sutilmente ante la apariencia angelical de ésta mientras dormía. Hacía más de diez años, Tomoyo también parecía un angelito despierta: tan dulce, tierna, amable, delicada y preocupada por los demás que era…

— _Buenas tardes, señora Daidouji. Permítame — saludó la sirvienta mientras le quitaba el saco de los hombros._

— _Gracias ¿Ya llegó Tomoyo? _

— _La señorita se encuentra en su habitación._

_Sonomi subió para saludar a su hija de ocho años, pero no la encontró ahí y pensó que a lo mejor estaba leyendo en el invernadero. Bostezó de cansancio y fue a su propia habitación para darse un baño rápido. Con lo detallista que era, no tardó en visualizar el pequeño paquetito sobre su cama._

_Sonrió y lo abrió. Dentro había un precioso chocolate blanco en forma de flor y una tarjetita color rosa, en la cual se leía una linda letra infantil._

— _Feliz cumpleaños, mamá. Te quiero mucho — leyó en voz alta, emocionada por el gesto de su única hija._

_Sintió que la tomaban de la mano. A su lado, Tomoyo le ofreció una radiante sonrisa, que combinaba con el níveo vestido que llevaba._

— _Espero te guste. Kiki me ayudó a fundirlo para no quemarme — señaló contenta —_ _Te regalaré un pastel apenas aprenda cómo se hacen._

_Enternecida, la mujer abrazó a la niña musitando un "gracias"._

Lamentablemente, a medida que pasó el tiempo, su adorable hija se fue convirtiendo en lo contrario a quien alguna vez fue. Aquella transformación se gatilló con el comienzo de los grandes problemas familiares gracias al padre de Tomoyo, un hombre perturbado y egoísta.

Con un ligero nudo en la garganta, acarició el cabello azabache de la muchacha mientras la llamaba para que despertara.

A pesar de los desagradables momentos que vivieron, había actitudes y acciones de la chica que realmente no se justificaban bajo ningún concepto. O al menos eso opinaba Sonomi.

La luz que entraba desde el pasillo era potente, por lo que la morena miró a su madre con la vista entornada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó, desconcertada por la situación.

— Me voy de viaje por algunos días. Tengo asuntos que solucionar y…

— ¿A dónde? ¿Qué asuntos? — la interrumpió.

Estirándose el pantalón de tela, desvió la mirada y respondió.

— Vuelvo el sábado por la mañana. Sólo espero que te portes bien y te cuides mientras no estoy.

— Mamá, ¿a dónde? — volvió a preguntar, pero la mujer le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y la dejó sola en la habitación.

La morena se quedó sentada en la cama, apoyando la mano sobre la mejilla besada. La última vez que Sonomi lo había hecho fue cuando llegó a Tokio. El ruido del motor de un automóvil la hizo reaccionar y mirar por la ventana. Un taxista recibía la pequeña maleta que llevaba su madre y ésta se subía en el asiento trasero. Cuando el taxi se puso en marcha, Tomoyo supo que debía aprovechar la oportunidad. Luego cavilaría sobre la razón del viaje.

Sakura apagó el molesto despertador, bostezando. Se levantó y, arrastrando los pies, notó que pisaba algo liso. Recogió un trozo de papel y encendió la luz para poder leer la sobria misiva.

_Querida Sakura:_

_Debo solucionar unos asuntos de carácter urgente en Hokkaido. Vuelvo este sábado._

_No te preocupes, estaré bien. Cuídate mucho y por favor cuida a Tomoyo._

Salió de la habitación, releyendo la nota. Dentro de su torpeza mental matutina, si no había entendido mal, su tía se ausentaría por unos cuantos días y estaría a varios kilómetros de Tokio.

Una vez Sonomi le contó que había vivido alrededor de once años en Hokkaido, y quizá había ido a resolver asuntos relacionados con esa permanencia.

De pronto, el pedazo de papel le fue arrebatado de las manos. Era Tomoyo, quien se encontraba frente a ella vestida y con un morral colgando del hombro ¿Su prima en pie tan temprano?

— Hokkaido — susurró Tomoyo, inexpresiva. En esa ciudad vivió durante toda su infancia… Allá se había quedado _él_, y no por voluntad propia.

— Madrugaste hoy, ¿vas a algún lado? — preguntó Sakura al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Por qué habrá ido a ver a mi padre? — ignorándola, clavó la mirada entrecerrada en sus zapatillas.

Su rostro se tornó lívido. No, era difícil que le disminuyeran la condena luego de todas las leyes que infringió y del daño que les causó a ambas. Sólo planteárselo resultaba absurdo. Un tipo abusivo como él no podía andar libre por las calles.

Era pobre la información que Sakura manejaba acerca del progenitor de Tomoyo. A lo más sabía que éste y su tía se habían divorciado hace años y que no existían noticias suyas desde entonces. Sonomi nunca ahondó más en el tema y la castaña tampoco insistió, pero ahora sentía mucha curiosidad debido a la reacción de su prima.

Tomoyo solía estar a la defensiva, sin embargo, en ese momento parecía una niña desvalida y perdida. A la ojiverde le entraron ganas de abrazarla, pero se contuvo.

— Tu papá… Hace tiempo que no sabías de él.

— Hace mucho — la respuesta salió instintivamente de su boca. Miró a Sakura como si ésta acabara de aparecer por arte de magia, contrayendo el rostro en un mohín de disgusto — Voy donde mi novio. No te preocupes, regresaré antes que tu madre sustituta — enseñó el papel y empuñó la mano, arrugándolo.

Sakura, sin reparar en la última frase, la persiguió escaleras abajo.

— ¡Tomoyo!… No puedes irte así como así. Además, ¿desde cuándo tienes novio? ¿Quién es?

— Claro que puedo irme, tú no me lo vas a impedir. Y ni se te ocurra contarle a mi vieja que no estuve en casa, sino soltaré a los medios todo el rollo: les diré que la dichosa putita rubia eres tú — sonrió al ver la expresión de la ojiverde — Nada más ve con cuidado — advirtió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_La pequeña se sentó en su banquito en miniatura. Sostenía el examen que había aprobado con la calificación máxima, siendo la más destacada de todos sus compañeros de clase, incluso de los paralelos. Esperó a su padre por varios minutos, pues sabía que si le enseñaba su examen éste le otorgaría un gesto de aceptación y ella podría tomarle la mano. Un segundo al menos, ya que no le gustaba que lo tocaran._

_El corazón le dio un salto apenas vio el automóvil aparcar a unos metros. Agitó las piernitas, emocionada y sonriente mientras esperaba que llegara al porche, pero su padre llegó y pasó de ella._

_Sin entender, Tomoyo lo saludó, caminando tras él y enseñando orgullosa su examen. El hombre se detuvo y giró repentinamente. La pequeña, que iba justo detrás, chocó contra él y cayó. _

_El hombre la miró impasible durante unos instantes y luego simplemente se fue, sin siquiera ayudarla a levantarse. Ni saludarla… Ni mucho menos felicitarla._

La mirada de la chica se tornó vidriosa ante el inesperado recuerdo.

— Patética — masculló para sí misma, como reprendiéndose por su actitud de aquellos tiempos.

"_El maldito nunca me quiso" _afirmó.

Iba sentada en un taxi camino a casa de Eriol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya que Hiraguizawa no contestaba al móvil, Syaoran decidió subir y tocar el timbre de su departamento. De paso podría tomar una taza de café.

Esperó un rato e insistió hasta que le abrió una chica. Li verificó el número del departamento y no, no se había equivocado.

— ¿Buscas a Eriol? — preguntó, desanimada. Tenía el cabello azabache y liso a la altura de los hombros

— Sí.

— Pasa — invitó, haciéndose a un lado.

Si era una de las tantas _amiguitas_ de Eriol tal vez ya se la había presentado. Trató de analizar su rostro y recordar pero, la verdad, no se le hacía conocida de nada. Tomó asiento en el futón de la sala de estar, mientras que la chica se sentaba en un pequeño sillón a metros de él.

— Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji — se presentó, concisa, examinándolo con sus grandes ojos azules. A Syaoran le pareció que había estado llorando — Salgo con Eriol hace un tiempo. Tú debes ser Li.

Hiraguizawa no le había dicho que tenía una novia o algo así. De hecho, no le había conocido ninguna hasta ahora, ya que sólo salía con chicas por un par de noches, no más. De vez en cuando se _repetía el plato_, pero nada serio. Jamás buscaba una relación formal y duradera.

Esta chica lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Se iba a presentar como corresponde, pero un carraspeo desvió su atención. Era Eriol, en una postura evidentemente hostil.

— Buenos días, Li. Veo que ya conociste a Tomoyo — señaló a la morena con una fingida sonrisa de felicidad, que no combinaba para nada con su tono disgustado — ¿Nos vamos?

¿Hiraquizawa de malas pulgas? Eso sí que era nuevo.

Syaoran sintió lástima por Daidouji, pues se notaba afectada. Cuando su mirada coincidió con la de ella éste sólo dejó caer los hombros, sin saber qué decirle. La tensión del ambiente era bastante incómoda.

— Más tarde tendremos la conversación que dejamos pendiente — afirmó Eriol, aligerando un poco el tono al notar la expresión de su compañero, ya que quizá estaba siendo muy duro con Tomoyo — Puedes quedarte aquí y esperarme. No es necesario que te vayas — dijo finalmente, mientras salía del departamento.

Aún seguía enfadado.

La ojiazul asintió ante lo dicho, mostrándose menos pesarosa.

— Hasta luego, Daidouji — se despidió Syaoran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Hiraguizawa, ¿en serio estás saliendo con esa chica? — preguntó el castaño, yendo hacia el automóvil.

—Definitivamente, no. Tomoyo ha confundido muchísimo las cosas — contestó, haciendo una mueca de indignación — Cree que por llevarnos bien, haber tenido sexo varias veces y dormido juntos en mi cama tiene el derecho de decir que somos novios y otras tonterías. Incluso, malinterpretó todo al punto de pensar que puede llegar e instalarse unos días en mi casa, sin siquiera consultar qué me parece ni menos avisar.

— Ya veo… Ella no pareció comprender que tú en ningún momento ibas en serio — interpretó Li, sintiendo conmiseración por la chica.

— No me interesa ir en serio — espetó, con el ceño fruncido — Ni con ella, ni con nadie.

— Jamás te había visto tan cabreado — comentó el castaño, asombrado.

Hiraguizawa bufó, pero luego soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— Es una real mierda estar cabreado. Prefiero verte a ti en este estado, es más divertido — dio un par de palmaditas a Li en el hombro, en vista que éste ni se inmutó ante el comentario — Últimamente estás muy condescendiente conmigo y con suerte me insultas… Me pregunto por qué.

— ¿Ah sí? — no se había percatado de ello hasta ahora — Créeme que ni siquiera yo lo sé.

— Tal vez encontraste una cosa mejor que hacer y perdió la gracia insultarme. Es una lástima.

Syaoran detuvo el automóvil ante la luz roja del semáforo y la miró, abstraído.

— Puede ser que nuestras conversaciones cada vez se estén tornando más coherentes, más cercanas a conversaciones corrientes, como las que tienen las personas normales.

— Me aterra lo que dices — sonrió Eriol.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque al parecer tienes razón. Incluso, es como si nos estuviéramos normalizando y convirtiendo en eso que los normales llaman _amigos_, con todas sus letras.

— Eso sí que es aterrador — coincidió el castaño, sardónico — Quizá por eso ya no es tan necesario que me fastidies, ni que yo te trate de idiota o estúpido.

— Qué conversación tan homosexual estamos llevando, Li — comentó divertido el joven de gafas, y trató de cambiar el tema en plan de hacerlo enfadar — Aunque convertirnos en verdaderos amigos no tiene nada de espeluznante comparado con tu secretaria.

— De nuevo con lo mismo — murmuró el chino, en tono aburrido.

— ¡Vamos! Tienes que aceptar que es bastante "dejadita" de la mano de Dios. Es un verdadero engendro.

Eriol se estaba divirtiendo.

— De engendro no tiene nada, deja de llamarla así — aclaró Li, recordando los ojos verdes de la joven.

— ¿Sabes? Naoko da unas mamadas de lujo. Quizás el engendro Kinomoto te podría dar unas _monstruosamente_ buenas.

Syaoran rodó los ojos y lo golpeó en el brazo enyesado. Eriol se quejó un rato, pero pronto comenzó a reírse.

— Mira nada más cómo defiendes a tu _hermostra _doncella.

— Abúrrete de hablar idioteces, Hiraguizawa — dicho esto, le subió el volumen al stereo del vehículo para dejar de oír su cháchara.

Resultaba increíble cómo, en cuestión de pocos segundos, Eriol podía transformar una conversación relativamente agradable en todo lo opuesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Auch!

Se llevó el dedo a la boca para controlar el ardor y dejó caer rápidamente la fuente de metal sobre el mesón. Olió y contempló orgullosa su obra: un pollo relleno con verduras. Sólo esperaba que hubiese quedado bien, ya que había perdido muchísima práctica en la cocina.

Eriol llegaría pronto y ambos podrían tener una especie de velada romántica. Tenía muchas ganas de ver su reacción ante la sorpresa que le tenía preparada.

Sonriente, ordenó los cubiertos y trató de recordar en forma correcta cómo los distribuía una de las sirvientas de su antigua casa, quien además la había ayudado cuando pequeña a elaborar todo tipo de comidas.

Luego de una ducha corta se puso un primaveral vestido azul eléctrico y salió al balcón a fumar un cigarrillo. Los minutos se fueron esfumando, al igual que su paciencia y los veinte cigarrillos de la cajetilla. Volvió a la mesa del comedor, sirviéndose una copa de vino, y después otra, y otra.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

Perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sobre el sillón. Ya estaba borracha. Y cómo no, si ya se había tomado casi toda la botella de vino.

Se reincorporó.

Eriol entró en el departamento y enseguida presionó a alguien contra la pared. Él y la desconocida se fundieron en un beso hambriento.

— Eriol… — susurró Tomoyo, sintiendo cómo la cólera se agolpaba en su interior. Eriol estaba con otra, con una maldita puta.

Caminó hasta el par, tambaleándose. Entonces la chica, que había llegado con Eriol, abrió los ojos e interrumpió el beso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que vayamos al sofá?

Ante la pregunta del hombre, Naoko indicó tras él.

Hiraguizawa volteó y su rostro giró con fuerza en dirección contraria. Tomoyo le acababa de dar una bofetada. Mierda, había olvidado que la morena estaba en su casa. A su lado, Naoko comenzó a gritar, pues Tomoyo ya la asía del cabello y tiraba de ella hecha una furia. Entre tirones de cabello, arañazos y manotazos, la desesperada Naoko empujó a la ojiazul, haciéndola caer.

— ¡Dios! — exclamó la joven, recuperando el aliento.

Eriol corrió donde Tomoyo y la detuvo, pues ésta ya quería embestir nuevamente a su secretaria. Por suerte no parecía haberle ocurrido nada con la caída.

— Llamaré a la policía — dijo Naoko, llorando de susto. Era la primera vez que peleaba físicamente con alguien.

— No — el hombre contenía a la morena por la espalda — Llama a Li y dile que venga, que es urgente.

Eriol llevó a Tomoyo a su habitación, donde se encerró con ella y la soltó. La chica se dejó caer en el tapete.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó, dándole la espalda. Su voz era débil.

— No me exijas explicaciones — se defendió el joven de gafas, comprendiendo exactamente a qué se refería — Ya te dije que tú y yo no somos novios.

— ¿Qué somos entonces?

— Conocidos a los que les gusta follar de vez en cuando — replicó, carente de tacto.

Este tipo de situaciones le colmaban la paciencia. Nunca había tenido que presenciar una pelea entre chicas en su propia casa, y todo porque a una se le había ocurrido tomar atribuciones que no le correspondían.

¡Qué día de mierda! Y todo gracias a Tomoyo. Notó que los hombros de ésta temblaban. Seguramente estaba llorando y eso lo empeoraba todo. Detestaba cuando las chicas se dejaban dominar por los sentimientos y ese tipo de tonterías.

— Creí que pensabas parecido a mí en este tipo de temas, pero veo que me equivoqué — explicó Eriol, en tono cansado y exasperado — Tenía la idea de que a ti también sólo te gustaba pasarlo bien, sin involucrar sentimentalismos.

Tomoyo se estaba haciendo trizas por dentro con cada palabra que le escuchaba decir.

Claro que sabía que no eran novios, pero pensaba que tal vez compartían una relación especial. Sentía que se parecían tanto y tenían tan buena química, que creyó que tal vez, con el tiempo, podrían llegar a tener una relación más trascendente. Pensaba que quizá Eriol podía valer la pena. Sin embargo, en esa expectativa afloraba el dilema: ¿En qué momento había permitido que se bajaran sus defensas, al punto de llegar a enamorarse de él? ¿Cómo diablos se le había ocurrido tener, nuevamente, expectativas sobre los hombres, si todos eran una mierda? Definitivamente, algo iba mal con ella.

En cierta forma, la estructura que había construido durante los últimos años a modo de armadura, de defensa, se estaba yendo abajo, y el ejemplo más claro de ello era el haberle cocinado. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no le cocinaba a nadie, pues había ido dejando ese aspecto suyo atrás, y ahora simplemente había cedido a su antigua forma de ser ¿Y de qué sirvió? Realmente, de nada. Eriol ni siquiera pareció haber reparado en su sorpresa, en su puta muestra de afecto, porque eso era: una prueba de que estaba enamorada de él.

Lo peor era que lo quería, pero él no a ella, y esa realidad dolía demasiado. En particular dolía el hecho de haber fallado otra vez.

Nuevamente la habían hecho caer, y nadie estaría ahí para ayudarla a levantarse. Tendría que hacerlo sola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en pijama sobre el sofá de la sala de estar, viendo un divertido programa de televisión en que le hacían bromas a la gente, utilizando cámaras escondidas. Pero, a diferencia de otras veces, Sakura no se reía a morir, pues la preocupación acerca de dónde y cómo podía estar su prima la tenía muy nerviosa.

Miró el reloj: eran casi las once y media de la noche.

Comenzó a morderse las uñas… ¿Y si el hombre con el que estaba era un perturbado mental y le hacía daño? O podía estar sola y perdida en Tokio, sin dinero para llamarla desde un teléfono público y sin tener una comisaría cerca.

Ojalá el tipo realmente fuera su novio y la dejara estar en su casa, para que luego Tomoyo volviera antes de que llegara su tía del viaje. Pero a Sakura le resultaba difícil confiar en la amatista, pues era muy irresponsable e inmadura para su edad. Fácilmente se podía encontrar en esos instantes borracha en un bar, o en cualquier lado, y de sólo imaginarlo más desasosiego sentía. A una chica borracha y sola le podía ocurrir cualquier cosa.

El teléfono sonó y cruzó los dedos para que se tratara de su prima.

— ¿Diga?

— _Tomoyo lleva más de una hora de retraso_ — gruñó Kurogane del otro lado de la línea — _¿Dónde está?_

A Tomoyo le tocaba trabajar ese día y al parecer también el siguiente. Sakura se golpeó la frente pues había olvidado aquél gran detalle.

No era buena mintiendo, y Kurogane la descubriría enseguida, por lo que le tendría que contar la verdad.

— _¿Sakura?_

— Tomoyo se fue esta mañana — confesó.

— _¡¿Qué? ¿Huyó?_

— No, o sea, algo así — intento explicarse, con la voz disminuida y temblorosa — Dijo que estaría con su novio y volvería antes del sábado… Pero no me dijo si iría a trabajar o no.

— _Mierda… Sakura, ¿cómo la dejas irse así, nada más?_

La susodicha se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose un tanto culpable, aunque sabía que no era del todo su falta.

— Intenté detenerla, pero ella dijo que no podía impedírselo. Además, me amenazó con que si la acusaba, ella le diría a todo el mundo que soy Goldie.

— _Ya veo, lo siento _— dijo Kurogane, luego de un corto silencio. Debía ser bastante incómodo tratar de esconder un secreto y vivir con una bocona bajo el mismo techo, que encima te amenaza — _Vaya pendeja esa Daidouji._

Sakura estrujó el auricular.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — preguntó angustiada.

— _Le diremos a Sonomi que Tomoyo se quedó en casa y vino a trabajar, para que no experimente más malos ratos _— aclaró en tono irritado — _Le explicaré a Chiharu y a los demás que la chica está enferma y que no podrá venir hoy._

— Kuro, ¿qué tal si no vuelve? ¿O si le ocurre algo malo?

— _Dudo que pase lo último. Recuerda que vivió sola en Inglaterra unos cuantos años, debe saber cómo cuidarse_ — respondió tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque ni el mismo se convencía mucho. Esperaba que en verdad la muy tarada estuviera bien.

Según la castaña Kuro tenía razón.

— _Si no sabes nada de ella de aquí al Viernes, que es cuando se supone que debería volver, llamaremos a la policía denunciando su desaparición. _

— De acuerdo…

— _Me tengo que ir. Cuídate, Sakura. Cualquier novedad me avisas_ — dijo rápidamente y cortó la comunicación.

La ojiverde colgó el auricular, suspirando. Apagó la televisión y estaba por ir a acostarse cuando oyó que giraban el seguro de la puerta. Sólo ella, Sonomi y Tomoyo tenían llaves, así que seguramente era esta última.

— Gracias a Dios — susurró, caminando en dirección al hall.

Oyó a Tomoyo murmurar cosas sin modular y luego ésta entró, vacilante. Su aspecto era terrible, y para qué mencionar su estado. Estaba muchísimo más pálida de lo normal y sus ojos un tanto rojizos.

— ¿Tomoyo? — Sakura la tomó de un brazo para ayudarla a subir las escaleras.

— No me toques — protestó la amatista, en un tono más dolido que agresivo. Sabía que si permitía el tacto iba a romper nuevamente en llanto, al igual que en la habitación del miserable de Eriol.

La castaña la observó preocupada.

— De acuerdo, sólo ten cuidado… — su prima era tan terca que no valía la pena insistir.

La joven trastabilló con el primer escalón, por lo que Sakura se sobresaltó, pero luego la vio terminar de subir al segundo piso sin mayores problemas.

Una brisa le hizo abrazarse a sí misma, pues a pesar de que ya era prácticamente verano, las noches a veces eran un tanto frescas, y el pijama de Sakura consistía en unos shorts y una camiseta tipo sudadera. Al parecer Tomoyo había dejado la puerta principal abierta.

Sakura volteó y notó a una figura masculina de pie en el porche ¿el novio de Tomoyo? ¿Era él el culpable del estado de su prima?

— ¡Oye! — lo llamó, aproximándose — ¿Qué le hiciste a Tomoyo? Porque si le hiciste daño te juro que…

El hombre en el porche era nada más y nada menos que su jefe.

¿El señor Li era el novio de Tomoyo? Sintió un súbito dolor de estómago, como si le hubiese llegado un puñetazo.

— Señor Li… Usted… Usted y Tomoyo…

Syaoran ahora entendía por qué aquella castaña se le hacía tan familiar, en especial su voz. Pero no podía creer lo que veía. Simplemente no podía.

Nadie podría.

La joven lo miró, esta vez con el ceño fruncido ¡El señor Li le había hecho daño a su prima!

— ¿Porqué Tomoyo llegó tan mal? ¿Qué le hizo? — exigió, enfadada, acercándose más a él.

— No soy el novio de Daidouji, ni mucho menos le he hecho daño. Sólo le di un aventón — explicó, mirándola desconcertado, de verdad no entendía qué demonios estaba pasando.

¿Por qué Kinomoto se veía **tan** distinta?

— ¡Ah! Pues qué bueno — sonrió Sakura, feliz de que el señor Li no fuera novio de su prima y que no le hubiese hecho daño — Pero, ¿qué le pasó? Se notaba triste… ¿La encontró borracha por ahí? Ella dijo que iría donde su novio y…

Li dejó de escuchar las infinitas preguntas de Kinomoto y se dedicó a examinarla de arriba abajo, varias veces, para cerciorarse de que no estaba imaginando cosas. Era todo demasiado insólito. Durante la mañana y la tarde su secretaria definitivamente **no** se veía así.

Tal vez estaba soñando.

La ojiverde, curiosa, se miró a sí misma para constatar qué estaba mal con ella… y fue entonces cuando al fin reparó en el problema. Claro, no llevaba el disfraz típico. Vestía su pijama: unos shorts y una camiseta rosa, sin rellenos de por medio ni prendas que la cubrieran más.

El señor Li la conocía con el disfraz y ahora la estaba viendo en pijama.

Dios, el señor Li la estaba viendo tal como era en realidad. Eso podía ser un plus, excepto porque esto estaba mal. Pésimo. No se suponía que tenía que pasar así. Ella tenía un plan trazado de "transformación"…

¡Pero todo se había ido a la mierda! ¿Por qué no se abría la tierra cuando lo necesitaba?

— Se-señor Li… Yo… Yo — tartamudeó, tratando de decir algo al respecto.

Syaoran alzó ambas manos, como rindiéndose y diciendo _basta_, luego se rascó la cabeza. Se notaba apabullado.

— Kinomoto… Sakura Kinomoto, ¿verdad?

La aludida asintió, roja a más no poder ¿Qué pensaría ahora de ella?

— ¡Le pu-puedo explicar!

Li negó, alejándose unos pasos. Ya le dolía la cabeza.

— No. Me tengo que ir — murmuró, echándole una última mirada, incrédulo — No entiendo nada. No entenderé nada ahora aunque me lo expliques.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola! Quería actualizar en Febrero, pero debido a motivos de fuerza mayor (mega-terremoto que llegó a mover el eje de la tierra) no logré cumplir, y a eso se le suma el haber vuelto a clases. Pero al fin ya está la séptima entrega de la secretaria horny y su hermoso, bello, precioso jefe ¡Espero la hayan disfrutado!

Le dedico este capítulo en especial a mis compatriotas, que espero estén sanas y salvas y no hayan perdido a ningún ser querido ni sus casitas debido al terremoto y tsunami que afectó a nuestro país ¡Fuerza y ánimo!

También se lo dedico a todos los países sudamericanos que últimamente han experimentado los embates de la naturaleza. Quería seguir pero las "voladas místicas" son interminables y ya es muy tarde (casi las 5 am).

¡Un abrazo gigante para todos! Nos leemos en la próxima =x

PD: si se leen algunas incoherencias o errores de tipeo, lo siento, pero mi déficit atencional anda por las nubes, se disparó casi tanto como cuando era una púber y tomaba Ritalin xD. Cualquier cosa me distrae y me hace perder el hilo.

**Bl0ndieBtch**


	8. Explicaciones

_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp, sólo la idea y el argumento de esta historia me pertenece._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Mi secretaria es una stripper!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Summary: Kinomoto era una secretaria común, reservada, ¿poco agraciada? Al menos eso pensaba Li, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ciertas cosas no cuadraban ¡Quien diría que su desaliñada secretaria era la stripper más popular de Tokio!

— diálogo —

"_pensamientos_"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambios de escena

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Capítulo 8: Explicaciones**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Kinomoto… Sakura Kinomoto, ¿verdad?

La aludida asintió, roja a más no poder ¿Qué pensaría ahora de ella?

— ¡Le pu-puedo explicar!

Li negó, alejándose unos pasos. Ya le dolía la cabeza.

— No. Me tengo que ir — murmuró, echándole una última mirada, incrédulo — No entiendo nada. No entenderé nada ahora aunque me lo expliques.

Sakura observó a Syaoran retirarse a través del caminito del jardín, hasta que éste cerró la gruesa puerta de entrada al recinto sin volverse una vez a mirarla. Había que tener muy mala suerte para ser descubierta así, de una de las formas más raras que se habría podido imaginar: su jefe se acababa de aparecer por su casa en medio de la noche y encima la había visto en pijama.

Sonrió, para reírse un poco de sí misma, pero sus ojos se nublaron involuntariamente. Era enorme la vergüenza y la angustia que sentía.

Ahora tendría que explicar sus estúpidas ocurrencias y correr el riesgo de ser tomada por loca. Lo que menos deseaba era que Li, más bien el _señor Li_, la considerara una chiflada, o quizá qué otras cosas pensaría acerca de ella de ahora en adelante.

Pensó en lo bochornoso que sería llegar a la mañana siguiente metida en su maldito disfraz, cuando él ya había visto cómo era ella en verdad. Se sentía tan avergonzada. No era cuestión de llegar y cambiar su forma de vestir sólo porque él la había descubierto, ya que si lo hacía muchos en el lugar, por no decir todos, se darían cuenta y haría un ridículo mayor.

¿Y cómo se justificaría ante su jefe? ¿Estaría él siquiera dispuesto a escucharla? Por sobre todo, ¿sería ella capaz de explicarse?

Gimió, agobiada, sin saber de qué forma saldría de ésta. Pero, y ¿qué tal si no volvía a aparecerse por el trabajo?

No, de eso ni hablar. No podía ser tan cobarde y desaparecer sin afrontar antes las consecuencias de sus actos.

Oyó que algo de vidrio se rompía en la cocina. Se restregó una que otra lágrima que había alcanzado a escapar y fue a ver qué ocurría.

— ¿Tomoyo?

Un fuerte olor a alcohol inundó su nariz. Su prima estaba sentada en la fría cerámica del suelo, con semblante inexpresivo. Sakura notó que una de las manos de Tomoyo sangraba moderadamente y que ésta no parecía notarlo, como casi toda la gente demasiado borracha, que ciertamente tiene el umbral del dolor por las nubes.

En el suelo de la cocina había más que nada pedazos de vidrio de lo que alguna vez fue una botella, mientras que era escaso el líquido. Su prima se había bebido lo demás.

Olvidando por un momento sus propios líos, se acercó preocupada a ella, llamándola varias veces. Al final decidió no insistir, pues parecía que Tomoyo no sabía ni dónde se encontraba. Incluso se le cerraban los ojos de vez en cuando, como si quisiera echarse una siesta.

Se notaba cansada, seguramente de tanto llorar: varios surquitos de sal le cruzaban sutilmente el rostro desde los párpados inferiores hacia el mentón.

Sakura inspiró aire y en silencio trató de tomarla en brazos. Por suerte era más pequeña y debía pesar unos ocho kilos menos que ella. La llevó a duras penas al baño de servicio en el primer piso, pues no podría cargarla por las escaleras.

La morena no hablaba, no se quejaba ni se resistía para nada. Era de lo más extraño si pensabas en cómo era Tomoyo… La Tomoyo consciente, claro, la que ella conocía.

Sentó a su prima en la pequeña tina de la ducha, quitándole la ropa como pudo. Mientras la lavaba con agua tibia, se fijó en que estaba bastante delgada: se le notaban las costillas y las vértebras más de lo normal, mientras que sus pechos parecían los de una niña de doce o trece años. La chica debía de encontrarse bajo el peso "ideal", de eso no cabían dudas.

Ahora que acababa de cerciorarse del estado de su cuerpo era imposible dejar pasar la idea alarmante de que la amatista padecía algún trastorno alimenticio, lo que explicaría el par de atracones de comida en los que ya la había visto. Tendría que tratar el tema con su tía apenas llegara del viaje. Había que buscar una forma de ayudarla.

Tras el baño, Tomoyo ya reaccionaba un poco más. Rodeada por una toalla, subía las escaleras como una autómata mientras Sakura la sostenía por los hombros.

Luego de curarle la pequeña herida, de la mano, ponerle un camisón y secarle el cabello, la castaña cubrió a la somnolienta chica con el delgado edredón de verano. La observó un tanto triste, imaginándose la poca estima propia que debía de tener su prima como para maltratar su cuerpo de tantas formas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por primera vez en su vida llegaba tan temprano a un sitio, poco más de veinte minutos antes de lo que le correspondía.

Durante toda la noche estuvo tan ansiosa que no pudo pegar ojo, le fue imposible dormirse y ahora sentía que los párpados le hormigueaban.

En unos cuantos minutos más tendría que enfrentarse al señor Li, quien lógicamente le exigiría una explicación… Y ella aún no sabía exactamente qué le iba a decir. Le había dado vueltas al tema durante muchas horas y, de las únicas cosas que estaba segura, era que la situación era en extremo embarazosa y que se encontraba en problemas. Ah, aparte del hecho de que moría de sueño.

Liberó un largo bostezo.

Para mantenerse despierta y distraída se dedicó a ordenar los papeles y archivos que tenía en su sector de trabajo, siempre con la molesta sensación de inquietud.

Vio llegar a su jefe cerca de cinco minutos tarde. Sostenía una taza de café, de la cual bebía, y no tenía puesta la corbata.

Sakura aclaró la garganta, sintiendo su rostro arder y sus piernas temblar por la anticipación.

— S-señor Li, buenos días.

Syaoran dio un pequeño respingo. Respondió a su saludo un tanto incómodo y entró raudo a su despacho. Resultaba perturbador verla en ese atuendo luego de la noche anterior. Además, se sentía como un tonto.

A pesar de que Kinomoto los había engañado a todos en Hiraguizawa S.A., él había terminado siendo el idiota mayor. Después de todo, era quien la había contratado en primer lugar. Ahora no tenía idea sobre qué hacer al respecto o decir. Ciertamente, se sentía también disgustado porque la chica le había tomado el pelo. De no ser porque pasó a dejar a Daidouji aquella noche tal vez jamás la habría descubierto, y quizá por cuánto tiempo más lo habría hecho imbécil.

Recordar el tema de Daidouji lo llevó a pensar en el estúpido de Hiraguizawa. Esa era otra razón para estar enfadado, pues el tipo era un desgraciado. La pobre chica sólo había cometido el error de creer que Eriol la consideraba alguien especial para él, lo cual era inverosímil si se tenía en cuenta que era una persona tan egoísta. Primero él, segundo él, tercero él y el resto… que se pudra.

Pues bien, Li había dejado que la mierda de jefe que tenía se pudriera ese día y no había pasado por su apartamento antes de venirse al trabajo. Ni siquiera había contestado sus llamadas, ni los mensajes de texto avisando que lo estaba esperando y sugiriendo que desatendiera lo referente a Tomoyo y Naoko. Como si fuera algo muy fácil de dejar pasar, semejante a lo de su secretaria.

La "poco agraciada" Sakura Kinomoto, quien resultó ser todo lo contrario.

¿Qué le ocurría a ella? ¿Acaso estaba loca?

— Li, ¿estás ahí?

El aludido bufó al reconocer la voz de Eriol, quien sin esperar respuesta asaltó su despacho. Su apariencia elegante y distinguida, a pesar del detalle del brazo enyesado, haría pensar a cualquiera que se trataba de un caballero, pensamiento que a Syaoran le hizo rodar los ojos.

Nada ni nadie era lo que parecía o decía ser. Al menos, eso le había restregado la vida en la cara en menos de veinticuatro horas. Desde luego, Li sabía que Hiraguizawa no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero jamás pensó que podía llegar a ser tan hijo de puta en la práctica.

— Tuve que tomar un taxi, ya que no pasaste por mí…

El joven de gafas se sentó y lo miró con una semi-sonrisa, aunque el castaño lo ignoraba.

— ¡Hey! Así son las mujeres; dramáticas y emocionales. Muchas todavía creen en el príncipe azul, en el amor, en la fidelidad, en el matrimonio y en todas las tonterías de ese tipo. Están locas.

_Están locas_. Bien, en eso al menos coincidía con él. Sus hermanas están locas, su madre sólo intenta parecer cuerda y su prima está como las cabras. Ni que decir su secretaria.

Syaoran, quien se mantenía estoico, lo miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que entró a su oficina.

Hiraguizawa amplió su sonrisa.

— Te perdono por no cumplir con tu deber hoy — se reacomodó las gafas con un aire de superioridad — Entiendo que te haya molestado tener que ir a dejar a Tomoyo a su casa, no te correspondía y seguramente lloró todo el camino. Simplemente debería haberla enviado en un taxi. Sabe cuidarse sola.

Li frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? — cuestionó, visiblemente enfadado — La chica estaba ebria y dolida, habría sido incapaz de cuidarse sola en ese estado o de siquiera darle bien la dirección al taxista, si hasta resultó difícil que a mí me diera la dirección correcta. Terminamos dando varias vueltas innecesarias hasta que logramos llegar a su casa ¿Qué si el taxista no tenía tanta paciencia como yo y la dejaba en cualquier parte? ¿O si era un pervertido? Sinceramente, no sé qué tienes en la cabeza, Hiraguizawa. Ni siquiera te importa haber herido los sentimientos de una chica, de una de las peores maneras — él había visto a una de sus hermanas llorar bastante y deambular decaída por semanas luego de enterarse que su novio la engañaba con una de sus "amigas".

Eriol se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, haciendo como que meditaba al respecto, pero pronto soltó una risotada que no iba al caso. Syaoran lo miró exasperado por su actitud.

— ¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso, si se puede saber?

— Tú, Li. Tú eres el gracioso porque hablas como si fueras una mujer, pero sé que sólo estás bromeando — concluyó haciendo un ademán.

— No bromeo con este tipo de cosas — aclaró, sintiendo que estaba tratando con un simio — Es inconcebible que te dé lo mismo lo que le pueda pasar a alguien que conoces, o que te tomes tan a la ligera su malestar. En momentos como este me pregunto si siquiera tienes un poco consciencia, porque me queda claro que careces de sentimientos, sin contar los "sentimientos" que tienes hacia ti mismo. Si es que pueden ser llamados así.

Hiraguizawa se puso de pié y se arregló la chaqueta, aún sonriendo.

— Sería mejor charlar cuando estés menos denso, ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos en el casino más tarde. No seas tan seriote.

Cuando estaba por salir se detuvo en seco y se volvió a mirar al castaño.

— Creo que tu secretaria quiere tener una palabra contigo — se volvió hacia Li para hacer disimuladamente una mueca de susto y asco — Adelante, _preciosa_.

Syaoran vio cómo Eriol, a espaldas de la chica, realizaba mímicas y luego abultaba la mejilla desde adentro con la lengua, moviendo el puño frente a su boca de forma grosera. Qué genial se sentía tener a un inmaduro de jefe, de no ser porque a pesar de todo el tipo era inteligente y eficiente en su trabajo, ya habría renunciado.

Sakura musitó un casi inaudible "permiso" y Li, ahora más incómodo que irritado por lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, la invitó educadamente a sentarse en la silla frente a su buró. Aunque lo mejor habría sido decirle que no podía recibirla ahora, pues quería meditar mejor sobre lo ocurrido. No todos los días te enteras que tu fea secretaria te ha tomado el pelo durante alrededor de dos meses y es en verdad una chica guapa.

_Adelante, preciosa_. Si Eriol supiera la verdad no lo habría dicho en plan irónico.

En realidad, cualquiera que la mirara detenidamente se daría cuenta que tenía un rostro precioso detrás de todo el maquillaje y las enormes gafas, las cuales ya no llevaba al igual que la vez en que se fijó en la tonalidad esmeralda de sus ojos. Pero por supuesto, su pinta general terminaba porespantar a cualquiera. Era de pésimo gusto el conjunto.

No le quedaba otra que reconocer que podía llegar a ser un tanto superficial. Por supuesto, no al extremo de Hiraquizawa.

A pesar del enfado, la confusión y el mal rato que lo había hecho pasar el asunto de su secretaria, consideraba que debía darle una oportunidad. Una oportunidad para que ésta diera a conocer las razones de su bizarra broma, si es que había otra razón que no fuera la de mofarse de todos los trabajadores del lugar, en especial de él.

— A diferencia de anoche creo que hoy sí puedo escuchar una explicación.

"_Pero sigo dudando que pueda llegar a entenderla_", pensó para sus adentros, mientras trababa su mirada con la de ella.

El joven apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa e intentó simular una posición relajada, aunque en el fondo se sintiera raro: no podía evitar llamarse mentalmente _idiota_, cosa que aumentaba su molestia.

La ojiverde temblaba ligeramente y se estrujaba las manos, pero estaba decidida a hablar.

— Bu-bueno, yo… Yo primero que todo quería pedirle disculpas — tragó saliva, nerviosa — Quería disculparme por usar este tonto disfraz. Sé que debe estar pensando que soy una loca de remate.

Alzó la vista en caso de que éste asintiera, pero nada, simplemente la miraba y escuchaba con atención, impasible.

— Bueno, quizá si lo estoy un poco. Pero yo, bueno, la verdad es que… es que cuando vine a la entrevista de trabajo pensé que mi jefe sería un viejo, perdón: un hombre que doblaría o triplicaría su edad. Entonces, bueno… — se ruborizó más de lo que ya estaba al notar su muletilla con los "buenos" — Entonces, usted sabe, no es raro que algunos de esos vie- hombres mayores verdes, ¡ah!

Syaoran, quien no se había esperado lo último, tosió para disimular la gracia que le había causado e intentó retomar su postura seria, porque en el fondo estaba muy molesto con ella, ¿verdad?

La chica bajó la mirada al nivel del escritorio, sonriendo un poco porque había oído una tenue risa de su jefe, y se relajó de momento. Aunque no volvió a alzar la vista por un rato.

— Me refería a que esos hombres a veces son… usted sabe.

— ¿Viejos verdes? — preguntó el ambarino, había un matiz de diversión en su voz que no logró ocultar.

Tenía sensaciones contrariadas hacia la chica, pues por un lado le simpatizaba, mientras que por el otro ésta lo hacía sentir muy molesto.

Sakura asintió, sonriendo un poco y mirándose las uñas, como si éstas fueran muy interesantes.

— Siendo sincera, me fastidia mucho ese tipo de hombres. No me ha tocado lidiar con ellos en el trabajo, porque, como usted sabe, ésta es la primera vez que me desempeño oficialmente como secretaria, pero sí a lo largo de mi vida he sido importunada por ellos — la chica recordó una vez en que un viejo le tocó la bocina y le ofreció subirse al auto, ella sólo tenía 13 años — Comprenderá que el sólo hecho de imaginarme a un jefe acosador me daba náuseas. Y bueno, para prevenir el caso preferí tener un aspecto nada atractivo, aún con el riesgo de no ser contratada por mi "mala" apariencia. Por otro lado, me arriesgaba a ser contratada sin que siquiera miraran mi currículum — se encontró con la mirada del castaño, la cual era penetrante.

Volvió a sentirse nerviosa y perdió el hilo.

— Eh… Yo… No sé si se entiende a lo que voy.

— En ese sentido es comprensible — afirmó Li, reacomodándose en su asiento y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Esos tipos abusadores también lo asqueaban. Había oído casos sobre jefes, no siempre viejos, que acosaban sexualmente a sus trabajadoras, aprovechándose de la necesidad monetaria de éstas. Las pobres tenían dos opciones: hacer lo que ellos deseaban o ser despedidas, cosa impensable si debían alimentar a su familia.

Sin embargo, Syaoran consideraba que el llegar a disfrazarse a diario era una medida un tanto exagerada, además de complicada, aunque, en verdad ¿quién era él para juzgar?

— Admito que no puedo evitar sentirme estúpido por no haberme percatado del disfraz. Me creía bastante buen observador.

Sakura replicó temblorosa al escuchar aquello.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! Le juro que no era mi intención hacerlo sentir así. Usted, señor Li, no tiene nada de estúpido, yo soy la estúpida a la que se le ocurrió esta idea tan absurda y… y… — volvía a atacarla una gran vergüenza y angustia, la vista se le nubló y esquivó la profunda mirada ámbar de su interlocutor.

Ya sabía que Li la comprendía un poco en cuanto a las razones del disfraz, pero era imposible olvidar o negar que en general la situación era demasiado embarazosa.

— No sabe cuánto me arrepiento.

"_Ni lo ridícula que me siento_"

La chica salió vertiginosamente del despacho en dirección al baño, donde se escondió. Sabía que probablemente estaba arruinando más la situación con esa actitud manceba, pero ya llegaba a estar mareada de tanta sangre acumulada en la cabeza. El rostro le ardía y era imposible retener las lágrimas.

Jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida. Seguramente, y a pesar de lo comprensivo que se mostraba, la impresión que éste tenía de ella no era de las mejores. No le extrañaría si en unos momentos más le decía que estaba despedida, después de todo, una persona que _engaña _de aquella forma a los demás no podía ser digna de confianza, independiente de las razones que tuviera, ¿no? Menos si el engaño tenía un modo tan subnormal.

Sería mucho más fácil para él echarla y contratar a una mujer más corriente, más seria y con actitudes menos adolescentes. Alguien más reflexivo que no se deja dominar fácilmente por las emociones. Una mujer que sólo lo viera como "el jefe" y no tuviera la idea latente de conquistarlo.

O una mujer que no llevara una doble o triple vida, como ella.

Y volvía a traer a su mente otra razón, la que hacía que le dieran ganas de cachetearse, y era que su adorado jefe estaba un tanto entusiasmado con su popular personaje: Goldie, la stripper.

Sakura sabía por su tía que Syaoran, tras el bailecito, se había dedicado a interrogar a Yamazaki, el presentador, y recordaba que éste, además, había comprado el periódico que mostraba un par de fotos borrosas de ella. A simple vista ese interés podía parecer genial y esperanzador, de no ser porque no era un interés real por _ella_, sino que por la rubia show woman.

Comenzó a morderse las uñas.

Syaoran le gustaba mucho, incluso más de lo que pensaba.

Ya había perdido la noción sobre cuánto tiempo llevaba lamentando sus metidas de pata, entre otras cosas, cuando oyó unos sutiles golpeteos en la puerta.

"_Ahora es cuando me despide_" pensó, apesadumbrada y molesta consigo misma.

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su floreada chaqueta, la cual quedó mojada y manchada con maquillaje.

— Kinomoto, ¿te encuentras bien? Ábreme.

Obediente, hizo lo que le pedía, y sus bellos ojos ámbar la miraron con genuina preocupación.

Syaoran no supo qué decir, nunca sabía qué decir en estos casos de llanto, y Kinomoto se notaba muy afligida. Le dieron ganas de hacer algo, de abrazarla quizá, pero se contuvo. No podía ni debía.

Además, sólo era su secretaria, no una amiga ni nada con la que pudiera tener más confianza. Encima estaban en el trabajo.

"_Me quiere despedir. Le doy lástima y no sabe por dónde empezar_", pensó la chica.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Li carraspeó.

— Kinomoto — la llamó en tono reposado — Tengo trabajo que hacer y…

Y Sakura no escuchó más, sólo se quedó con el "_Tengo_ trabajo que hacer_"_, no "_tenemos_ trabajo que hacer". Para ella eso sí que sonaba a despido.

Nuevamente fluyeron las lágrimas y trató de secarlas con la manga, pero ésta estaba húmeda. Recibió el pañuelo de tela que amablemente le extendió su adorable jefe, al que ya difícilmente volvería a ver, según lo que ella pensaba tener entendido.

Sintió más pena.

— Gracias… Lo siento. No se preocupe, me tendrá fuera de aquí en unos minutos.

— ¿Eh? — Syaoran la observó dirigirse al escritorio y comenzar a recoger sus cosas — Espera, ¿qué crees que haces?

Sakura lo miró, confundida.

— En ningún momento dije que estabas despedida.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó ella, negándose a creerlo de buenas a primeras — ¿No estoy despedida por rara y loca? ¿Por haberlo hecho sentir como un tonto con esto del disfraz?

El castaño suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Está seguro?

Al verlo asentir la embargó la alegría. Sonriente, se lanzó sobre él con enormes ganas de abrazarlo.

La sorpresiva acción de la joven hizo que Syaoran perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas en el piso alfombrado, con ella sobre él.

Evitó el golpe de la parte posterior de su cabeza contra el suelo gracias a todos los años de práctica en artes marciales, pero no logró evitar el cabezazo que se dio con Sakura.

— ¡Ay! — se quejó ella, sobándose la frente.

Li no se quejó, aunque obviamente le había dolido. Miró a la ojiverde, quien se quitó de encima rápidamente. La chica estaba ruborizada de manera furiosa y le pedía disculpas.

El castaño se llevó la mano a la frente mientras se sentaba, notando que le había salido un chichón, y también a ella. Ante su propio desconcierto y el de su secretaria, comenzó a reírse de buena gana.

Sakura lo miraba anonadada, pues pensaba que su jefe haría cualquier otra cosa, menos reírse.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Syaoran, cuando ya hubo recuperado un poco el aliento.

— Sí, gracias — respondió la chica, desconcertada — ¿Y usted? Lo siento tanto… ¡No dejo de meter la pata!

Por no decir "cagarla".

Syaoran se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sakura, con los ojos bien abiertos, la aceptó sin vacilar.

— Espera aquí, voy por hielo — avisó el ambarino.

Al momento siguiente, ambos estaban sentados frente a frente en el despacho de Li con pequeñas bolsitas de hielo sobre los chichones correspondientes.

— Lo siento muchísimo — repitió Sakura por enésima vez en el día — Por todo, en especial por esto último. Lamento ser tan efusiva.

— Está bien, al menos fue gracioso — admitió Syaoran.

Hacía tiempo que no se reía tanto y en verdad le había hecho falta, pues tanto la mala experiencia con Eriol y el descubrimiento sobre su secretaria lo habían tenido de mal humor. Ahora incluso se sentía más relajado.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de pasar por alto ni de extrañarle porqué el contacto con Kinomoto no parecía molestarlo en absoluto, siendo que odiaba que no respetaran su espacio vital. Si cualquier otra mujer se le hubiese tirado encima, por el motivo que fuera, seguramente se habría enojado. En particular por el cabezazo, el cual no le habría resultado nada divertido.

Tal vez era porque Kinomoto le simpatizaba y sabía que era una buena chica… A pesar de que fuera _un tanto_ extraña y se disfrazara, claro.

Por supuesto, le caía bien desde antes que supiera que era guapa. O eso pensaba. Como también pensaba que quizá se re-acostumbraría a su falso aspecto.

— Ahora retornaremos a nuestros quehaceres — recapituló el castaño con solvencia — Me comprometeré a no volver a cuestionarte acerca de tu disfraz, por extraño que me parezca, mientras que tú deberás ser más moderada a la hora de expresarte — refiriéndose al "afectuoso" abrazo de su secretaria, quien se sonrojó ante la reminiscencia — En general haremos como que aquí no ha pasado nada ¿De acuerdo?

Sakura asintió con una "moderada" sonrisa, contenta porque no sería despedida y porque tendría la oportunidad de seguir viéndolo cinco días a la semana. A veces hasta seis, en Carnival.

— Muchas gracias, señor Li.

Increíblemente, todo había resultado mejor de lo que pudiera haber imaginado, cabezazo incluido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura se encontraba en el casino. Sola, como siempre, excepto por los días en que Naoko llegaba a sentarse con ella para hablar y hablar de sí misma. Este era uno de esos días.

— Te contaré un secreto, pero no lo comentes con nadie — dijo Naoko entre risitas.

Sakura asintió fingiendo que la escuchaba, tal como lo había hecho desde que la chica de gafas llegó a la mesa. Estaba muy ocupada pensando en temas más importantes, como su jefe, quien era sin duda el hombre más apuesto y amable que había conocido.

— Llegamos a su apartamento y no te imaginas lo que pasó — contaba Naoko, susurrando — De la nada, apareció una tipa y ¡me tironeó del cabello! Por supuesto, Eriol me defendió y separó a la tipa demente de mí, quien supongo era su "novia" de turno o algo así. No era muy bonita que digamos — comentó haciendo un ademán — Después Eriol llamó a Li para que se la llevara, porque era difícil enviarla en taxi a su casa de lo borracha que estaba — en ese punto del relato la ojiverde comenzó a prestarle atención — Y gracias a él, con Eriol al fin pudimos dedicarnos a hacerlo durante tooooda la noche — finalizó, con mirada soñadora.

La castaña frunció el entrecejo al recordar el estado de su prima la noche anterior.

Así que todo era por culpa del imbécil de Hiraguizawa, quien ni siquiera se dignó a cuidar de Tomoyo o de llevarla a casa. No, el muy limítrofe prefirió pasarse la noche follando con Naoko y le delegó la responsabilidad a Syaoran, quien no tenía nada que ver en todo el dramón.

— Tranquila, sé que Eriol es muy apuesto y que a ti también te gustaría pasar una o varias noches con él — presumió su risueña acompañante, malinterpretando su expresión.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ni loca!

— Ay, Sakura, sabes que es cierto. Lamentablemente, no todas tienen la posibilidad — murmuró, haciendo un examen rápido de su apariencia y deteniéndose en su rostro, el cual Sakura había retocado con exagerado maquillaje.

— No a todas les interesa tener esa posibilidad — replicó con expresión de asco apenas mirar de reojo al dueño de la compañía.

"_Ese poco hombre…_"

Tenía ganas de lanzarle el salero. Lamentablemente estaba muy lejos, y si lo hacía éste la podía hasta demandar.

— Dices eso sólo porque estás celosa — afirmó Naoko, dándole una palmadita en el hombro — Quizá hace cuánto tiempo no tienes un buen polvo, ¿o eres virgen? Porque con esa pinta, querida Sakura…

La aludida perdió la paciencia.

— Para nada celosa, _querida_ Naoko. No soy de las que abren las piernas para conseguir un mísero aumento.

Y se acabó, no quería volver a trabar conversación con una cabeza hueca como ella, que encima se creía la gran cosa por acostarse con el retrasado mental de Hiraguizawa, a quien ahora sí que detestaba.

Varios metros más allá, Syaoran la observó retirarse de la cafetería, curioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Lo siento — musitó la morena.

Sakura casi se atragantó. Resultaba raro y emocionante oír a Tomoyo disculpándose, aparte del hecho de tenerla sentada voluntariamente en la misma mesa.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque Kurogane te sermoneó por mi culpa — respondió, mientras jugueteaba con la comida.

Sakura había olvidado llamar a Kurogane apenas su prima estuvo de nuevo en casa, tal cual había prometido. Por lo que, cuando llegó del trabajo aquella tarde, recibió el preocupadísimo llamado del susodicho.

— Ah, está bien. A Kuro le gusta regañarme en cuánto se le da la oportunidad, ya me acostumbré. Además, él estaba bastante preocupado por ti — luego agregó con la boca llena — No has comido.

Tomoyo la miró de reojo.

— ¿Preocupado por mí? — preguntó incrédula — Más bien debe haber estado inquieto porque no había quién me reemplazara esta noche.

— Nah, Kuro realmente se preocupa por la gente, incluso creyó que te había pasado algo.

Para la amatista resultaba un tanto inconcebible que alguien realmente se interesara por su bienestar, aparte de su madre y, como ahora también había sido testigo, de Sakura.

La noche anterior confirmó que la chica no era "falsa", como antes pensaba, ya que ésta se había encargado de ella a pesar de que siempre la trataba mal. Era imposible que recordara todo de manera nítida y mucho menos exacta, pero se le venían a la mente algunas imágenes de Sakura bañándola, llevándola por las escaleras y secándole el cabello. Esa mañana notó, además, que ésta le había curado una herida de la mano.

— Vale, por lo de anoche — dijo, enseñando su mano.

La castaña simplemente sonrió.

— Ya me voy, el taxi debe estar por llegar — informó Tomoyo mientras se ponía de pie y se colgaba la cartera al hombro — No me gustaría tener que oír uno de los sermones del tío ese.

Sakura se apiadó de ella, porque sin duda Kuro la regañaría largo y tendido, primero, por haberse escapado y, segundo, por haber faltado al trabajo. Ella también debería haberla reprendido, pero por el momento era mejor dejarle esa tarea a su amigo.

Había decidido, por otra parte, no tratar el tema de Hiraguizawa aún, puesto que no existía la suficiente confianza entre ambas y no deseaba echar a perder la, por primera vez, buena y, a la vez, frágil relación que estaban teniendo.

Mientras retiraba los platos de la cena para lavarlos, se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo casi no había tocado el suyo. Suspiró y se sintió mal por haberse despistado ante algo tan importante. Ese era otro tema que aún no podía hablar así como así con ella, ya que tal vez sólo lograría que ésta se pusiera a la defensiva.

Definitivamente, por el bien de Tomoyo, tendría que hablar con su tía.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **Pasadas las 4am (Chile) del Domingo 29 de Agosto… ACTUALIZACIÓN después de mil años, claro xD

Así que a Syao le cae bien su secretaria, le "simpatiza" y no le importa tanto que sea media rara… Tampoco le molesta que se le tire encima, o mejor dicho, "que viole su espacio vital". Justo ahora que sabe cómo es en verdad, qué conveniente, ah? Ufff, y qué entretenido que te peguen un cabezazo…

Una palabra: sospechoso.

Como siempre: gracias por sus lindos reviews, incluso por esos en tono de reclamo por el atraso en la actualización (derechos del consumidor hahaha). Muchas gracias también a las más de 30 personas que me tienen en su lista de autores favoritos en Fanfiction :* y a las más de 100 que tienen esta historia en su lista de fics favoritos!

No me extiendo más.

Espero que a todas/os les esté yendo bien por la vida :) y si no, ánimo, siempre hay que tratar de ver el vaso medio lleno.

Un abrazo gigante, locas y locos!

PD: ¡FUEEEEERRRRZA MINEROOOOOOOOOOOOS!

**Bl0ndieBtch**


	9. Oportunidades

_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura y de Tsubasa Chronicles son propiedad de Clamp, sólo la idea y el argumento de esta historia me pertenece._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Mi secretaria es una stripper!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Summary: Kinomoto era una secretaria común, reservada, ¿poco agraciada? Al menos eso pensaba Li, hasta que descubrió la verdad ¡Quien diría que su desaliñada secretaria era la stripper más popular de Tokio!

— diálogo —

"_pensamientos_"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambios de escena

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Capítulo 9: Oportunidades**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su compañera, Chiharu, la saludó por mera cortesía mientras limpiaba con un paño húmedo la superficie opaca de la barra.

— Hace unos minutos llegó el pedido atrasado — comentó, pulverizando el contenido de un spray desinfectante sobre el mesón — Necesitamos ayuda para terminar de ordenar los licores en el mostrador ¿Podrías…?

— Claro — interrumpió Tomoyo, en tono aburrido.

Chiharu alzó una ceja. Al parecer la princesita Daidouji se levantaba con el pie izquierdo todas las mañanas, ¿es que siempre tenía que ser antipática?

— Gracias.

La morena ni la miró. Guardó su cartera en un pequeño casillero, lo cerró y se dedicó a ordenar las botellas, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de _Firestarter_ de Prodigy. Tenía tantas ganas de bailar y de emborracharse para olvidarse de todo. Necesitaba dejar de pensar tanto en esa mierda de hombre que resultó ser Eriol. Se había prometido a sí misma no desperdiciar más lágrimas por él, pero cada vez que estaba en sus cinco sentidos no hacía otra cosa que recordar cuánto le gustaba el _cuatro ojos,_ a quien, independiente del corto tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, había llegado a querer.

Corrección: se había enamorado de él.

Bufó y leyó la etiqueta de un brandy. Le daba lata pensar, sentir la deprimía y el contenido de aquella botella que sostenía entre sus manos se veía apetecible. La abrió, bebió un sorbo rápido, degustando el dulce sabor en su boca y luego volvió a beber con ganas.

— No tienes remedio.

Tomoyo se detuvo y rodó los ojos. No estaba de humor para discutir con ese sujeto amargado.

Kurogane le arrebató la botella cuando estaba a punto de acercársela nuevamente a los labios.

— La descontaré de tu sueldo.

— Entonces devuélvemela — exigió, enfadada.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, quitándole a la chica la tapa. Cerró la botella de brandy y la puso en una de las estanterías más altas, lejos de su alcance.

Ella lo miró con un mohín y los brazos cruzados.

— Espantarás a los clientes si te emborrachas. Puede que también dañes nuestra imagen — continuo inexpresivo, pasando junto a ella e indicando el mostrador — Concluye tu tarea.

Sabía que el tonto tenía razón y no quería quejas posteriores de su madre, pero le caía tan mal… ¡Argh! Pocas personas la hacían perder tan rápido la paciencia, y él era una de esas. Se creía la gran cosa y ¡encima una vez la había encerrado en un baño, humillándola!

Odiaba a los sujetos como él. Si pudiera le daría una patada en el culo.

La amatista pegó un taconazo en el piso y siguió acomodando las botellas en sus respectivos lugares, con el ceño fruncido y musitando palabrotas entre dientes. Sólo esperaba que esa noche no fuera de mal en peor.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, un objeto llamaba la atención de Tomoyo. A esas alturas Carnival ya se encontraba atestado de gente.

Chequeó hacia ambos lados. Bien, ni la chica ni el latoso estaban mirando. Rápidamente se apoderó de la cajetilla junto a un vaso y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Se encogió de hombros echándole un vistazo al dueño de los cigarrillos, quien dormitaba y babeaba sobre el mesón. El acompañante del hombre en cuestión no se encontraba mucho mejor pero, para su mala suerte, podía articular palabras. El susodicho no dejaba de recitarle poemas de amor ó "intentos" de éstos.

Tomoyo rodó los ojos y encendió un cigarrillo.

— ¿Qué es?... ¿Qué es poesía? Diiiices mientras… mientras clavas… ¡clavas tu pupila azuuuul en mi pupila marrón! — entonaba el borracho mirando a la pelinegra con devoción. Apenas mantenía el equilibrio en la silla — Me… ¿Me preguntas tú, poesía? ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? ¿Lo preguntas? Poesía… ¡eres tú! Siiii… ¡tú! Y yo también — sonrió como retardado e intentó capturar su mano para besarla, pero la chica lo esquivó y exhaló humo en su cara.

— "Tu pupila_ azuuuul_ _en mi pupila marrón_" — repitió Kurogane, divertido — Un payaso plagiando a Becker—cacheteó al dormilón para que espabilara.

— ¿Qué esperas para llamar a los guardias?

Observó exasperada al poeta de cuarta, quien ahora le lanzaba besos.

— Ya vienen — le ofreció una sonrisa socarrona, pues le causaba gracia la situación — Te librarán del _poeta_ acosador y de su amigo con complejo de bulldog.

Kuro aprovechó de quitarle el cigarrillo de los labios y apagarlo en un cenicero.

— Recuerda que no puedes fumar mientras trabajas.

Y éste, ¿quién se creía que era para burlarse y quitarle el pitillo?

— Que te jodan — gruñó Tomoyo, volviendo su atención hacia unas animadas jóvenes que pedían tequila.

En sus ratos "libres" la morena podía recrearse mirando a los chicos guapos en la pista de baile. Además de bailar y emborracharse, quería, más bien, _necesitaba_ tener una sesión de sexoreparador. Pero poco y nada podía hacer si debía mantenerse tras esa barra durante una hora más, sin poder beber de su brandy o fumar hasta que dieran las dos de la mañana.

Pasando de chico en chico, su corazón se agitó. Reconoció a unos seis metros al hombre que la tenía mal, bailando burdamente con una zorra. No, no la misma que llevó a su apartamento: esta era una rubia a la fuerza.

— _Ya te dije que tú y yo no somos novios. _

— _¿Qué somos, entonces?_

— _Conocidos a los que les gusta follar de vez en cuando._

Sonrió amargamente. Al menos tampoco estaba interesado de manera especial en la putita de anteojos. Él sólo jugaba, se divertía y, finalmente, se hastiaba y buscaba juguete nuevo.

— _Creí que pensabas parecido a mí en este tipo de temas, pero veo que me equivoqué. Tenía la idea de que a ti también sólo te gustaba pasarlo bien, sin involucrar sentimentalismos._

Por supuesto que pensaba parecido a él, simplemente no pudo evitar ser estúpida y enamorarse en contra de su voluntad. Ella quiso divertirse, nada más, pero tenían que entrometerse los malditos sentimientos.

Apretó un puño cuando vio a Eriol muy acaramelado con la perra. De repente, la besó.

Tomoyo sintió como si la hubiesen golpeado en el estómago.

Dolor... Rabia.

Celos. Cómo detestaba sentir celos.

Existiendo tantas discoteques, pubs y bares en Tokio… ¿Por qué demonios tenía que aparecerse precisamente aquí?

— Hey, ¿te sientes bien? — preguntó Chiharu a su lado — En un momento te vi palidecer…

Tomoyo no perdió de vista a Hiraguizawa, éste algo dijo al oído de su novia de turno, quien rió. Luego se separó de ella y ahora se acercaba sin compañía a la barra.

— ¿Tomoyo?

— No me pasa nada.

La castaña asintió, sin creerle. La hija de la señora Sonomi se notaba afectada.

— Ok… Cualquier cosa me dices. Creí que te ibas a desmayar.

Sin escucharla, Tomoyo vio a Eriol saludar al grupo de chicas que pidió tequila. Siguió su camino, parecía estar buscando a alguien… Pronto se topó con su mirada. El hombre se sentó justo frente a ella y apoyó ambos codos en la superficie ébano. Ya no llevaba el brazo enyesado, sino que una férula forrada en tela oscura.

El inglés le ofreció una sonrisa radiante.

— La guapa Tomoyo Daidouji — la aludida notó que sus ojos estaban más pequeños de lo normal y quizá irritados — Te he echado de menos, ¿sabes?

Se tocó disimuladamente el cabello, nerviosa. No se lo esperaba.

— Yo no — mintió, desviando la mirada, y luego continuo lo más glacial posible — Bien, ¿pedirás algo para beber o sólo has venido a molestar?

— Comprendo tu enojo, pero si quieres podemos ponernos de buenas otra vez…

— ¿Qué? — definitivamente no entendía a los hombres, ¿estaba hablando en serio? — ¿Quieres que volvamos a _salir_?

Hiraguizawa asintió, sin borrar la sonrisa.

— ¿Luego de todas las cosas que me dijiste y la forma en que me trataste? — le resultaba inconcebible.

Eriol le acarició el brazo y ésta se estremeció ante su contacto. Dio un paso atrás de forma instintiva.

— Me di cuenta de que eres la mujer más divertida que he conocido en mi vida, Tomoyo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, no podía creerlo, ¿es que no la había escuchado?

— Ni siquiera me has pedido disculpas y… ¿esperas que yo vuelva contigo? ¿Así nada más? — su voz sonó quebrada, aunque intentó disimularla.

— Puedo compensarte, Tomoyo — aclaró él, aunque no parecía comprender nada de lo que quería decir la pálida chica — Lo siento, ¿ok? En realidad no era mi intención cagarla de esa forma.

Tomoyo suspiró y dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa amarga. Era difícil creer que realmente lo sintiera, siendo que hacía unos minutos lo vio besando a otra mujer, y que hace menos de dos días éste había llegado al apartamento con la tipa de anteojos, olvidando completamente su presencia allí.

Pensar que hasta le había cocinado una deliciosa cena…

Eriol se comportó como un cabrón con ella. No podía ser estúpida y pasar por alto aquello sólo por hacerle caso a sus irritables ganas de estar con él. No a menos que él hiciera algo mejor que decir "lo siento". Necesitaba demostraciones, acciones, no simples palabras para creerle.

— Sólo déjame en paz.

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente. Antes que la morena pudiera alejarse éste le sostuvo la mano.

— Perdóname, ¿vale? Podemos partir de cero — soltó su mano y le acarició el rostro —Lo siento de verdad.

— ¿Este sujeto te está molestando, Tomoyo? — inquirió Kurogane.

Arrugó el entrecejo debido a la cercanía entre el extraño y la hija de Sonomi.

Tomoyo pareció despertar de una hipnosis.

— Sí — respondió débilmente, se alejó de Hiraguizawa antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

Kurogane miró a Eriol con cara de pocos amigos y éste último lo correspondió, levantándose de su silla.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Su novio? — el tono del inglés era sinuoso.

— Déjala en paz, o tendré que echarte.

— Ya veo. No eres su novio, pero te gustaría serlo — se burló. Le echó una mirada a Tomoyo y luego al tipo que amenazó con echarlo. Era más alto que él por varios centímetros, además de fornido — Piensa en mi propuesta… Quizá nos vemos al rato — le dijo a la chica y luego desapareció entre el tumulto de gente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura abrió enérgicamente las cortinas palo rosa de su alcoba, permitiendo que la cálida luz del Sol la invadiera. Abrió también la ventana, por la cual se asomó, sintiendo la frescura de la brisa matutina. Era un día precioso. El cielo completamente despejado y de un celeste brillante. Los pajaritos cantando sobre las copas de los árboles de cerezo que había en su jardín, revoloteando de un lado a otro.

Se terminó de secar con la toalla, se puso la ropa interior y se vistió con un pantalón deportivo ajustado color grafito, una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un canguro de cintura. Se calzó unas zapatillas y se peinó el cabello húmedo, dejándolo caer suelto por su espalda. Luego bajó las escaleras corriendo y echó una mirada rápida al primer piso, por si veía a su prima, pero no había nadie. Debía de estar dormida aún, lo que no le extrañaba. Eran las nueve de la mañana y su tía llegaría alrededor de las doce.

Poniéndose unas gafas de sol, buscó su bicicleta y montó en ella. Tenía que hacer algunas compras para el almuerzo, pero primero quería pasar a ver la nueva cafetería que se había instalado a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa. La había visto hacía unos días mientras iba en el bus camino al trabajo y pensaba ir a comer una porción de pastel para probar qué tan ricos eran y así llevar algunos de postre.

Tras pedalear cerca de diez cuadras, se desmontó de la bicicleta y la aparcó frente al pequeño local. Se secó con el antebrazo las gotitas de sudor de la frente y entró en la cafetería. _Cat's Eye _estaba decorada de manera agradable y acogedora, con alegres colores y lindos muebles de madera barnizada. Había unas quince personas dentro y a Sakura le pareció raro el hecho de que casi todas fueran mujeres.

— Buenos días — la saludó alegremente un hombre tras el mostrador de pasteles finos. Tenía el cabello gris y usaba gafas circulares, tras las cuales la miraban unos afables ojos avellana.

Sakura lo saludó de vuelta, con una sonrisa.

— ¡Bienvenida! — exclamó otro hombre a su lado.

Tomándola delicadamente de un brazo la guió hasta una mesa cercana y desplazó una silla, en la cual la chica se sentó, agradeciendo su caballerosidad.

— Nunca te había visto. Es primera vez que vienes, ¿no? — el joven le extendió el menú, sonriente.

— Así es. Gracias. — recibió el cuadernito y le echó una mirada al camarero.

Era pálido, rubio y tenía los ojos color azul cielo. Parecía bastante alegre, al igual que el otro hombre tras el mostrador. Ambos rondaban los treinta años y eran muy guapos. Ahora comprendía por qué había tantas mujeres en aquél lugar.

— Llámame cuando quieras hacer el pedido — guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la mesa donde cuatro chicas adolescentes reclamaban su atención.

La ojiverde asintió, sonriendo. Comenzó a ojear el colorido menú, en cuya portada tenía la cara de un gato.

Afuera, un joven de desordenado cabello marrón se debatía entre el brownie de apariencia apetitosa de la izquierda y un pastel de chocolate decorado con fresas de la derecha, hasta que decidió que mejor probaría los dos.

Apenas entró, llegó a su nariz el exquisito olor dulzón de las cafeterías y también percibió varias miradas encima y cuchicheos.

— ¡Otro hombre guapo! Kari: definitivamente tenemos que venir más seguido — comentó una chica sentada cerca de la entrada.

— Buenos días — lo saludó alegre el hombre tras la vitrina, de cabello gris.

— Buenos días. Quiero una porción de brownie y de pastel de chocolate con fresas para llevar, por favor. ¿Aceptan tarjeta de crédito?

Sakura, quien aún no decidía cuál de todas las exquisiteces que mostraba el menú desayunaría, miró a su jefe, de espaldas a ella. Reconocería su voz en cualquier parte.

Mientras el amable hombre de gafas envolvía el pedido, Syaoran miraba el resto de los postres en vitrina.

— También quiero ese de ahí.

La castaña quería saludarlo, pero no reaccionaba. Pensaba que no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad, que por algo ella y él estaban en el mismo lugar, el mismo día y a la misma hora. Como fuera, debía actuar rápido, pues en cuanto le entregaran los pastelitos su jefe se iría.

"_¡Vamos! Salúdalo, no es tan complicado."_

— Gracias. Adiós — se despidió el chino.

Sakura soltó el aire que había estado sosteniendo dado su nerviosismo y repentina timidez.

"_Genial, perdiste la oportunidad de hablar con él"_

A través de la ventana observó a su jefe alejarse y hurguetear en los bolsillos de sus jeans. De pronto, la joven reparó en un adolescente que se estaba montando en una bicicleta. SU bicicleta.

— ¡Oye! — gritó, golpeando la ventana con los nudillos para llamar su atención, pero quien miró fue Li, señalándose a sí mismo, confundido. Sakura negó con la cabeza y salió del local.

El niño simplemente se puso en marcha.

Syaoran sintió un golpe en el brazo, el cual hizo que los pasteles recién adquiridos y empaquetados fueran a parar al suelo.

— ¡Detente! — gimió una chica a sus espaldas. Su voz se le hizo familiar.

Sakura perseguía al niño que le acababa de robar la bicicleta, sin embargo éste, obviamente, iba demasiado rápido como para alcanzarlo a pie. Se detuvo antes que acabara la cuadra ya que, para su mala suerte y para la buena del ladrón, el maldito semáforo había dado luz verde a los vehículos. Se pegó una palmada en la frente, molesta consigo misma por haber olvidado poner un candado que asegurara la bicicleta, y a la vez con rabia e impotencia porque existía gente tan aprovechadora.

Su respiración se había agitado debido a la carrera.

— Estos mocosos… — murmuró Syaoran junto a ella, quien también había tratado de agarrar al ladrón apenas se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque algo tarde — Lamento lo de tu bicicleta. Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes podría haberlo atrapado.

La castaña asintió con una media sonrisa. No podía hablar aún, pues estaba cansada por la repentina carrera y tratando de calmar el coraje que sentía.

Li la inspeccionó, curioso.

— ¿Kinomoto? — preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Con razón le había parecido familiar la voz — Disculpa. No te reconocí.

Su secretaría tenía una figura muy estilizada, lo cual podía comprobar debido a la ropa deportiva ligeramente ajustada que llevaba. Tenía el cabello suelto y algo despeinado.

— No se preocupe, es sólo que está _acostumbrado_ a verme de la otra forma — dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Sí, creo que fue por eso — respondió él, mientras pensaba que Kinomoto se veía muy bonita sin una pizca de maquillaje, aunque se notaba compungida.

Debía hacer algo para ayudarla a sentirse mejor, pero no tenía idea qué, fue entonces cuando el estómago de la chica rugió de manera furiosa y ésta se llevó las manos al vientre, avergonzada.

— Lo siento, es que aún no desayuno. Iba a pedir un pastel en el _Cat's Eye_ cuando vi a ese niño llevándose mi bici.

Syaoran tuvo una idea.

— Ese mocoso hizo que mi desayuno terminara en el suelo — Sakura sintió la cálida mano de Li apoyarse en su espalda — ¿Qué te gustaría comer? Yo invito.

La naturalidad de la invitación llamó la atención de la castaña y del mismo chino.

— ¿En… serio? — sus mejillas se encendieron, era la primera vez que su jefe la invitaba a algo — Yo… No es necesario.

"_Tonta, sólo di que sí."_

Al rato estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la nueva cafetería, agradecida del pequeño ladrón por lo que estaba pasando. Frente a ella estaba el apuesto Syaoran Li, disfrutando de un brownie y un capuccino que le había pedido a Fye, que era como se llamaba el camarero rubio, mientras que ella comía un pastel de chocolate y fresas y bebía un jugo de manzana.

De vez en cuando, sentía la penetrante mirada de Li posarse en ella, pero nunca era por mucho rato.

— Este es el mejor brownie que he probado en mi vida — comentó de repente, y Sakura fijó la mirada en sus bellos ojos ámbar.

— Le gusta mucho el chocolate, ¿no? — preguntó la ojiverde, dejando escapar una sonrisa — Siempre pide cosas de o con sabor a chocolate.

— Es mi sabor favorito — afirmó.

Syaoran vio cómo Sakura se limpiaba con la punta de la lengua el labio superior, donde tenía unas manchitas de chocolate. La acción le pareció tan seductora que se preguntó si la chica estaba coqueteando con él.

Estar en compañía de la _real_ Sakura Kinomoto le resultaba inquietante, ya que la veía demasiado atractiva. Mal que mal, era hombre y le complicaba pasar por alto a chicas tan guapas como ella, con ese par de relucientes iris esmeraldas y ese otro par de… Bueno, no llevaba escote alguno y aún así era posible _notarlas_.

Si no fuera porque trabajaba con él, tal vez ya la habría invitado a salir. Aunque lo de ahora parecía una cita, claro que sin plan romántico.

— ¿Y cuál es tu sabor favorito?

Repentinamente tenía ganas de saber cosas sobre su secretaria, aunque fueran las básicas.

— El chocolate, también — mostró un trocito de biscocho de chocolate y comentó, sonriente — Acá hacen unos pastelillos realmente deliciosos. Muchas gracias por la invitación, señor Li.

— Kinomoto, por favor — su tono pareció exasperado — Deja de llamarme _señor_.

Cuando lo llamaba así lo hacía sentir mayor de lo que realmente era, y, en este preciso momento, le desagradaba enormemente sentirse mucho más viejo que ella. Además recordaba su confesión sobre los asquerosos _jefes viejos verdes_.

— ¡Perdón! Es que no sé de qué otra forma llamarlo. No quiero faltarle el respeto…

— Llámame Li. Tutéame. Tengo veinticuatro años: es poca la diferencia de edad que hay entre nosotros.

La castaña esbozó una gran sonrisa, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

— Bueno Li, si estamos en esas… Tú puedes llamarme Sakura.

Una inusual sensación recorrió el abdomen de Syaoran cuando vio a la joven sonreír de forma radiante, lo que lo hizo pensar en su época adolescente… Mierda, no podía ser lo que él estaba pensando.

No, no pasa nada. Claro que no.

— ¡Son casi las once! — exclamó Sakura, mirando el reloj con forma de gato colgado en la pared de la cafetería — Señ… ¡Digo Li! Me tengo que ir. Muchísimas gracias por todo…

— Espérame — dijo Li, poniéndose de pie. La ojiverde lo observó un poco confundida — Te robaron la bicicleta, ¿recuerdas? Puedo llevarte a donde sea que tengas que ir ahora.

Sakura miró a su jefe mientras éste señalaba algunos pasteles de la vitrina y pedía que se los envolvieran, además de pagar con tarjeta de crédito a Yukito, el hombre de mirada amable y cabello gris.

— Vamos.

Syaoran quitó la alarma de su Mercedes Benz deportivo, abriéndole la puerta del copiloto a Sakura y entregándole los pasteles envueltos con papel.

— ¿A dónde tienes que ir? — preguntó él mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, cosa que la joven ya había hecho.

— A mi casa.

Se ruborizó al oír a Li soltar una especie de bufido y verlo sonreír divertido. Su casa era el lugar donde éste la había _descubierto_, cortesía de Tomoyo.

— Creo que recuerdo como llegar, de todas formas no queda muy lejos de aquí.

A pesar de su bicicleta, su suerte este día había sido excelente: ¡gracias al ladronzuelo ella y Li acababan de tener una especie de cita!

Realmente, todo pasa por algo.

El viaje se hizo cortísimo. Ambos se mantuvieron en un silencio un tanto incómodo.

Sakura se la pasó mirando de reojo al apuesto chino, quien no despegó la mirada del camino. En verdad no tenía ganas de despedirse, quería estar más tiempo con él, pero su tía llegaría pronto y debía hacer unas cuantas cosas.

— Muchas gracias por la invitación y por traerme a mi casa, Li — murmuró la castaña, comenzando a abrir la puerta.

Syaoran trabó su mirada con la de ella. En sus labios se esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

— De nada, Sakura. Gracias a ti por ayudarme a salir de la rutina.

A la joven le pareció que había sonado tan sincero y tierno que no logró reprimir sus ganas de darle un beso en la mejilla.

— Cuando quieras — ofreció, ante la mirada atónita de Li — ¡Nos vemos!

— Espera — la ojiverde estaba por cerrar la puerta del coche y se detuvo, asomando la cabeza — Yo… Esos pasteles, son para ti.

— ¿En verdad?

— Sí… Por tu bicicleta y eso… — se sentía raro, de nuevo esa sensación en su estómago — Son tuyos, puedes llevártelos.

— ¡Gracias!

"_¡Qué tierno!"_

Sakura lo observaba con los ojos brillantes y él tuvo que desviar la mirada, incómodo.

— Me tengo que ir… Nos vemos el lunes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El lunes por la mañana, su jefe llegó y pasó olímpicamente de ella. E hizo lo mismo durante todo el día siguiente.

Syaoran Li la evitaba deliberadamente y trataba de cruzar la menor cantidad de palabras posibles con ella. Ni siquiera la llamaba para encargarle un café o uno de esos quequitos de chocolate que tanto le gustaban y que comía dos o tres veces al día. Al final todo se reducía a lo estrictamente necesario, es decir, al trabajo en sí. No había ningún tipo de comunicación respecto de ninguna otra cosa.

— _Kinomoto, los papeles, gracias._

— _Kinomoto, las fichas de los clientes, gracias._

— _Kinomoto, revisa la redacción de este informe, gracias._

¿No que él la llamaría Sakura?

Todo esto le resultaba demasiado extraño, más aún después del agradable rato que habían pasado juntos en la cafetería nueva. Además, ese mismo sábado no lo vio durante su show en Carnival. Incluso le preguntó a Kurogane, quien ubicaba a Li por el día en que Sakura bailó con él, y a Tomoyo, pero ambos coincidían en que no lo habían visto.

¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?

Tal vez decidió que le había dado mucha confianza, siendo ella sólo su secretaria.

Tal vez se había arrepentido de invitarla al _Cat's Eye_, ya que sólo actuó guiado por la lastima tras el robo de su bici.

Tal vez pensó que le estaba dando falsas esperanzas, así que decidió actuar de forma fría y evitativa de ahora en adelante para hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Tal vez pensó en todo lo anterior junto… Y en que quería para él los pasteles que le regaló.

¡Pero no podía ser!

Ese día habían cruzado inconsciente y espontáneamente el límite jefe-secretaria, o laboral, o como quieran llamarlo. Parecían amigos, que podían llegar a ser algo más que eso si se lo proponían.

Sí, era verdad, Sakura había sentido esperanzas luego de esa experiencia, sintió que realmente existían posibilidades entre ella y Syaoran, aunque tuviera que saber esperar y ser paciente, o lo que fuera. Gracias a eso se ilusionó y pataleó de emoción durante todo el fin de semana, pensando en que debía conquistarlo.

La _puerta_ pareció estar abierta, sin embargo ayer se le había cerrado en pleno rostro.

Ya para el miércoles Sakura no daba más de confusión y exasperación.

Era raro, pero no lograba sentirse triste: su intuición femenina le decía que Li escondía algo, que no tenía que ver con un directo rechazo a su persona. Confirmó sus sospechas cuando lo pilló mirándola durante la hora de almuerzo y éste desvió rápidamente la mirada. Si no quería tener nada que ver con ella excepto en lo relacionado al trabajo, ¿por qué la miraba?

Antes de irse a su casa, la castaña decidió tocar la puerta que daba a la oficina del hombre que la tenía en vilo, pero ésta se abrió antes de que sus nudillos siquiera rozaran la madera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de Autora: **¡Hola a todos! Hace un mes que ya liberaron a los mineros y en el último capítulo les deseaba fuerza (a fines de Agosto), por lo que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde mi última actualización… Bueno, ustedes ya saben por experiencia propia. Como siempre, hay cosas de la vida "real" que uno debe priorizar y eso no va a cambiar.

La verdad es que tengo este capítulo por la mitad desde Septiembre, que era cuando planeaba actualizar, pero luego llegó Octubre a la velocidad de la luz y con él todos esos exámenes, informes, lecturas, trabajos en grupo, cosas de novios, salidas, etc. Octubre se fue tan rápido como llegó y apareció Noviembre, y aquí estamos. Este mes se portó un poco mejor conmigo de momento, me dio un pequeño respiro y la _oportunidad_ de terminar de escribir el capítulo que les debía: OPORTUNIDADES :)

Hay un mensaje algo así como "subliminal" en el último mini párrafo xD

Espero hayan disfrutado el capi y muchísimas gracias a: **ZetitaCullen**, **aridarck**, **Miss Strawberry Fields**, **Chika-Phantom-Li**, **Tachikawa de Ishida**, **sakura awaji**, **vmi5**, **Hibari Zhang**, **ChOcOfReSaS**, **Diana Prenze**, **Lunaa xD**, **julian manes**, **gozatela**, **LMundine**, **chii hime chan**, **lfanycka**, **beautifly92**, **Mary**, **Adri Antara**, **Sailor Alluminem** **Siren**, **Daniratoe**, **Moka-SyS**, **FeR-Kim.**, **KhaySusuki**, **Viry Natzy**, **missconnita**, **ZiraLi**, **kilalaselene** y **Thylane Leblanc** por sus reviews del capítulo 8!

A ustedes va dedicado el presente capítulo ;) un abrazo!

**Bl0ndieBtch**


	10. ¡Hoe!

_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura y de Tsubasa Chronicles son propiedad de Clamp, sólo la idea y el argumento de esta historia me pertenece._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Mi secretaria es una stripper!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Summary: Kinomoto era una secretaria común, reservada, ¿poco agraciada? Al menos eso pensaba Li, hasta que descubrió la verdad ¡Quien diría que su desaliñada secretaria era la stripper más popular de Tokio!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Capítulo 10: **_**¡Hoe!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La experiencia de la aquella mañana lo tenía bastante confundido.

Sakura Kinomoto no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Ya había resultado ser una chica guapa, demasiado para su gusto, y ahora también muy simpática y espontánea. Era simplemente encantadora. Tenía muchas ganas de saber más acerca de ella, sin embargo, la presencia de una sensación en la boca del estómago lo ponía en alerta al respecto.

Cuando iba al instituto, allá en Hong Kong, nunca se había enamorado oficialmente de nadie, pero sí había llegado a sentirse atraído por una chica de su clase, una muy bonita. No se trataba de la más popular ni nada de eso, de hecho conservaba un bajo perfil, pero parecía bastante interesante. Siempre la veía dibujando o pintando y escuchando música. Nunca habló con ella, puesto que al igual que él, era un tanto tímida e introvertida. Un par de veces la atrapó mirándolo y una de esas veces ella le sonrió tímidamente… Esa sonrisa gatilló en él una sensación bastante parecida a la que sentía ahora cuando recordaba a Sakura, esa cosa que algunos describen de manera cursi como _mariposas en el estómago_.

Syaoran se sentía ridículo de sólo pensar que tenía_ maripositas_ en su interior, aunque al mismo tiempo le gustaba.

Debido al temprano y forzado compromiso con su prima Meiling, durante su adolescencia el chino no pudo salir con ninguna otra chica, y mucho menos había podido enamorarse: simplemente le era imposible hacerse demasiadas ilusiones por nadie. Si lo hacía corría el riesgo de terminar hiriendo a la implicada, aparte de a él mismo.

En su condición actual como persona independiente, enamorarse estaba permitido, no obstante los sentimientos siempre lo habían complicado. Le parecían algo muy agradable, pero al mismo tiempo lo atemorizaban un poco, puesto que no los acababa por comprender del todo. Lo confundían, como ahora. Hacía mucho que no sentía cosas por alguien…

El lunes se despertó sinceramente asustado por los juegos de su inconsciente, y es que había soñado con su secretaria: soñó que la besaba, y no habría sido nada si sólo se trataba de eso, el punto era que también había disfrutado de un sexo increíble con ella… En el mundo onírico, por supuesto, que tuvo la cordialidad de regalar la experiencia con imágenes en una impresionante calidad _HD_.

Había experimentado sensaciones tan reales que la humedad en la tela de su bóxer no lo sorprendió tanto, lo que sí le pareció raro fue el hecho de soñar con Kinomoto.

Si sumaba el sueño a sus _maripositas revoloteadoras _y a su repentino interés por su actual secretaria, la solución a la "súper intrincada" ecuación era: **simplemente** **estás perdido**.

El proceso de enamoramiento había comenzado y tenía miedo.

¿Qué como sabía que era enamoramiento? Pues por las estúpidas ledidópteras.

Además, esto no era como la atracción que sentía hacia la stripper, por supuesto que no. Eso se podía traducir como simple calentura, porque ni la conocía.

Ok, ok; lo del sueño también estaba relacionado con pensamientos calenturientos no tan inconscientes, pero nadie podía negar que hubiera algo más presente.

Sakura le agradaba. Le gustaba. Lo atraía más allá del mero plano físico.

Mierda.

¡La chica trabajaba para él, maldición!

Nunca le había parecido una buena idea tener una relación ambigua en su lugar de trabajo, y menos con una de sus secretarias, pero ahora no sabía si aún podría mantener eso.

En fin, todo dependía de cómo se fueran desarrollando las cosas. A lo mejor la fuerza gravitacional que ejercía en él su secretaria no era tan grande…

Li cortó una llamada entrante de Eriol mientras salía del estacionamiento. Seguro quería que fuera su chofer, pero seguía enfadado con él. Mejor que pensara en tomar un taxi.

Se encontraba un tanto nervioso cuando se halló en el pequeño espacio del ascensor. Se miró al espejo y automáticamente intentó peinarse un poco. Sólo esperaba no recordar el gráfico sueño al ver a la chica.

Imaginar que estaría disfrazada le otorgó algo de alivio.

Por suerte, Sakura había llegado a su puesto tal cual acostumbraba a hacerlo.

Aprovechó que parecía abstraída leyendo el periódico y pasó rápidamente por su lado. Sabía que era maleducado de su parte no saludarla, pero no se sentía capaz de hablarle ni verla a la cara de momento. Era vergonzoso.

Entonces decidió que ese día tendría el menor contacto posible con ella, sin embargo esa decisión se extendió otros dos días, especialmente después de las insólitas ganas, que le dieron en una ocasión, de interponerse entre ella y la puerta en plan de traer a la realidad su sueño.

¿Qué diablos? Se sentía como un animalito, presa de sus instintos. A pesar que no sólo se trataba de eso, sino de las benditas mariposas.

Debía tener en cuenta que incluso había olvidado por completo ir al club nocturno el sábado, para así saciar su pequeña necesidad voyerista viendo a Goldie.

La tarde del miércoles Syaoran estaba por retirarse a su casa, cuando se topó de frente con la persona que llevaba días tratando de evitar.

Su corazón dio un bote y notó que las mejillas de la chica adquirían un encantador tono rosáceo.

— Hola… — saludó Sakura, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Syaoran se perdió unos momentos en sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Rayos, ¿por qué tenía que tener una mirada tan linda, y encima de su color favorito?

Sacudió la cabeza y la hizo pasar a su despacho, inspirando aire.

— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? — preguntó a sus espaldas, desde donde pudo admirar el estilizado cuello de Sakura. Parecía de porcelana.

Había sido un idiota al no darse cuenta de un detalle como ése: la gente realmente_ rellenita_ no tenía un cuello tan esbelto…

La castaña dio media vuelta, encarándolo.

La sensación volvió a apoderarse del estómago del joven chino.

— Yo… Uhm. Me gustaría saber porqué…— la voz de ella temblaba un poco, nerviosa mientras deseaba que la respuesta no fuera lo que ya se había imaginado. Se humedeció los labios y prosiguió — ¿Por qué se… por qué te estás comportando tan distante conmigo? Sé que no soy quién para pedir explicaciones, pero todo esto me ha parecido muy raro… ¿Te molestó algo que hice?

Li debía admitir que lo complacía la familiaridad con la que lo trataba Sakura, mas para nada le pareció bueno recordar de forma inesperada una parte del sueño.

Tragó saliva pesadamente, sintiéndose un poco sofocado.

— No, claro que no — caminó hasta el buró y bebió un sorbo de café frío que le quedaba, cosa que no ayudó mucho — No tiene nada que ver contigo — mintió, rascándose la cabeza, pero al ver que Sakura esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa se sintió mal por mentirle — Bueno, en realidad…

Por supuesto que** no** le contaría el sueño.

Entonces, varias imágenes invadieron su mente: Sakura y él en la cama, acariciándose, besándose, agitándose, haciendo cosas que…

La chica alzó una ceja ante la expresión alarmada de su jefe. Éste se soltó un botón de la camisa, aparte del que nunca se abrochaba.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — la preocupó su rostro abochornado, por lo que se acercó a Syaoran, quien estaba apoyado en el borde del escritorio — Pareciera que tienes fiebre… estás ardiendo — concluyó, acariciándole una mejilla muy suave al tacto.

Atrevida.

Sakura se mordió el labio al examinar sus maravillosas y varoniles facciones desde tan cerca. Recorrió con un dedo la línea de su mandíbula.

Ella podía cuidarlo, si él quería…

Atrevida_._

La profunda mirada ámbar de Syaoran se topó con la de ella, quien se ruborizó al instante.

— Lo s-siento — se disculpó la ojiverde, comenzando a apartarse, pero un brazo rodeó su cintura y se lo impidió.

La castaña abrió los ojos y la boca de la impresión, pero pronto ella y Li miraron en dirección a la puerta abierta, desde donde se acababa de escuchar un ruidoso carraspeo.

Era Hiraguizawa.

— ¡No! — negó con la cabeza, entre asombrado y divertido — ¿Te estabas besando con… _eso_? — señaló a Sakura, incrédulo.

Syaoran frunció el entrecejo.

Soltó con delizadeza la cintura de la chica y caminó hacia el recién llegado.

— ¡Qué barbaridad! — exclamó Eriol, mientras era arrastrado de la chaqueta hacia afuera.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó adusto el chino.

— Quiero que me lleves a mi casa y que me respondas: ¿estabas besuqueándote con la engendro?

— ¿Engendro? Por favor… — dijo con sarcasmo. Pensó en la estrecha cintura que acababa de percibir y se sonrojó ligeramente. Trató de pensar en otra cosa — Ya te había dicho que no estoy dispuesto a ser tu chofer hasta que aprendas a tratar a las mujeres. A todo esto, ¿le pediste disculpas a Daidouji?

Eriol hizo un mohín.

— Sí, pero no me las aceptó — reconocerlo volvía a dañar su ego, al igual que aquella noche cuando ella le dijo que la dejara en paz y el gorilón lo amenazó, pero ese no era el tema — Vaya estómago de acero, nunca me lo esperé de ti — agregó socarrón.

Li bufó.

— Vete a pedir un taxi, aún me quedan cosas por hacer.

— ¿Vas a "hacer el amor" con Kinomoto? — rió el joven de gafas — ¡Qué asco! Prefiero tomar un taxi antes que verlos toqueteándose en tu coche, podría vomitar. Definitivamente tienes el gusto en el culo.

El aludido lo ignoró y dio un portazo.

— ¿Sakura? — la llamó tímido.

Al parecer se había escabullido y retirado mientras conversaba con Eriol… Genial, el muy cotilla lo había arruinado todo.

Al caer en cuenta que podría haberla besado de no ser por Hiraguizawa, las mejillas de Syaoran volvieron a teñirse carmesí. Debía admitir que le hubiese encantado hacerlo.

¿Eh? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Vaya cosas que pensaba, y soñaba.

Se dejó caer y luego extendió su cuerpo en el mullido sofá de terciopelo, el cual se hallaba apoyado contra la pared. Cerró los ojos unos instantes.

De pronto sintió picazón en la oreja y se la rascó. Después lo mismo en la barbilla, también en la nariz. Apoyó las manos para levantarse y una risita cercana lo desconcertó.

Era ella.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, llevaba el cabello suelto y sostenía algunas hebras con las que seguramente le había hecho cosquillas.

El chino no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto cuando la vio.

— Creí que te habías ido.

Los ojos de la castaña tenían un brillo pícaro.

— Estaba en tu baño — contestó, quitándose un rizo húmedo de la cara y acomodándolo detrás de su oreja — Necesitaba refrescarme un poco.

En el fondo, ninguno de los dos comprendía qué estaba ocurriendo allí, pero de momento no importaba. La complicidad era demasiado agradable como para seguir cuestionándose todo a un nivel lógico.

A la mierda lo racional.

Sakura se acercó más al diván y al guapísimo hombre tendido en él, a quien le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla. Sin despegar los labios de su rostro, recorrió unos centímetros más y lo besó audazmente en la comisura de los labios.

Syaoran, quien había cerrado automáticamente los ojos cuando sintió aquellos sedosos labios sobre su piel, miró a la joven con un deje de reproche cuando ésta se alejó.

— Perdón — se disculpó repentinamente ella, pensando que lo había importunado.

Li se incorporó sin despegar su mirada de la castaña, que se había puesto de pie evidentemente nerviosa.

— ¡Hoe!

Los brazos de su jefe acababan de rodearla por la cintura y ahora se encontraba a mínimos centímetros de su rostro. Los ojos ámbar del chino resplandecían con un fuego que Sakura jamás le había visto.

Era deseo.

— ¿Hoe? — Syaoran sonrió de manera sensual y fijó su vista en los labios llenos de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos — Sí te había estado evitando — confesó, acortando resueltamente las distancias.

No aguantaba más. Se rendía: la atracción que sentía por Sakura Kinomoto era demasiado potente, y al parecer ella también se sentía atraída por él.

La castaña suspiró apenas percibió la fricción de los labios de Li con los suyos. Automáticamente le rodeó el cuello, rozándole los rizos chocolate y apretándolo más contra sí.

Oh, Dios. Había esperado tanto por este momento.

La lengua de Syaoran acarició sensualmente la sensible piel de su boca, por lo que no tardó en devolver la caricia con la suya.

Comenzaron a besarse lenta y apasionadamente, y de un momento a otro la castaña se encontró recostada sobre el sofá, jadeando un poco. Emitió un sutil gemido cuando Li abandonó sus labios y empezó a dejar un rastro de blandos besos a través de su cuello, aunque pronto se detuvo.

El calor que emitía el cuerpo de éste también se alejó.

La ojiverde abrió los ojos perezosamente y notó que una expresión de desconcierto recorría el semblante de su apuesto jefe.

— ¿Qué… qué ocurre?

Li inspiró aire y, sin realmente proponérselo, le echó una mirada a su propia entrepierna.

— Oh… — el rostro de Sakura se puso como un tomate mientras una serie de pensamientos indecorosos pasaban por su mente. No era que no tuviera ganas de… Bueno.

— No sé qué me pasa. Digo, si sé, pero nunca me había pasado tan rápido — manifestó un tanto cohibido, luego repasó sus palabras y se sonrojó al tope — ¡No es que sea precoz ni nada! Sólo se me… — suspiró — En fin, tú entiendes a qué me refiero. Tenía que detenerme o…

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza, mientras que Sakura asentía, sin decir nada.

— Ya es tarde — declaró inquieto, forzando un cambio en el curso de sus pensamientos— Te llevaré a mi casa — o al menos lo intentó — ¡A tu casa, digo!

"_¡Si serás idiota!_", se quejó mentalmente, mientras trataba de tapar sus partes delatoras abrochándose la chaqueta.

La joven Kinomoto pensó que no sería mala idea que él la llevara a su apartamento…

"Creerá que eres una fácil" se reprochó, desechando la idea.

¡Ah! Malditas hormonas.

Al menos agradecía el hecho de no ser hombre, sino su propia excitación también sería evidente. Y en todo caso, qué maravilloso era saber que el guapísimo de Syaoran Li se había excitado con ella.

El castaño tragó saliva cuando se acomodó en el asiento del piloto. Esto no estaba resultando tan fácil como la primera vez que la había pasado a dejar, pues de nuevo se le venían a la cabeza las imágenes del sueño mezcladas con las de la realidad. Si fuera lo suficientemente patán ya le habría preguntado si le gustaría pasar la noche con él en su apartamento… Ok, ya sin querer casi lo había hecho.

Sakura, por su parte, no podía más de nervios. Hacía casi cinco minutos que estaban sentados en el automóvil y Syaoran aún no lo ponía a andar. Parecía muy sumido en sus pensamientos. A lo mejor se estaba arrepintiendo de haberla besado o algo así.

— La llevaré a su casa — susurró Li, autoconvenciéndose.

— ¿Eh?

— Te llevaré a tu casa — dijo casi de mala gana, e hizo partir el automóvil.

Minutos después el coche de Syaoran se detenía frente al hogar de su secretaria. La primera vez que había estado por ahí, le había terminado regalando unos pastelillos y ella lo había besado en la mejilla. Hoy, hacía menos de una hora, se habían estado besando en su despacho… Y ahora, en esos precisos momentos, se estaban besando en su coche.

¿Qué desde cuándo?

Joder, las cosas estaban yendo demasiado rápido.

Unos golpeteos en el vidrio llamaron la atención de ambos.

— Es Tomoyo — jadeó Sakura, separándose de Li — Mi tía debe estar preocupada porque nunca me atraso tanto.

Syaoran asintió y vio a la prima de Sakura alzar las cejas a través del vidrio.

— Buenas noches — le sonrió, un tanto ruborizada — Gracias por traerme, Syaoran.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Le había agradado cómo su voz pronunciaba su nombre.

— Cuando quieras… — "_aunque habría preferido llevarte a mi apartamento_". Se cacheteó mentalmente por ser tan pervertido — Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana.

— Nos vemos — lo besó rápidamente y se bajó del automóvil, alucinando.

— Tienes a Sonomi vuelta loca — comentó Tomoyo, mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo — Salí a dar una vuelta y de repente los vi. Tuve que interrumpirlos porque nunca paraban de besarse: poco más y se empezaban a desvestir.

— Está bien — respondió, sin reparar en lo que acababa de decir, y no la miró hasta que el coche de Syaoran se perdió al doblar por la esquina — Vamos.

Tomoyo tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y la siguió, curiosa.

— No tenía idea que tú y Li estaban saliendo.

Sakura suspiró ensimismada.

— Todavía no.

— ¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó Sonomi al verla entrar en la cocina.

— Estaba besuqueándose con un tipo — respondió la morena por ella, divertida ante la cara que había puesto su madre apenas oírla.

La castaña se ruborizó de manera furiosa.

— ¿Es cierto? — Sonomi la vio asentir — ¿Y con quién?

Sakura aclaró la voz.

— Con Syaoran… Mi jefe.

Su tía dio una palmadita de felicidad.

— Hasta que lo conquistaste — sonrió — ¿Vas a cenar? Podemos acompañarte con Tomoyo mientras nos cuentas, además ella aún no ha comido — puso un plato de fideos con salsa bolognesa frente a la aludida y agregó — Puedes repetirte si quieres.

Sakura miró de reojo a su prima, quien hizo una mueca por la sugerencia de su madre.

El día anterior Tomoyo había tenido que ir a una cita con el psicólogo obligada. De hecho, Sonomi la llevó y la esperó afuera de la consulta. Ni ella ni su prima habían tenido que contarle el problema, porque su madre se había enterado sola un día que la descubrió dándose un atracón, para luego devolverlo todo como cuando algo te sienta horriblemente mal.

La morena sospechaba que tal vez Sakura había dicho o hecho un comentario al respecto, pero ya daba lo mismo, pues tendría que ir a citas dos veces por semana a psicoterapia con "experto en el tratamiento de desórdenes alimenticios", ya que supuestamente tenía un problema. A lo anterior se sumaban los controles de peso, en el primero de los cuales habían concluido que estaba por debajo del peso ideal, y otras tantas porquerías.

— Y tú nos podrías contar qué fuiste a hacer a Hokkaido — demandó de repente la amatista, picada — Desde que llegaste no has dicho nada sobre eso… ¿Viste a mi padre?

— No vi a tu padre, pero sí a su abogado, y si no dije nada fue porque ninguna de las dos me lo había preguntado — respondió la mujer, sin inmutarse — Supongo que Sakura no preguntó para no parecer una metiche y tú porque no te habías atrevido hasta ahora.

— ¿Por qué a su abogado?

Sonomi suspiró.

— Porque tu padre ha decidido compensarnos, por su cuenta, después de todos estos años — Tomoyo parpadeó — Mira, no sé cómo, pero nos devolverán nuestra antigua casa, y cuando eso pase pienso venderla. Será pronto. No hay más que decir al respecto — vio que su hija aún no probaba bocado — Come, se va a enfriar — añadió con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

— ¿Qué bicho le picó? — se cuestionó la morena, en voz alta, pensando en la repentina generosidad de Eichi Daidouji.

— No lo sé, cariño, ni menos importa. Lo que sí importa es que te alimentes — Sonomi miró a su sobrina y apoyó los codos en la mesa — Bien, creo que es el turno de Sakura para contar su apasionada historia.

La chica, que había estado al margen de la conversación, volvió a sonrojarse al máximo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su ex, si es que podía denominarse así, había insistido **tanto** para que accediera a conversar algunas cosas apenas terminara su turno, que finalmente había aceptado. Ahora ambos se encontraban en una zona iluminada tenuemente por los reflejos de la gran esfera que giraba en el techo del club nocturno.

— Nos divertíamos mucho juntos, ¿recuerdas? — Eriol se acercó a ella y abrió una parte de su chaqueta de cuero negra, mostrándole una bolsa con contenido verde — Imagínate cuánto más nos podemos divertir en compañía de esto… ¿Qué dices? — finalizó en tono sugerente.

La pelinegra frunció los labios. Esto era injusto. Su fuerza de voluntad se estaba yendo por la borda. Se sentía como los perros babosos del dichoso experimento de Pavlov, sólo faltaba que sonara una campanita.

Hacía meses que no fumaba _maría_ y la echaba de menos. Le gustaba bastante, a pesar de que luego estimulaba el apetito e inducía al sueño.

— Una vez me dijiste que te divertía muchísimo fumar de la verde — sonrió coqueto, agitando disimuladamente la bolsita transparente a la sombra de la chaqueta — ¡Vamos! Sé que quieres pasar una noche de muerte.

Tomoyo entornó los ojos: su voluntad se había debilitado definitivamente gracias a que el alcohol en la sangre estaba haciendo efecto. Se sentía algo mareada luego de beber a la rápida un vaso lleno de tequila sin que Kurogane se percatara, poco antes de finalizar su turno.

— Estás jugando sucio — musitó la chica, sin perder de vista la bolsita — Ya, sólo por esta vez. Pero que conste que… Olvídalo, vámonos.

Una noche de marihuana, alcohol y sexo casual con un conocido no le hacía daño a nadie…

— ¿Ves que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para volver a estar contigo? — preguntó Eriol, cuya voz denotaba satisfacción.

Pasó el brazo sano por los pequeños hombros de la chica y la encaminó a la salida del local, donde ya los esperaba un taxi.

— Oye, ¿a dónde crees que vas con ese tipo? Tengo que llevarte a tu casa — reprochó Kurogane, interponiéndose entre ellos y el taxi.

La pelinegra lo miró estoica.

— Voy a salir con mi "amigo"… — señaló al contento hombre a su lado y arrastró un poco las palabras — Dile a mi madre que vuelvo mañana. Puedes decirle que fui a una _pijamada _con una ex compañera de escuela, para que se sienta tranquila. Estaré perfectamente…

— Chao gorilón — se despidió socarrón el joven de gafas, subiéndose al taxi seguidamente de Tomoyo.

Kuro se había aguantado las ganas de arrebatarle de un trompazo la estúpida sonrisita al pelotudo, que se acababa de ir con la hija de Sonomi, quién sabe a hacer qué cosas. Lamentablemente, no podía prohibirle las salidas a esa malcriada, y ya sabía por un guardia que el tipo en cuestión era un empresario. Sólo esperaba que no fuera ninguna clase de psicópata.

Le dio una patada a una lata, enfadado por no haber podido ser más duro con la chica Daidouji. Ahora se tendría que aguantar el sermón de Sonomi… Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? La muchacha era mayor de edad y, para su molestia, podía hacer cualquier cosa con quien quisiera.

Eriol trató de besar a Tomoyo y ésta lo esquivó. Él sencillamente se encogió de hombros, sin borrar la sonrisa triunfal de sus labios.

"_Con que haciéndose la difícil_", pensó divertido.

— ¿Qué tal has estado? — le preguntó.

Ella miraba por la ventana.

— Aburrida — contestó, en tono monótono.

No tenía ganas de contarle más detalles acerca de su vida, como por ejemplo que se estaba llevando mejor con su mamá y su prima, o que estaba yendo obligadamente terapia. De todas formas, seguro que a él ni siquiera le importaría si se lo decía.

Hiraquizawa chasqueó la lengua, abrazándola.

— Ya te lo he dicho: hoy lo pasaremos excelente.

Tomoyo también esperaba pasarlo bien, sin pensar ni recordar cuánto quería a ese cuatro ojos. Sólo deseaba beber y fumar al punto de casi alucinar y borrarse mentalmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura miraba la carretera con el rostro consternado, mientras escuchaba a su tía despotricar contra Kurogane, porque no hizo nada por detener a su hija, y contra Tomoyo misma, por ser tan irresponsable ¡Miren que irse a pasar la noche con un sujeto que ni le había presentado!

Al diablo si era un importante empresario… ¡La iba a tener que escuchar!

Con suerte había podido pegar ojo durante la noche y decidió llevar a Sakura al trabajo, para aprovechar de verle la cara a ese secuestrador.

— ¿Por dónde me meto ahora? — le preguntó a su sobrina, entre dientes.

— ¡Ah! Eh… Por el parque Jingu Dori a la derecha…

— ¿Es en ese edificio azul?

La joven comenzó a juntar y separar sus dedos índices nerviosamente.

— Sí… Tía, ¿es necesario que…?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — la interrumpió, volteando bruscamente el manubrio para meterse en los estacionamientos, donde casi atropella al cuidador — ¿En qué piso está al oficina de ese patán? — sacó las llaves y bajó del coche.

Sakura la siguió, trotando tras su tía que daba grandes zancadas camino a la recepción. La castaña saludó a las recepcionistas y señaló que la mujer venía con ella.

— En el último. Te acompaño, yo voy al décimo.

Sonomi estaba tan enrabiada que no se dio cuenta que salió del ascensor con Sakura, donde poco más y empieza a gritonear a Syaoran, quien acababa de llegar a su despacho.

— Temo que se ha equivocado de persona — le dijo a la mujer de mediana edad, alzando las manos en son de paz y mirando a su secretaria desorientado.

La ojiverde sonreía histéricamente mientras su tía se disculpaba y proseguía su camino al último piso.

— Era mi tía — aclaró, intentando ocultar su sonrojo — Se enteró de que Tomoyo pasó la noche con Hiraguizawa.

Li se llevó un dedo a la barbilla.

— Tu tía se me hace conocida… — murmuró el ambarino, haciendo memoria — Estoy seguro de haberla visto antes, pero no recuerdo cuándo ni dónde.

Sakura parpadeó y pronto sintió como si un balde de agua fría se le cayera encima… ¿La habría visto en _Carnival, _mientras Yamazaki lo ponía a salvo de la riña que se armó la otra vez? De ser así, ahora sabría que su tía tenía algo que ver con el club nocturno.

Trató de calmarse, pues no podía ser tan terrible, ¿o sí? Igual resultaba fácil determinar que su tía era la dueña, sólo tenía que recordar el apellido de Tomoyo y hacer algunas averiguaciones. Pero de ahí en adelante tendría que pensárselo mucho para llegar a descubrir que _ella_, Sakura Kinomoto - alias "la loca del disfraz" - era Goldie.

Bien, en primer lugar Syaoran no tenía idea acerca de la peluca y no creía que éste pudiera tener _complejo de detective_, o al menos eso esperaba.

¡Ah! Sacudió la cabeza, ya que no lograba hilvanar sus pensamientos de manera clara.

— ¡Ya sé! — exclamó el chino de repente — La vi en… — le echó un vistazo a Sakura y se ruborizó. No. No podía decirle que la "conocía" del día en que había bailado con la stripper, ¿qué pensaría de él? — Uhm, creo que la confundí con otra persona.

La castaña exhaló aire, crédula y aliviada.

— ¿Tu tía pretende asesinar a Eriol? — se acercó a ella. Le habían entrado unas súbitas ganas de tocarla.

Sakura soltó una melodiosa risita, olvidando el lío en relación a su otro trabajo.

— Dudo que sea para tanto, pero sí le dará un buen susto — sintió que su espalda topaba contra la pared y vio que de la nada tenía a Syaoran demasiado cerca. Enseguida se le subieron los colores a la cara — ¡Hoe!

A Li le parecía muy gracioso el extraño sonido que hacía Sakura cuando se sorprendía.

Trabó la mirada en sus ojos verdes y ciñó su cuerpo un poco más al de ella.

— Mmm… — se aproximó a su oído, susurrando con voz ronca — Si tu tía me viera ahora, seguro le entrarían ganas de matarme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de Autora: **¡HOLAAAA! ¡No me odien por dejarlo ahí xD!

Este es mi regalo adelantado de Navidad para todos ustedes :D, una actualización prácticamente record, para la que tardé menos de un mes y _OHMAIFAKINGOD!_

Espero les haya gustado mucho el capítulo! Supongo que aporté un poquito en su felicidad del día, ¿no?... Tengo tanta risa mental en estos momentos, del tipo "jijijijij" xD, onda malévola.

Paso a dejar un saludo y un abrazo de oso virtual a todas las personas amorosas que me apoyan constantemente con este fic: ¡Muchísimas gracias, como siempre!

Me da lata seguir escribiendo más en las súper notas de autora, tengo el cerebro fundido después de TODO lo que tuve que hacer durante Noviembre y los primeros días de Diciembre para la maldita Universidad explotadora.

El Lunes me voy de vacaciones y no estaré en mi casa hasta mediados de Enero, aproximadamente, así que disfruten mucho esta actualización (traté de adelantarla lo máximo que pude para no dejarlos esperando hasta el 2011)

**¡FELICES FIESTAS por adelantado, mis queridas y queridos! Atrás se está quedando el año del Tigre y se viene el del Conejito…**

**Les envío mis mejores deseos! :)**

**Atte. Bl0ndieBtch**

**PD: había olvidado contarles que ****NECESITO BETA que maneje ortografía, vocabulario y gramática en INGLÉS, interesados/as enviar pm o email :D o por los mismos reviews. Se los agradecería mucho.  
**


	11. Atracción Fatal

_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura y de Tsubasa Chronicles son propiedad de Clamp, sólo la idea y el argumento de esta historia me pertenece._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.

**¡Mi secretaria es una stripper!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.

Summary: Kinomoto era una secretaria común, reservada, ¿poco agraciada? Al menos eso pensaba Li, hasta que descubrió la verdad ¡Quien diría que su desaliñada secretaria era la stripper más popular de Tokio!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.

_**Capítulo 11: Atracción Fatal**_**  
**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.

Avasalladora, Sonomi se abrió paso en la lujosa oficina de Eriol Hiraguizawa, donde los tonos azules eran los protagonistas. Naoko había intentado retenerla sin éxito, al tiempo que la mujer la arrastraba al interior del despacho de su jefe.

— ¡Por favor, señora! — suplicaba dando un traspié. Sujetó a la mujer por los hombros y luego la tiró de ambos brazos desde atrás, para impedir su avance y echarla de ahí. Para su mala suerte ésta sencillamente la ignoraba y seguía arrastrándola con la fuerza de un buey — ¡Deténgase! ¡Lla-llamaré a seguridad!

— ¿Y dónde se supone que está ese secuestrador? — preguntó entre dientes, examinando ansiosa el despacho en búsqueda del dichoso Hiraguizawa.

Escasos segundos después, Eriol salió de su baño privado con la camisa negra arremangada, dejando a la vista la férula del brazo izquierdo. Tenía el cabello humedecido. Era un día caluroso y recién acababa de echar a andar el aire acondicionado.

Lanzó a Naoko una mirada de desconcierto por el modo en que tenía agarrada a una guapa mujer que lo visitaba, como si se tratara de un oficial de policía que se lleva a un detenido. Parecía que hasta había forcejeado con ella por la forma en que sus anteojos se curvaban en un extraño ángulo y su respiración se oía agitada.

— ¿Qué haces, Yanagisawa? — consultó, ofreciéndole a la desconocida una incómoda sonrisa — Deja en paz a la señorita — le ordenó.

— ¡Pero entró por la fuerza! — chilló la muchacha, en su defensa, pero sólo bastó un gesto de Eriol para que la dejara ir con desgano.

La mujer, liberada de su agarre, ahora avanzaba hacia el ojiazul con paso decidido.

El joven la analizó descaradamente de arriba abajo. Vestía con estilo, con pantalones a rallas verticales y una delicada blusa roja. Estimó que debía estar en sus treintas y que se mantenía perfectamente;_ apretadita,_ como le gustaban. Sin duda alguna era toda una MILF. Llevaba el cabello en un corte asimétrico castaño oscuro, con destellos purpúreos, mientras que sus grandes ojos cobalto... le recordaban a alguien, por cierto. Se le hizo agua la boca al contemplar la forma en que le rebotaban las tetas tras la blusa mientras se le acercaba.

Realizó un ademán en dirección a su secretaria para que se retirara de inmediato, a lo que ésta obedeció con una mueca malhumorada. Ni que le importara. Hacía tiempo no se tiraba a una madurita.

Sonomi Daidouji se plantó frente a él, en toda su altura. Eriol tragó en seco al sentirse levemente intimidado ante la actitud de aquella mujer.

De todos modos, habló coqueto:

— No he tenido el gusto de escuchar su nombre — Su sonrisa perezosa no pareció tener efecto alguno sobre ella que, se acababa de dar cuenta, lo miraba con una frialdad digna de un iceberg. Al no obtener respuesta, decidió presentarse — Mi nombre es Eriol Hi…

Rápida como un rayo, una bofetada le llegó a sacudir el cerebro dentro del cráneo, e incluso lo obligó a voltear la cara ante la fuerza del golpe.

¡Vaya si tenía la mano dura!, nunca lo habían abofeteado de aquella manera y eso que su vida había sido un baile de cachetadas por dárselas de Don Juan.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendido. Sin duda le había dejado estampada la palma en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿De qué va esto?

— Eso, por secuestrar a mi hija — dijo ella por fin, ¿secuestrar? — ¿Crees que por ser un ricachón te puedes aprovechar de muchachitas que están pasando por su peor momento?

— ¡Déjeme aclararle que en absoluto he secuestrado a alguien! — masculló, sobándose la mejilla accidentada. Por supuesto que los ojos de la mujer le recordaban a alguien: se trataba de la madre — Tomoyo, si es a quien se refiere con su acusación falsa, vino conmigo por voluntad propia.

Sonomi rió, irónica.

— Sí, seguro una chica borracha tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad — gruñó — Dame inmediatamente tu dirección para poder llevarla de vuelta a casa. No quiero que esté cerca de ti. No me inspiras confianza, cuatro ojos: tienes pinta de depravado.

* * *

Trabó la mirada en sus ojos verdes y ciñó su cuerpo un poco más al de ella.

— Mmm… — se aproximó a su oído, susurrando con voz ronca — Si tu tía me viera ahora, seguro le entrarían ganas de matarme.

Mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja de la castaña, mientras la tensión aumentaba inevitablemente en sus pantalones.

A escasos centímetros de su preciosa boca, sus cálidas exhalaciones se mezclaban íntimamente. Entonces, cayó en cuenta de que se estaba portando como un verdadero idiota hormonal con Sakura.

— Discúlpame — se quejó inesperadamente mientras se golpeaba la frente con la pared, a un lado de la cabeza de la chica — Esto está mal, muy mal.

— ¿Por… por qué? — la voz le sonó temblorosa. Temía que el hombre de sus sueños le dijera que, finalmente, no quería nada con ella.

Syaoran la observó con expresión ligeramente compungida.

Se había dedicado a criticar a Eriol por su forma de tratar a las mujeres y él parecía estar yendo por el mismo camino: Sakura no era un simple objeto destinado a saciar su libido fuera de control. Se trataba de una chica y daba la impresión que era del tipo que buscaba algo más en un hombre que un mero encuentro sexual. No era como esas tipas que él se llevaba a la cama de vez en cuando, quienes también lo buscaban sólo para eso.

— Porque no tengo el derecho de llegar y besarte cuando se me dé la gana. No es lo correcto… a pesar que esta atracción que siento por ti sea difícil de ignorar — la observó con sus profundos y apasionados ojos ámbar, tomándola delicadamente de la mano — Me gustaría que nos conociéramos más, fuera de esta oficina… No sé si tú…

La chica asintió, sonriente, a pesar que la había dejado con las ganas una vez más.

— Claro que sí — sus ojos brillaban de ilusión y tenía las mejillas arreboladas.

Li le sonrió de vuelta, tomando uno de sus mechones de cabello y pasándolo tras la misma oreja que había mordido, donde la rozó con la yema de los dedos. Ella pareció contener la respiración.

— Te invito a cenar esta noche. Si estas de acuerdo, podría pasar por ti a las ocho y media... total sé perfectamente dónde vives.

Le ofreció una de esas sonrisas que ella no podía resistir y que la hizo recordar los hechos de los últimos días. Sakura no pudo evitar darle un ligero beso en los labios.

— Te esperaré con ansias — admitió, con una mirada que prometía muchas cosas.

Syaoran se sorprendió al pensar que quizá ella añoraba lo mismo que él.

En casa, la joven Kinomoto se dio un último retoque de labial y se calzó un par de zapatos negros de taco alto. Llevaba un vestido formal de color púrpura que le quedaba algunos centímetros por sobre las rodillas, ni muy corto ni muy largo. El escote en forma de v era más bien discreto y adecuado para su primera cita oficial con Syaoran aquella noche.

Su corazón no podía de la emoción que le causaba todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente en su vida amorosa, siendo que su jefe había sido prácticamente su amor platónico desde hacía meses. Se sentía muy afortunada.

Sonriente, dio un saltito apenas oyó a Syaoran tocar el timbre puntualmente.

Ni Tomoyo ni su tía se encontraban en casa cuando volvió del trabajo. Hasta donde sabía, la primera estaba en Carnival. No estaba segura de cómo habían salido las cosas entre su tía y Hiraguizawa, ni si había recuperado a su prima de las manos del "secuestrador". Todo el día se había dedicado a compartir sonrisitas cómplices con su jefe y a estar expectante por el encuentro que se produciría aquella noche. Incluso se había cerciorado de llamar a Sonomi para avisarle que saldría a una cita con su, ahora, ex amor platónico, chillando como una quinceañera.

Sakura bajó las escaleras rápidamente, salió de la casa y corrió por el jardín hasta llegar y abrir la puerta metálica que daba a la calle.

Li quedó descolocado ante la belleza despampanante de la chica que perturbaba sus sueños, su mente y hasta el ritmo normal de su corazón.

Aún no le cabía en la cabeza que se trataba de la misma muchacha que había contratado hacía unos meses.

— Estás… hermosa — musitó casi en un susurro.

Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la saludó con un corto beso, a manera de mantenerse bajo control.

La llevó a su automóvil y, cuando ésta lo estaba abordando, la devoró con la mirada sin proponérselo.

El vestido que llevaba puesto envolvía su esbelta figura, esa cinturita estrecha que lo estaba volviendo loco, al tiempo que enmarcaba su trasero sin lugar a dudas perfecto. Por supuesto, se castigó mentalmente por pensar en ella casi como en un trozo de carne, a pesar que le era imposible evitar lo cachondo que se ponía en su presencia.

"_Inhala. Exhala. Tranquilízate_".

El trayecto fue corto y Sakura casi se fue de espaldas cuando se encontró con que comerían en el suntuoso restaurante italiano _Il Cuore_, a la entrada del cual Syaoran le ofreció su brazo como todo un caballero.

— Nunca había venido a este restaurante — reconoció con ojos soñadores, acariciando el hombro de Li.

Él sencillamente le sonrió como un bobo. Era la primera chica a la que llevaba a cenar a ese lugar. Las pocas veces que había venido habían sido sin compañía.

Un elegante garzón los llevó a la íntima mesa para dos que el chino se había encargado de reservar.

El lugar en general tenía un aspecto romántico y refinado con su baja iluminación, paredes burdeo y detalles en negro. En las murallas colgaban innumerables fotos enmarcadas en blanco y negro. Eran paisajes italianos nuevos y antiguos, también personas occidentales, de seguro también italianas, que habían vivido hacía mucho tiempo. Aquellos detalles le otorgaban cierto toque nostálgico al lugar.

Sakura se entretuvo unos momentos observando las fotografías antes que el garzón corriera su silla y ella se sentara en ésta.

La hermosa chica le agradeció y Syaoran frunció el ceño al notar cómo el mesero, un hombre en sus cincuentas, parecía sonrojarse y le devolvía una enorme sonrisa a Sakura.

— No hay de qué, señorita — dijo con cortesía, entregándole a ambos el menú — Qué disfruten la velada — se retiró con una reverencia.

Mientras abría el menú, Sakura clavó la mirada esmeralda en Syaoran, cuyo apuesto rostro reflejaba cierta molestia.

— ¿Algo anda mal? — se preocupó.

Él negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa por haber sido descubierto celándola con un vejestorio que se las había dado de coqueto... con _su_ chica.

— Al contrario — replicó, tamborileando los dedos en el mantel — Todo va bien.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y se dedicó a buscar rápidamente algo para pedir. No quería perder mucho tiempo en aquello. Enseguida se le antojó una lasagna de verduras, mientras que a Syaoran unos ravioles con Salsa Alfredo. Tras realizar el pedido, a Li le llamó la atención que la joven prefiriera pedir un jugo antes que una copa de vino, siendo que quien iría manejando era él, por lo que ella no tenía porqué preocuparse si bebía un poco. En tanto, a él sí que se le antojaba una buena copa de vino.

— No bebo alcohol, nunca me ha gustado — se excusó ella luego que éste le preguntara — Mucho menos fumo, ¿y tú?

— Bebo ocasionalmente — aclaró, recordando inoportunamente su última borrachera, después de la cuál había terminado encamado con una veterana parecida a su madre. Se tiró del cuello de la camisa, incómodo — Tampoco fumo, m-me alegra que no lo hagas.

— Lo mismo digo — rió Sakura. Pensó en el sabor de los labios del chino y rozó los suyos involuntariamente — Tus besos no serían tan…

El corazón de Syaoran dio un vuelco. Observó el rostro avergonzado de la castaña, que se había callado de la nada en medio de tan importante declaración. Ahuecó una de sus manos en la mejilla de la muchacha, quien se estremeció ligeramente. Se acercó a ella a pesar de la mesa, que por suerte era pequeña.

— ¿Tan qué? — consultó con voz ronca, mientras acortaba distancias.

Pero no le permitió responder. Le plantó un beso corto pero apasionado, que la dejó sin aliento. Sakura suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Li tenía que dejar de atacarla de ese modo, sino no sabría qué podía terminar haciéndole.

La volvía loca.

Se encontró con su mirada profunda y lo notó más guapo que nunca. Resultó inevitable morderse el labio inferior ante la visión de su jefe.

Estaba tan sexy con ese smoking gris oscuro y camisa blanca... Los dos botones desabrochados, en la parte superior, daban un vistazo completo a su varonil cuello y a la piel levemente bronceada de su pecho, donde le encantaría dejar un reguero de besos, e incluso pasar la lengua.

Sacudió la cabeza un tanto azorada por el curso de sus pensamientos. Se reprochó mentalmente, pues no podía ser tan hormonal. Debía intentar controlarse un poco.

Para su alivio, el elegante mesero llegó con sus pedidos. Al menos tendría algo más en qué enfocar su atención y no sólo en el bello hombre que tenía en frente, quien encima parecía devorarla con los ojos, sin el mayor reparo. Sonrió para sus adentros, orgullosa, en la medida que probaba su lasagna. Estaba deliciosa.

De seguro, el pequeño gemido de placer que Syaoran acababa de oír de parte de su secretaría nada tenía que ver con las fogosas ideas que viajaban por su mente, sin embargo, definitivamente lo puso _a punto_. Si no se retiraba en ese preciso momento, en definitiva terminaría arrebatándole la ropa a Sakura y la tomaría ahí mismo.

— Vuelvo enseguida — avisó, incorporándose y dirigiéndose al baño para varones.

La ojiverde asintió, totalmente ajena a lo que realmente le estaba ocurriendo a Li. Disfrutó de otro trozo de la rica lasagna.

Cuando el chino regresó, escasos minutos después, ella le ofreció de su lasagna y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptarlo, ¿si lo miraba así, cómo podía negarse? A cambio, él le ofreció una probadita de sus ravioles, y ahí estaba otra vez el pequeño gemido de placer… por la comida. Y por la forma seductora en que había retirado con la boca la comida del tenedor... Mierda, menos mal había alcanzado a hacerse el trabajito en el baño antes. Maldita chica, ¿por qué tenía que calentarlo tanto?

— Lo haces a propósito, ¿no? — gruñó, perturbado.

Sakura abrió sus ojos, ya de por sí grandes, aún más.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Nada, olvídalo — dijo en tono de disculpa. No podía recriminarla por su propia calentura.

Ella parpadeó, confundida.

— Me has dejado colgada.

Li suspiró, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

— Es embarazoso — murmuró, con una sonrisa tímida colgando de sus labios — Tal vez un día te explique.

— Uhm… está bien — aceptó, acomodándose en su asiento. Usó el tenedor para jugar un poco con un pedazo de pimiento verde.

— ¿Sólo vives con tu tía y tu prima? — preguntó, sin razón aparente, viendo cómo el pimiento iba de un lado para otro en el plato.

— Sí — afirmó Sakura y, a pesar que no le apetecía nada hablar en esos instantes respecto al tema, decidió ser sincera — Mi tía es como una madre para mí, de hecho, fui adoptada por ella.

El chino no se esperaba eso. Nunca se le pasó por la mente que Sakura fuese huérfana. Sentía que había arruinado el ambiente que se tejía entre ambos al salir con el asunto de familiar, sobre el cual él tampoco tenía muchas cosas agradables que decir.

Sin embargo, ella continuó hablando.

— Quedé huérfana siendo muy pequeña, así que no recuerdo a mis padres — masculló, omitiendo por esta vez ciertos detalles escabrosos de su historia, puesto que no tenía la menor intención de transformar la velada en una tragedia. Sólo quería pasarlo bien. De todos modos, sentía curiosidad por la historia de Syaoran — ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

— Está en Hong Kong: mi madre, mis hermanas y mis sobrinos. Mi padre murió cuando era pequeño, también — percibió la mano de Sakura sobre la suya. La mirada de ésta parecía querer decir "lo siento" y éste suspiró — Creo que el tema familiar no es muy apropiado para esta ocasión, ¿no?

— Deberíamos dejarlo para otro momento — lo secundó, echándole un vistazo a su lasagna a medio terminar — La comida aquí es muy sabrosa, — pasó las manos por la servilleta de tela que tenía sobre el regazo — pero ya no puedo más.

Syaoran la miró, culpable.

— Lo fastidié, ¿no? — refiriéndose al inoportuno tema.

— No es por eso, — negó la castaña con amabilidad — en serio, tengo el estómago pequeño.

— Bueno, en ese caso, tampoco puedo comer más. Eso es lo _malo_ de las pastas, supongo… ¿Quieres que pida la cuenta y nos vayamos a dar un paseo? — aunque no quería, decidió dar a conocer la segunda opción en caso que la chica estuviese aburrida — ¿O prefieres que pida la cuenta y te lleve a casa?

— Pide la cuenta y llévame a casa — solicitó Sakura, tal como él se lo temía.

El apuesto chino se encogió de hombros.

— Está bien — musitó apesadumbrado — Te daré un aventón.

— No he dicho que me lleves a _mi_ casa — lo corrigió la chica, acariciándole dulcemente la afeitada y suave barbilla.

Li abrió los ojos como platos y la sostuvo por la muñeca, maravillado.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — maldijo mentalmente al saber que se había notado desesperado.

El lento asentimiento de la muchacha se tradujo en el permiso que buscaban los recuerdos de sus lascivos sueños para atacar su mente y nublarla de deseo.

— Está bien — musitó, mientras le besaba anhelante la piel interior de la muñeca y, sin despegarle la mirada, pedía la cuenta _de inmediato_.

Dejó caer el dinero en la bandejita de plata y prácticamente arrastró a Sakura al estacionamiento.

Ella, por su parte, ya no podía soportar más la tensión sexual entre ambos. Lo detuvo a medio camino para besarlo como hacía rato necesitaba hacerlo. Aplastó su cuerpo contra él. Agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa, le dio un corto pero apasionado beso.

— Me lo debías — dijo apenas se separó de él.

— Te _pagaré_ lo que quieras — murmuró Li, acariciando la tela del vestido sobre su cintura — pero, por favor, tan sólo lleguemos pronto a mi apartamento — rogó, apresurándose a su automóvil.

Syaoran la guió a su cuarto y Sakura lo empujó sobre la cama. El chino jadeó, sorprendido. Ésta se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, besando la piel descubierta de su cuello y el pecho. Lamía malintencionadamente sus labios mientras lentamente le desabotonaba la camisa blanca, que tenía algunas manchas rojas de labial.

En tanto, él estaba acariciando sus suaves muslos por debajo del vestido cuando ésta se frotó en contra de su erección, escondida por sus pantalones. Entonces Li interrumpió a Sakura y giró, dejándola debajo.

— Eso sí lo hiciste a propósito — gruñó, mientras atrapaba sus labios y sus lenguas bailaban como fuego en sus bocas.

Sin suspender el beso, Syaoran comenzó a bajarle los tirantes del vestido, al igual que los del brassier. Aprovechó de besar sus hombros descubiertos, a medida que los dedos de Sakura viajaban por su torso descubierto, deteniéndose en sus abdominales y suspirando cada vez que su jefe friccionaba su erección contra el ardor de su entrepierna.

El chico se removió y se sentó en la cama, poniendo a la castaña nuevamente a horcajadas sobre él. Le bajó el vestido hasta la cintura, acariciando su espalda y vientre, para luego poner ambas manos sobre los firmes pechos cubiertos por la tela negra del brassier, apretándolos ligeramente. No se asombró al notar que sus manos no podían abarcarlos completamente.

— Eres perfecta — jadeó, dejando un rastro de cálido aliento en el surco entre sus pechos, para luego pasar lentamente la lengua.

El corazón de Sakura latía desbocado mientras un fogoso Li bajaba la tela de una de las copas del sostén, dejando el pezón descubierto. La muchacha se vio obligada a morderse un dedo apenas sintió a Syaoran lamerlo con lentitud, haciendo círculos y mordisqueándolo suavemente. A esas alturas, su ropa interior se encontraba totalmente húmeda. Él echó un vistazo a su rostro de placer y la presionó contra su masculinidad rígida. Ella gimió, totalmente excitada.

Sakura, impaciente, abrió tan rápido como pudo el botón y cierre de los pantalones del chino, mientras él seguía torturándola con su lengua alrededor del mismo pezón. Syaoran la besó apasionadamente, ayudándola a bajar su bóxer para liberar su erección. Soltó un gemido en su boca cuando ésta lo tomó entre sus manos abrasadoras.

De un momento a otro, le quitó las bragas a Sakura y volvió a dejarla de espaldas en la cama.

Sin más preámbulos, la penetró. Ambos jadearon ante el íntimo contacto y ella se estrechó contra él, comenzando a mover sus caderas en un tormentoso vaivén contra la rígida masculinidad de Syaoran. Estaba deseosa, demasiado excitada. Su miembro la llenaba por completo y todo se percibía en extremo erótico. Una sensación exquisita de placer la recorría con cada roce.

Li fue aumentando gradualmente el ritmo de sus embestidas, hipnotizado por la satisfacción en el rostro de la joven y por la forma en que sus pechos acompañaban el movimiento de la penetración. Ella se unía sus embistes con un movimiento de caderas espectacular, que lo ayudaba a profundizar en su sexo y lo tenía al borde del abismo.

La pasión y el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro apenas les habían permitido quitarse toda la ropa: Sakura aún llevaba el vestido y el brassier danzando en su cintura, mientras que Syaoran tenía sus pantalones y bóxers casi en los tobillos y la camisa abierta. Su pecho se frotaba deliciosamente contra los senos de Sakura y sólo quería tenerla más y más cerca.

No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar, entonces volvió a apresar uno de sus pezones con su boca, a lamerlo mientras tomaba a Sakura de las caderas para apegarla lo máximo posible. La chica gemía en éxtasis y él se dio cuenta que debía de estar al borde del clímax.

Li no logró soportarlo más y se dejó ir. Miles de descargas eléctricas de placer recorrieron su cuerpo y apenas pudo sostenerse con los brazos para no caer bruscamente sobre ella. De todas formas se siguió moviendo hasta que la castaña llegó al orgasmo pocos instantes después, estremeciéndose y gimoteando debajo de él.

Syaoran se dejó caer a su lado y le rodeó los hombros con una brazo, mientras ella giraba un poco para apoyar la cabeza sobre uno de sus pectorales.

Se mantuvieron así un largo rato, con las agitadas respiraciones acompasándose poco a poco .

Ninguno de los dos podía creer el punto al que habían llegado.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** ¡SOOORPRESAAA!

Después de tan larga, terrible y malvada espera... HABEMUS ACTUALIZACIÓN! y una bastante horny, cof cof, que sin duda contribuyó con derretimiento del hielo que atacaba al fic jajaja

Este ha sido mi primer lemmon y, creo, ha estado bien para ser el primero. Ojalá que para ustedes realmente haya tenido un nivel aceptable y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, mientras lo imaginaba y escribía xD Al menos ha quedado más claro que nunca lo calentones que son esos dos, en especial Syao, que ni se acordó de usar condón :O CHAN! (ardilla dramática)

Lamentablemente, no alcancé a responder todos los reviews avisando de la "posible" actualización, pero aquí la tienen: prácticamente puro S + S :)

Agradezco infinitamente, como siempre, todos sus comentarios alentándome o exigiendo una actualización.

Nos leemos en la próxima, en este o el otro fic ;)

**Con mucho cariño, Bl0ndie**


End file.
